Blood Dragon Emperor
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: After Issei's parents are killed by a stray devil when he is young. Issei awakens Ddraig's power and on that fateful night Issei swears to kill anything and everything supernatural especially devils. Issei is so brutal with his killings that he earns the moniker of Blood Dragon Emperor throughout the supernatural realm. Read as Issei goes down the path of damnation... Psycho Issei
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, firstly I would like to thank you for giving this story read. I am giving a try of an Issei who has a dark pass because I think it makes him more interesting to read. Last thing before we get to the story is I am not sure for pairing but no Rias she is overused, so I'm open to ideas.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _Blood, a substance that flows within all living things, it is associated with life and virility. Blood has also been used as a currency, blood oaths, blood debts and blood payments. It has also been used for atonement people pay or spill blood to atone for their debts or sins. Yet how much blood must be spilt or paid to atone for ones sin…_

That was a question Issei always wondered when he wakes up a couple hours before dawn. He didn't like sleep it was the only place where he couldn't escape from his memories. Because of that he became an insomniac. He finally moved back to Kuoh three years after the incident the mere thought of it made him shake with a desire for revenge but also a small amount of fear. He had two scars trailing across his right eye as a permanent reminder and more all over the rest of his body.

He decided to do something he had time before he had to go to Kuoh academy the place where the first step off his plan was to start. He headed down to his basement switching on the lights to be greeted by the sight of multitudes of guns and swords. At the center was a massive double edge Warhammer painted a mixture of silver and black. To the normal eye it would appear as a normal Warhammer but to those in the supernatural world it would emit raw and fearsome power. Issei had taken to calling it, God Breaker.

He lifted the massive Warhammer with ease and brought it to his work bench and began meticulously cleaning it. The story behind the hammer came back to him it was rather weird, Ophis the infinite dragon god gave it to him stating she "Would need him in time when he was strong enough". That was the only thing in the supernatural world he wouldn't kill without a second thought he owed it some amount of debt. The weapon was indeed useful and would be paramount to his plan.

After cleaning the Warhammer he took a weapon at random. He grabbed a black desert eagle with a gold trim he disassembled it and began cleaning it with precision and ease. He had amassed this collection with the money he earned from ransoming nobles in the supernatural realm. He enjoyed weapons they were silent and gave him peace of mind.

 **[I see you're up early] Ddraig greeted him to which Issei nodded**

 **[So today is the day… Partner you know once you take the first step there is no going back] Ddraig asks him for assurance the plan Issei concocted has him worried but he would back his partner up.**

"I am sure Ddraig" Issei replied as he began finished reassembling the desert eagle and grabbing another weapon, repeating the process.

Soon it was time for him to go to school. He took a shower going over the plan mentally with Ddraig before going downstairs and grabbing a slice of bread, he never had much of an appetite either. He hated it going to school or it was more like he hated people they were unreliable and greedy. He only was going there to carry out his plan and thought of it reminded him how close he was to his goal.

As he began walking to school he got to see the town he used to live in. It hadn't changed much in three years he still had his old neighbors who were shocked that he was back. Although two people he didn't want to meet were his perverted friends before he use to get along with them but now he didn't want anything to do with people in general. He was half tempted to break their manhood so they would never peep anymore and leave him alone giving him peace of mind.

 **[Partner isn't that a bit excessive?] Ddraig asks to which he acted as if he didn't hear it**

He knew he was getting to school because the stench of devils was getting more potent. Of everything and anything supernatural devils were what he loathed the most. They were greedy, reckless and selfish the mere thought of them puts him in a murdering mood.

As he arrived at the school his nose wrinkled,

"The stench of devil is disgusting" he muttered with venom Ddraig didn't have anything to say on the topic.

At the school gate he noticed two devils one he immediately identified as Sona Sitri who goes by the alibi of Souna Shitori. She is the head of the student council which she uses as a cover for her peerage, she is the heiress to the Sitri clan a serious women in other words a complete and utter hard ass. She is the sister of Serafall Levithan one of the four Maou's. He almost couldn't believe it, three years it had taken three years for him to get the plan ready and the moment he set foot into the academy there would be no turning back. The other devil was her [Queen] Tsubaki Shirna a competent fighter and her right hand. They both specialized in water magic.

Issei was almost impressed that information broker, information was right down to their eye color.

She gave him a cold look as he stepped into the school and he returned it before walking off. She continued watching him trying to discern any information.

"That boy, get me his file" She said while fixing her glasses

"Yes, Kaichou" her queen replied before they continued watching over the gate to catch any late students.

As he began walking towards the classroom everybody began murmuring and gossiping at the sight of him. Some recognized him immediately and began explaining about the incindent three years ago.

"That's him Issei Hyoudou! I heard his parents were killed by a murder and he was taken to an insane asylum!" One of the girls shouted

"I heard that he broke out of the asylum" one of the guys murmured

He wasn't actually taken to asylum but was offered to but he turned it down although it took a lot of persistence. He then went aboard and began his plan for vengeance against devils and the supernatural realm.

They all continued to gossip and murmur the act was giving him a headache and an urge to make them shut up but they weren't worth his effort. He then felt he was being watched he turned his head to see a redhead with blue-green eyes in a window looking at him with interest.

"Found you…" he said with a fraction of joy he hardened his gaze which made the redhead recoil and her heart pace.

"Rias are you alright?" a girl with black hair and violet eyes her [queen] Akeno asks

"Y-Yes I'm fine" she replies waving it off

"Who is that boy?" she asks

"From what I seen from his file. His parents were killed in a murder three years ago and he left Japan after that. I wonder why he has decided to come back." Akeno answers

"Although he does look rugged doesn't he?" she adds while licking her lips

"He does but Koneko can you watch him something about him interests me…" Rias says cryptically

"Yes, Bucho" the petite girl with hazel eyes known as Koneko answers before continuing to eat her snack. While Rias and Akeno returned to their chess game.

As Issei continued to his class the gossiping only intensified and Issei was losing his patience although Ddraig is managing to make him stay his hand. When he finally found his class he was greeted by another inconvenience, his two old friends Matsuda and Motohama.

"Issei!" They both shouted before latching onto him like a pair of leeches they then began babbling about how much they missed him and they were worried about him. They were even shedding not so very-manly tears.

"Could you two let go of me" he said calmly but coldly which made the boys immedialty recoil letting go of him.

"Wait, are you sure you're Issei? Issei never sounded like that" Matsuda said with suspicious expression

"Just leave me alone" he said before taking a seat and digging in for a long, long school day.

After school Issei immediately left before he could get bombarded by fan girls apparently some girls thought he could be molded into a gentleman or questions in general they were annoying and his patience was thin enough as it is.

As he left the school he immediately sensed a devil tailing him and identified her as a nekomata.

 **[What are you going to do?] Ddraig asks curiously**

 _'Lose her I still need time' he answered_

He immediately turned a corner masking his presence before bolting into a sharp dash. The nekomata presence could no longer be sensed. He found himself on a bridge and he then detected a fallen angel coming towards him. This nearly made Issei smile his plan was falling into place.

"Um…. Issei Hyoudou?" the girl asks shyly in that moment he lashed out wrapping one of his hands around the girls neck and began chocking her slightly. The fallen angel pathetically attempted to break loose but Issei wouldn't budge.

"Don't waste my time fallen angel…" Issei snarled

"The girl Asia Argento is she here?" he questions the fallen angel didn't respond trying to stay strong in the situation and protect her pride. Issei tightened his grip forcing her to croak before she frantically answered,

"Y-Yes S-she is"

Issei then showed off an evil grin before setting up a barrier followed by the harrowing screams of a fallen angel being ripped limb from limb.

After he had done the deed he dropped her lifeless and ripped body onto the ground. Issei coated in her blood while retaining his evil grin for a few more seconds.

"She was pathetic…" he muttered calmly before heading to the abandoned church

He arrived at the decrepit church to sense more fallen angels and stray exorcists. Issei's evil grin returned he was going to enjoy this.

As he walked in a stray exorcist with a maniac look, silver hair and red eyes he wielded a light sword along with a pistol.

"Hey what are you doing here human?" the man asks with confusion before Issei rushed him appearing as a blur to the man before his head was torn cleanly from his head. His body hitting the floor with a solid thud. Issei didn't waste any more time before heading into an underground hall.

In the hall was a gathering off stray exorcists and three fallen angels on a platform by them was his target Asia Argento.

"Who are you?" the male fallen angel asks

"Blood is the atonement for your sins…" Issei replied cryptically before a look of fear appeared on everyone's face.

In seconds the exorcists were cut down a torrent of blood painting the ground and walls. As he kept advancing the fallen angels threw scores of light spears pathetically attempting to fight him off. They soon were ripped limb from limb their screams echoing through the hall.

Issei was covered in red blood staining his clothes and skin the evil grin adding to the grotesque scene. Asia Argento was cowering in a corner praying for salvation, much to Issei's annoyance.

"God cannot save you…" he said firmly crushing her hopes

"Don't worry it will be quick" he said while retaining his evil grin

After a few minutes Asia's screams were echoing through the hall but to be heard by no one before her lifeless body joined the multitudes of bodies.

"Phase 1 is complete…" Issei informed while holding a green orb in his hands

Meanwhile in the occult research clubroom…

"What do you mean you lost him?" Rias asks Koneko curiously

"He just disappeared…." She answered Rias placed her hand on her forehead wondering how he was able to escape

"Buchou…. There is one thing about him I could tell…" Koneko said

"He reeked of blood" she added Rias and Akeno's eyes widened

 **A/N: I hope you liked that and this different Issei. Review your thoughts and suggestions for pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, Chapter 1 was well received and a psycho Issei has apparently never been done! How is that possible? Anyway I will be moving this to the rated M section because there will be lemons plus Issei likes to toy with women he captures for 'questioning'. For pairings Kuroka seems like a good bet but I will probably throw Gabriel into his harem as well maybe Jeanne as well.**

 **One more note, yes he did kill Asia.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

Issei had arrived home he now had two sliver rings with blue-green gems on his finger. He still had a maniac smile he couldn't believe it he actually got his hands on twilight healing.

 **[Partner… Did you really have to kill her? You could have used that technique.] Ddraig asks with caution**

"She should be thanking me, I ended her life before she would have suffer more then she already did." Issei replied coldly Ddraig did not reply

After taking a quick shower and disposing of the blood soaked clothes Issei descended into the basement. He then finished out two massive crates and hefted them onto his work bench. The seal was labeled Gau-8 avenger. Inside were the Gau-8 avenger six barreled Gatling cannon.

"I can't believe I actually got these" Issei said with a maniac glee

 **[More like you stole them…] Ddraig muttered**

 **[Also partner isn't something that is mounted on planes a bit excessive for our targets.] Ddraig asks with a bit of disbelif**

"This baby fires 4,200 rounds per a minute of the 30 mm caliber and is designed for anti-tank use. It is mounted on a A-10 Thunderbolt ground attack aircraft" Issei said reciting the specifications he almost sounded giddy with excitement

"Plus Ddraig my plan requires firepower" Issei said as he promptly ripped off the box covers and began assembling the massive guns while listening to Now You're Gone by Basshunter on repeat. Not many songs appealed to him this was one of the few.

When Issei made the massive guns he summoned his boosted gear and willed it to take the two guns. Issei began inspecting the gun on his gauntlet with a look of accomplishment.

"I'm surprised it worked…" Issei said off handily before beginning to prepare the ammunition it requires. He made some of them into light bullets for anti-devil purposes, Darkness bullets for angels **(they don't say what angels weakness are so I'm going to assume dark magic) and** dragon shot bullets for general purpose. Issei spent the whole night enhancing the bullets before heading to school early in the morning to continue the next phase of his plan.

As Issei came into the school grounds the rumors began but Issei was looking for someone in particular and that was when he spotted her Tsubaki Shirna the vice-president of the student council also the possessor of mirror Alice and she was with Genshirou Saji another member of the student council.

 **[Partner that boy has one of Vitra's sacred gears in him. It's the absorption line I believe but since I told you at least use that ability and don't kill him] Ddraig pleaded**

 _'Fine, I will its only fair…' Issei said with a roll of the eyes_

He walked up to one of the more delinquent looking people in Kuoh academy he was the typical type messy hair, unbuttoned shirt which meant to Issei pathetic.

"What do you want?" He states off handily while trying to look intimidating. Issei just smirked psychotically before punching him so hard in the face that he broke the persons jaw and sent him reeling into a wall. He's definitely going to the hospital he thought sadistically. Everybody's jaw hit the floor at the sudden attack but Tsubaki and Saji immediately jumped into action.

"Issei Hyoudou, you're in big trouble you're coming with us" Tsubaki ordered authoritatively with a cold glare much to everyone's shock Issei followed without a complaint.

"Why would you do that?" Saji asks Issei shock edged in his tone

"I just wanted to fight…" Issei answered calmly the sentence sent a chill up Saji's spine before they continued marching him to the student council room.

Issei entered the lavishly furnished room and was ordered to sit down in a chair.

"Saji watch him while I get Sona" Tsubaki commanded

"Can't let you do that…." Issei said cryptically with his evil grin emblazoned on his face and the eyes of a killer. He grabbed Tsubaki before she could react; his hand was rammed deep through her chest. A scream never being heard.

Blood began emerging from the wound as Tsubaki took her last breaths and Issei pulled out a blue orb and his hand coated in her blood before unceremoniously dropping her body on the floor. Saji just stood there frozen in disbelief.

Issei then rammed his arm into Saji but not physically injuring him his hand then latched onto his sacred gear,

 **"FAKE GEAR"** Issei said as he pulled out the sacred gear in the form of a purple orb. Saji's eyes then became lifeless and his body became limp but his heart still continued to beat.

Issei now gazed at the two orbs in his hand one mirror Alice the other Absorption line. He then placed them to his chest and Issei now felt more powerful his evil grin grows.

"Phase two ends and the clock begin's…." Issei says cryptically before teleporting home leaving Saji and Tsubaki on the floor.

Issei once again descended into his basement and sat at the work bench. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of a woman with curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes and a voluptuous body.

 **[Seraph Gabriel… Partner don't tell me…] Ddraig said in disbelief**

"Yes, we are going to kidnap Seraph Gabriel" Issei said with his maniac grin growing

Meanwhile in heaven…

"Michael are you still busy?" Gabriel asks politely while sticking her head through the door

"Ah, Gabriel I can spare a few minutes" Michael replied with a smile before Gabriel entered the room

"I was wondering about this Blood Dragon Emperor shouldn't we help stop him?" Gabriel asks with concern

"I wish I could, his atrocities are horrible but I simply can't spare the men. We are still barely running the heavens and also we wouldn't know where to look. He has yet to be identified" Michael said sadly

"But when I can I will send help someone like him needs to be stopped" Michael then promised her with a honest smile

"Thank you brother" she said with a smile before leaving him to his work

As Gabriel walked to her she began wondering about one boy she was watching over him three years ago. He had a pure heart and loved not only his family but also another girl he loved her purely and devotedly.

But his life was brought to ruin by a stray devil it killed his parents and the girl he loved. After that he was filled with malice and sadness, she wanted from the depths of her heart to comfort the boy but she couldn't she was an angel. It was against the rules but for three years she had been wondering what happened to him he suddenly disappeared after the incident. No matter how hard she looked she could not find him. This made her feel useless but she always hoped one day she would meet him again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived at her home where there were two guards posted outside her door as per her brothers orders. He was always so over protective they greeted her before she returned the greeting.

She entered her well-furnished home and headed to the shower wanting to take a shower after a stressful day. But as she was walking to the shower she suddenly detected a presence but she was promptly knocked out unconscious.

After some time Michael had come to visit his sister. He entered her home,

"Gabriel?" he asks curiously but no response his eyes widened when emblazoned on a wall in blood was the saying "Blood will be the atonement for your sins"

"Oh no…" Michael said in disbelief before bursting out of her home and heading to Seraph Uriel and Raphael.

"Michael what's wrong?" Seraph Rapheal asks with concern

"Gabriel… she has been taken by the Blood Dragon Emperor" Michael said with shock and urgency in that moment the heavens were on a manhunt.

"Yo wakey wakey Gabriel" a voice said when Gabriel opened her eyes she discovered herself to be shackled to a chair in a dark room where her white clothes seemed like a beacon. The shackles appeared weak but not matter how much she struggled she could not break free. Gabriel then got a look at her captor she couldn't believe it. It was him,

"Issei Hyoudou?" she said in disbelief

"How did you know that?" Issei asks genuinely shocked

"It's because I was watching over you when you were younger. I saw what happened and I wanted…" Gabriel tried to explain

"Some watching over you did…" Issei interjected with venom while ignoring her shamed expression

"Are you the Blood Dragon Emperor?" She asks wanting to know the truth

"That is me but I don't plan on killing you. You have a more important role…" Issei said flatly

"Anyway Gabriel I have a question" Issei said continuing on

"Is god dead?" Issei asks but Gabriel was shocked what would make him think that she thought but didn't reply.

"*Sigh* I expect answers immediately but oh well I don't mind using methods." Issei said with an evil grin

"You angels value your purity don't you?" Issei says while leaning into Gabriel's ears as he places his hand on her shoulder the touch made Gabriel flinch

"It's really hard to find pretty women these days so I hope you don't mind me doing a little of touching…" he continues as his hand trails down to her breasts before giving it a grope which made Gabriel blush while she attempted to back away from him.

"You don't want to become fallen do you? I could make it happen…" Issei says sadistically as his hand trailed down her belly clearly going towards her womanhood.

As Issei inched closer and closer he began to see Gabriel's resolve to break it was the worst thing for a angel to fall and Issei had a few sexual ways to make it happen.

"Y-Yes…" She said barely audible Issei immediately retracted his hand and began steeping towards the exit of the room.

"The Issei I knew wouldn't do stuff like this…" Gabriel said truthfully

"Well… he is dead" Issei snapped

"Anyway sit tight I have stuff to attend to" Issei commanded before exiting

"Phase three complete" he said to himself

"Now shall we give the maou sisters a visit" Issei said with maniac laughter as he began teleporting to school.

Rias and Sona along with their respective peerages were gathered around Tsubaki and Saji's body. A tense and forlorn atmosphere could be felt, Sona felt angry.

"What could have done this Sona?" Rias asks with shock

"I-I don't know… but when I do I will kill it" Sona admits with anger as she gazed at her queen's lifeless body

"What should we do?" Kiba asks he has a grim expression on his face

"No healing magic works on Saji and Tsubaki…" Kiba attempts to say

"This is really pathetic…" A chilling voice said they turned to the door way to see Issei with a murderous grin and killing intent sending a chill up everyone's spine.

"Did you do this Issei?" Kiba snaps

"Of course I did… I am the one and only Blood Dragon Emperor…" Issei says his murderous grin growing

"Impossible…" Rias said in disbelief

"I will destroy you…" Sona snapped

 **[WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

"Blood will be the atonement for your sins…" Issei says with his murderous grin under his helmet as everybody readied for combat.

 **A/N: Well there we go I'm loving this psycho Issei hope you do to and his 'methods'. I created this move called 'Fake Gear' it basically tricks the person's soul into believing they have the sacred gear but don't a side effect of this is they are unable to move or do anything but are still alive. I made it as a way so that Issei doesn't kill off certain characters. I will also be adding a kill list so we can track which characters Issei killed. Last note I will try to make chapters at least 2000 words long but no promises. Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento **

**Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, once again another well received chapter although this one was loaded with very important questions. Which I will answer,**

 **NotSaint666: I'm gonna have to say no, as crazy as Issei is he is not a rapist but rather a genocidal maniac and yes I am aware my grammer is bad I am trying to improve it. Since I'm on the note of grammer would anyone be willing to beta-read?**

 **Damha: That's a surprise which you will have to read to find out but I am not going make Gabriel fall because I can't imagine her as so.**

 **DragonMaster128: Your question will be answered in this chapter. With regards to Issei stealing sacred gears through sex which made me laugh, Issei is more likely to kill them.**

 **Those were the major questions with regards to pairing so far it is Gabriel, Kuroka and Tiamat. I am also considering adding Fem-Vali to the harem also hopefully Penemue. Besides, that thanks for the tons of support and reviews.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

The knights of the two peerages immediately rushed Issei with swords poised to kill him. They were fast but the only one Issei really considered an opponent was Kiba. Who was the most experienced and fastest out of all of them.

 **[BOOST] Issei's aura intensified as a black aura began seeping out of his armor**

The two Sitri knights went for his sides while Kiba charged forward. Issei boosted forward meeting Kiba had on. Kiba went for an overhead slash which Issei parried with his arm before ramming his fist straight through Kiba's abdomen making him grit his teeth in pain. But then a torrent of harrowing screams was heard as Issei yanked out his sacred gear.

"Thanks for the gear Kiba…" he said with his murderous grin under his helmet before chucking his body to the Sitri knight on his right before charging the one on the left. He shoulder charged her impacting with her head and sending her into a wall with a broken neck and battered face.

The other Sitri knight recovered and attacked him but Issei caught her blade and promptly snapped it in two before kicking her right in solar plexus. It was done with such force she was sent through several walls before ending up outside the building.

"You murder…" Sona roared as she unleashed a wave water of magic Issei just stood there raising his arm in a guard pose.

"Ara, Ara. We could have made a good couple but oh well…" Akeno said with a sadistic smile before sending her thunder into the wave of water electrically charging it.

After a few seconds the water dissipated but the infamous **[BOOST]** was heard as Issei casually stepped out of his previous position.

"Thanks for the buzz…" Issei said psychotically before activating his jets and charging, intending to take out the magic casters.

Although Koneko intervened kicking him mid-flight sending him into a wall as Sona's rooks converged on him.

They were then hit by two dragon shoots which their rook defense protected them from but it was a mere distraction as Issei tore their heads off and flung it to Koneko's feet. Who's usually calm expression seemed to be breaking apart.

"Seriously Pathetic… I expected more from the Maou's sisters" Issei insulted them with disdain

"Take this" Rias replied as she launched a massive ball of destruction at Issei he just smirked under his helmet before saying,

 **"MIRROR ALICE"** before a full scale mirror appeared in front of Issei, Rias's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had done.

The attack was then reflected heading straight for her but Koneko stood in front of it. Shielding Rias from the attack but heavily wounding Koneko making her unable to continue to fight.

"Alright, Play time is over… If you value the rest of your peerage members life surrender…" Issei said as an ultimatum.

The two Maou sisters glanced at each other uneasily on the one hand they wanted to protect their members there was no way they could win but on the other they couldn't trust him. Not to mention he is a sadistic psychopathic killer. They reluctantly knew what they had to do.

"We surrender" Rias said with a sigh of disappointment Issei's grin widened

"Thank you for your cooperation…" he replied before knocking Rias, Akeno and Sona out. He hefted there three bodies onto his shoulders along with Koneko's before heading for the door. He then felt two magic blasts which just pretty much tickled he turned around to see the two bishops in Sona's peerage with defiant expressions on their faces.

 **"SWORD BIRTH"** Issei roared as several swords jutted out of the ground impaling the two bishops as the screamed in agnoy.

He then realized he had missed one person, a pawn in Sona's peerage. He turned around to see her sobbing hysterically in the corner she was coated in the blood of the rooks. Issei rolled his eyes under his helmet she wasn't worth the effort of killing her,

"Drama queen" he said off handedly before teleporting to the room where Gabriel was also held

"Hey Gabriel" he said randomly as he deposited the Maou sisters on two chairs and chained them up. Gabriels eyes widened as she realized who they were.

"You kidnapped the Maou's sisters!" Gabriel said in shock

"Indeed I did" Issei replied curtly before taking Koneko and Akeno and placing them and restraining them in a separate room. He then attended to Koneko's wounds.

After that he teleported to the occult research clubroom to see one more person. He then walked down the corridor to stand before a room that had an off limit sign on it and was closed off with a barrier. He promptly ripped the barrier down and rushed in. He quickly locked on to his target and rushed him impaling his arm right through him.

"Can't have you using that ability on me can we…" Issei said as if he was scolding the person and pulled out his sacred gear.

"Forbidden Balor View… A rare and beautiful sacred gear now it's mine…" Issei said psychotically before unceremoniously throwing the boy's lifeless body into a corner.

[ **Partner since you have all the gears you need. What's the next step?] Ddraig asks curiously**

"There is one more gear I don't have… Divine Dividing" Issei answered

 **[No way, if you do that you could die!] Ddraig explained**

"Well, we won't know till we try it" Issei replied with his evil grin etched on to his face

"But I will need God-Breaker first…" he reminded himself

Meanwhile…

"Michael are you alright you seem a bit pale?" Azazel's asks with concern

"Gabriel… she has been taken by the Blood Dragon Emperor" Michael answered with a forlorn tone

"I see, so that's why you called all of us together" Sirzech's said

"Yes, I want your aid in finding her." Michael said but it was almost like a demand

"Well, I'm in" Azazel says pledging his support

"After all, that nut job needs to be put down sooner rather than later…" Azazel added

"I will help to." Sirzech's answered suddenly a teleportation circle appeared and there appeared a beautiful women with Silver hair. Who had a trouble expression emblazoned on her face.

"Grayfia what's the matter?" Sirzech's asks

"Lady Rias and Lady Sona have been attacked. Their peerages almost all of Sona's have been killed except for two her pawns." Grayfia answered making Sirzech face turn to that of worry and concern.

"Lady Rias Knight Kiba is dead while her rook Koneko and queen Akeno are missing" Grayfia added

"I think we can guess who is behind that…" Azazel said

"Yes, also Gasper and Kiba along with Sona's pawn Saji sacred gears have been taken. Although, Saji is still alive but he can't move or do anything." Grayfia informed them

"Grayfia call the other Maou, the phenex family along with our own family also inform Sairaorg Bael we will need his help." Sirzech's told Grayfia anger in his tone although hidden

"We are going to kill the Blood Dragon Emperor" Sirzech's decreed to which Azazel and Michael nodded

Suddenly Azazel's phone began ringing he looked at it and it was Shemhazai.

"Yeah, Shemhazai?" Azazel replies nonchantly

"Azazel! We need your help the blood dragon emperor is here at the Grigori institute he took out Tamiel, Baraqiel and is currently engaging Amaros, Sahariel and Penemue" Shemhazai informed him

"Alright, I'm coming with Sirzech's and Michael stall him." Azazel replied as he started creating a teleportation circle

"The Grigori institute is under attack and it's him" Azazel informed curtly but that was all that need to be said as they both stepped into his teleportation circle.

"Come on! This is really pathetic" Issei insulted as he smashed Sahariel into a wall with God Breaker in his balance breaker knocking him out and breaking at least a few bones.

 **[BOOST]**

He then turned to Amaros who was readying many light spears along with Penemue. Penemue had caught Issei's attention as she was quite the looker with beautiful purple hair and seductive violet eyes but he shook the thoughts off as Amaros launched the light spears at him.

 **"MIRROR ALICE"** Issei roared as the full scale mirror appeared Amaraos was then struck by the reflected attack impaling him to a wall with many spears.

He then glanced at Penemue before continuing to walk.

"I admire beauty so I'm going to spare you…" Issei said as he kept walking as Penemue froze in place the Blood Dragon Emperor complimented her it was weird she should have felt disgusted but felt like it was sincere.

"Albion, get your sissy ass out here and fight your rival!" Issei roared as he walked into a massive hall

Two figures then stepped out it was Shemhazai and a beautiful busty girl with sapphire blue eyes and silver hair reaching to her waist.

"Damn… this generation's white dragon emperor is hot!" Issei said randomly confusing the two before Issei rushed Shemhazai shoulder charging him but he easily side stepped it.

"I will stop you Blood Dragon Emperor" Shemhazai declared as he summoned a storm of swords. Issei just smirked under his helmet.

 **"GLORY DRAG TROOPERS!"** Issei roared as several drag knights appeared with some having Warhammer's others having swords and immediately attacked Shemhazai forcing him to turn his attention.

"This blade black smith subspecies balance breaker is really something…" he said randomly

 **[VANISHING DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

"So you're the Red Dragon Emperor also known as the Blood Dragon Emperor. I'm glad my rival isn't weak" the women said as she was in her white scale mail with yellow eyes and blue gems along with white dragon wings.

"Before we fight can I know your name pretty?" Issei says with a bit of interest

"Valeria Lucifer" the women answered

"Issei Hyoudou" Issei replied before he was immediately rushed by her

 **[DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE]**

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

Was heard as the two arch-rivals clashed. But as soon as she came into contact Issei swung God Breaker in a wide arc but she managed to avoid it before cocking her fist back and aiming for his head. Issei grinned he got her right where he wanted.

He dodged the punch before bringing back God Breaker smashing her in the chest sending her into the ceiling while also breaking her scale mail.

 **[Impossible Ophis made you a weapon!] Albion exclaimed with shock**

"Valeria, since I like you I will give an option either I take your sacred gear or you join me in my goal" Issei declared his ultimatum as Valeria managed to get out of the hole in the ceiling

"Hmm, interesting proposition" Valeria replied (This is before Vali knew about the chaos brigade or joined it)

"Will there be lots of fighting?" She asks curiously

"You bet there will…" Issei said with confidence

"Then I am in." She answered

 **[What you don't care about having to fight him.] Albion answered**

"There will always be friendly spars" Valeria added

Suddenly a teleportation circle appeared and out came Sirzech's, Michael and Azazel.

"Well if it isn't the Siscon pair and the pevert…" Issei insulted

"We will stop you." Sirzech's said grimly as his aura and killing intent increased

"Sorry but no I have stuff to do…" Issei said casually

 **"GLORY DRAG TROOPERS!"** Issei roared as a horde of Drag troopers appeared and swarmed the three leaders as he teleported with Valeria back to his house.

But the moment he stepped out of the teleportation circle he turned to Valeria and shoved his arm through her chest.

"I'm sorry I need it…" Issei told her it almost sounded Sincere

 **"FAKE GEAR"** Issei bellowed as he yanked Divine Dividing out . As her body fell to the floor limp and her eyes lifeless but heart still beating Issei placed it into his chest. He immediately fell to his knees and began screaming in pain but he grit his teeth and began enduring the pain. Issei did not know how long he was screaming for but minutes seemed like hours.

Suddenly the pain stopped when two white dragon wings sprouted from Issei's back.

 **[IMPOSSIBLE!]** Ddraig and Albion said simultaneously while Issei grinned triumphantly before cackling a series of maniac laughs.

 **And that's it, I hope you liked it and I am going to ask again if someone wants to beta-read please inform me. Also I know that Sona had different people in her peerage but for now they will just be anon fillers so I apologize for that. Besides that Read, Favorite, Follow and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento **

**Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**

 **Yuuto Kiba**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Rey Kusaka**

 **Tsubasa Yura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings, So another chapter released before I get to the story I would like to thank you for the support as this story has reached over 50 reviews which is the most I have had on any of my stories. One more thing is there is a lemon in this chapter besides that nothing much.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

As Issei gazed down at Valeria's lifeless body he felt something he had felt in some time, Pity. All he felt was anger and sadness so to feel pity was a foreign yet familiar feeling. He had never felt pity when he killed defenseless women and children but why now he mused. Issei leaned down and picked Valeria's body and holding her bridal style. He then took her body upstairs to his room and laid her body on his bed before going down to get a drink.

He hadn't slept in at least five days but it was not that he wanted to sleep the memories would hunt him but he was rather doing it out of necessity he wouldn't be able to fight effectively if he continued without sleep.

 **[Iss….] Albion tried to speak**

 **[If I were you Albion I would be quiet] Ddraig warned him surprisingly the dragon listened**

After taking the bottle of whisky out of the fridge and chugging it down in one go. Issei felt the alcohol begin to take its effect as he began to fell drowsy and tired. He didn't bother fighting it he just let it take him as he fell asleep on the floor with the whisky bottle in hand.

 _Issei's dream…_

 _"Come on Issei let's go!" a girl with shimmering blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes told him_

 _"Alright, Anna I'm coming Issei" he replied as he caught up to her when he got by her side she took his hand in her own and smile which made Issei blush but smile back._

 _"So do you want to come over to my house today? My parents won't mind." He asks her hopefully_

 _"Sure" she replied with the smile Issei loved about her so much_

 _As Issei got home he was greeted by his mom who was cooking in the kitchen while his father was watching tv._

 _"Hey mom and dad" Issei greeted them_

 _"Ah, Issei I see you brought Anna home with you" his mom said with a warm smile_

 _"Hello Mrs Hyoudou I just came to study with Issei" she told her_

 _"Of course I can't thank you enough Anna you're a good influence on Issei" His mom said honestly before Issei quickly rushed Anna upstairs before any more embarrassments could happen._

 _"Ah, young love." His father said with smile at how happy his son has become and less perverted_

 _Studying was half the truth but he and Anna liked to nurture their love before doing any really studying. Issei closed the door and blushed knowing what was gonna happen next Anna too had a cute blush on her face._

 _Anna sat on the bed her eyes looking at Issei with eyes of want but shyness as well. He sat on the bed with her by his side he took her hand before leaning and kissing her passionately but tenderly .She returned the kiss with enthusiasm her tongue entering his mouth and dueling his in passionate fervor. They both then began to undress each other and after they did he began to look at her beautiful body._

 _"Anna… You're so beautiful" he complimented her She then unbuttoned her bra giving him a view of her beautiful breasts which made him immediately lean in to grope her breasts. They felt soft in his hands and she seemed to enjoy it as she began letting out cut moans. He moans grew louder when he began to suck her nipples making her fall back onto the bed. She began breathing heavily under his ministrations and his own arousal was beginning to awaken and Anna realized it._

 _"Issei… are you hard?" she asks cutely_

 _"Um… yes…" He admitted rather embarrassedly_

 _She looks up to see Issei's aching hard on through his boxers which resulted in him having an embarrassed expression on his face. But she simply smiled back and placed her hand on his chest and pushed him lightly onto his back. She then began to place a trail of kisses down his neck towards his crotch making his heart pace at the sensation; it only got better as she got closer to his arousal._

 _She then relieved him off his boxers freeing his arousal of its confines._

 _"Do you want me to use my breasts?" she asks to which he nods_

 _She then sandwiches her beautiful and soft breasts around his dick before beginning to suck the tip of his dick. He grit his teeth at the feeling of her warm wet mouth and coupled with the sensation of her soft breasts it was heaven. He then began to instinctively buck his hips into her breasts forcing more of the tip into her mouth coupled with her rubbing her breasts against dick made him come to an explosive climax as he blew his load into her mouth. She took it all without hesistation swallowing it._

 _After she finished she asked something he was hoping she would,_

 _"Do you finally want to 'do' it?" She asks shyly but with a cute blush_

 _"Only if you want to…" he admitted she nodded her approval as she laid back and spread her legs open to show him her wet womanhood. He reflexively gulps at the view but it serves to make him hard quick._

 _He then leaned on top of her positioning his dick against her entrance. He glanced at her she gave him a nod before bracing for the inevitable pain as he entered her they both lost their virginity. He grit his teeth at the sensation of her warm and wet inner walls while she tried to stifle a moan half pain, half pleasure. He didn't want her to be in pain so he tried to pull out but she locked her legs around his waist preventing him from pulling out._

 _"We have come this far don't pull out…" she told him he reluctantly nodded before beginning to slowly thrust. Every movement he did brought pleasure to him and her but it took some time for her to get accustomed to the feeling. Soon she was moaning sexually while he began to increase the pace going deeper and faster._

 _"Anna… you feel so good…" he told her as he kept thrusting_

 _"It only feels good cause of you Issei" she replied between her moans before locking him in a kiss as they kissed passionately she began moaning more fervently into the kiss._

 _He began thrusting as fast as he got closer and closer to climax and so did she._

 _"I'm, gonna… cum" he warned her_

 _"It's alright…. I want you… to inside me…" she replied sincerely which made him happier_

 _With a few final thrusts he finally cummed and blew his load into her while she moaned in ecstasy but bit his shoulder to stifle them. They basked in the afterglow of their climax, panting but happy. Soon they broke their embrace and dressed before doing their homework._

 _It was evening when loud noises were heard before two loud screams were heard. A chill of fear jolted up through their bodies._

 _"Anna, get behind me" Issei told her she was shaking with fear but obeyed and got behind him_

 _Suddenly the door was burst open and it collided with him trapping him between the wall and itself. A figure strode in with blood red eyes filled with killing intent his body covered in black. He then looked at Anna before rushing her and impaling her to a wall with some sort of black sword. Her scream shaking him to the core he lost it,_

 _"YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!" He Roared before summoning and red gauntlet_

 _[BOOST!]_

 _He smashed the door off him and rushed the man decking him squarely in the face launching him into the wall. He was then impaled squarely through the chest by sword but he didn't falter and rushed the assailant punching him in stomach. He then fell to his knee's Issei then placed his hand and with roar of anger ripped the things head off killing it and blood splaying everywhere._

 _He then turned to Anna who was bleeding profusely he ripped the sword out of her and held her in her arms. He laid her on the floor and placed his hand on her wound applying pressure to stop the bleeding but it was all in vain._

 _"Issei…" she spoke weakly_

 _"Save your strength Anna you will be fine." Issei said determinedly_

 ** _[Partner, I'm sorry the swords are poisoned, I saved you by turning your organs into that of a dragon's but I can't save your lover…] a voice in his head said with sadness at having to inform of such new_**

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT SAVE HER" Issei roared in anguish and anger but then much to his surprise Anna leaned up and kissed him it tasted of blood but it would be the last kiss they shared before she died in his arms. Issei then lost it and began crying while cradling her lifeless body. He had to be pried from her by the police._

 _As he sat outside with his shirt covered in blood but the mysterious gauntlet that was on his hand was gone. He was crying albeit less than before._

 _"YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER" a voice shouted in anger he looked up to see Anna's mother crying_

 _"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER…. SHE'S DEAD CAUSE OF YOU!" she blamed him_

 _"Amelia! Calm down he also lost people who were precious to him." Her father said coming to his aid in that moment he saw his parent's lifeless body rolled out on a stretcher followed by Anna's. Issei's fists clenched and his eyes became lifeless before he ran off with Anna's father calling out for him to comeback but it was in vain._

 _"I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM ALL I WONT STOP UNTIL ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD!" He swore as he kept running but he then fell into a black pit and the same series of events would keep repeating in a vicious cycle until he woke up._

Meanwhile…

 **[Make your partner give back my sacred gear!] Albion demanded with anger his yellow eyes beaming with anger**

 **[Albion, you have seen his dreams and memories there is no way he will give it back.] Ddraig told him bluntly his demeanor one of calm**

 **[Even so you should still try!] Albion still persisted much to Ddraig's annoyance**

 **[No… and Yes I don't necessarily agree with my partners killings but I still know there is good in him.] Ddraig told his rival seriously**

 **[Do you still believe that after all he has done?] Albion asks seriously with a hint of disbelief**

 **[I do. Also Albion don't you feel angry that we were sealed?] Ddraig asks his rival with anger in his voice at them being sealed and their fight being interrupted**

 **[I do it makes me want to kill them all] Albion admitted rather quickly**

 **[My partner is our best shot at getting back at them.] Ddraig told him seriously**

 **[*Sigh* I can't disagree with that as much as I hate to admit it he is stronger than my host and almost as strong as a god] Albion reluctantly admitted**

 **[But I believe he needs allies and I'm thinking of someone In particular…] Albion said with a grin**

 **[You can't be thinking off….] Ddraig replied with incredulity but Albion simply nodded**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AS MY GRAMMER ISNT GREAT IF YOUR INTERESTED PM OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW.**

 **Besides that I hope you liked this chapter. Read, Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento **

**Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**

 **Yuuto Kiba**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Rey Kusaka**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

 **Gasper Vladi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this chapter took a bit longer than usual blame Esl One Cologne anyway in this chapter the members of the harem will start appearing and Issei's plan will be revealed besides that nothing.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Issei eyes creaked open to find him on the kitchen floor. He had a stinging headache but for some reason he felt a serious urge to hit something as both his fists were clenched coupled with the feeling of anger. He then remembered who his prisoners were and smirked evilly he just got an idea.

Rias Gremory eyes opened to find her strapped to a chair with the restraints done tightly. Across from her was Gabriel while to her right was Sona.

"Gabriel?" she asks with unsureness

"Rias you're finally awake" Gabriel replied

"Where are we?" Rias quickly asked

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure but we are probably in Issei's dungeon." She guessed

"Gabriel did he kidnap you as well?" Sona asks to which Gabriel nodded

"What do you think he is planning to do with us?" Rias asks her best friend

"Two things come to mind, torture things or a bargaining chip" her childhood friend guessed bluntly but Rias expression didn't change although on the inside she was freaking out. There could be no limits to what Issei could do.

"Where are Koneko and Akeno?" Rias asks as she glances around the room looking for them

"He took them to a separate room" Gabriel informed her

"Is there any way we can escape?" Sona asks

"No these restraints are unbreakable." Gabriel told them honestly

"So we are stuck with a mentally unstable psychopath who hates devils…" Sona said discerning the situation

"The psychopath is here…" a voice chimed in they all looked up to see Issei walking with the boosted gear on his hand

"I hope you're enjoying your accommodations…" he told them with sarcasm but none replied

"So no small talk huh? Oh well better for me…" he told them honestly with a smirk of anticaption

"You see I have been really bored and pissed off lately so I thought you could entertain me" he told them bluntly as he stood behind Rias who tried to put up a brave front

"How does raping the Maou's sister sound?" He said as if it was nothing while holding some of Rias hair feeling its texture all the girls expression turned to one of horror

"You are a monster!" Sona said bluntly before she was punched in the face by Issei's gauntleted hand leaving a bruise on her face

"Well you shut up quickly" he said grinning at how she shut up after he punched her in the face

"Now where we… ah yes raping imagine I could break you turning you into my sex slave making you only lust after my cock…" He said reveling in the idea as he began feeling her breasts as much as she tried not showing it her face showed it all her body could not resist the idea.

"Too bad it could have been really fun… but I don't fuck with devil whores…" he said coldly before punching her in the face so hard with his gauntlet leaving an impression of it on her cheek she immediately began crying and whimpering before Issei continued his onslaught punching her while maintaining a sadistic grin. Soon her face was covered in bruises and her nose began bleeding Sona and Gabriel kept watching with horror at the brutal act.

"You're a monster!" Gabriel insulted

"Well you know what Gabriel this world needs monsters!" Issei retorted as he turned his attention to her

"Not everything can be pitch perfect there will always need to be someone who plays the bad guy and the other who plays the good guy. It's as simple as that." He continued he raised his fist with the intent of hitting Gabriel but he retracted it and sighed

"You remind me to much of her…" he muttered before walking to the door the last words he said before leaving

"Your days are numbered Gremory remember that…"

"Now, let's find that ally you were talking about Albion…" he said before teleporting to the location where he could find his ally

He was in a forest the forest of familiars to be correct.

"You sure we will find her here?" Issei asks Albion and Ddraig

 **[She is here although don't expect her to welcome you with open arms…] Ddraig told him honestly**

 **[Indeed she will hate you since you have Ddraig in you] Albion also informed him**

"Oh well I like forcing women to submit…" he said with a sadistic grin before summoning divine dividing and began flying around to look for his ally.

He soon arrived at a massive cave the sight made him smirk so this where my ally is.

"Yo Tiamat are you home?" he shouts loudly while standing at the cave entrance

 **[ARE YOU CRAZY?] Ddraig and Albion said simultaneously**

"Wow she really must be strong to make you two shit yourselves" Issei laughed at the dragon's reaction while grinning like a maniac, he loved a good fight.

 **"DDRAIG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** a powerful voice roared as a blue western dragon stomped out of the cave she had golden eyes with two large wings sprouting out of her back.

 **[Uh…. Hey Tiamat how are you?] Ddraig replies nervously but the reply was Issei had to dodge a blast of blue fire**

 **"YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS BALLS DDRAIG, YOU AND YOUR HOST"** Tiamat said

"Alright, alright I get it you hate Ddraig but anyway I have a proposal for you. I want you to become my familiar so you can help me with my goal." He proposed to Tiamat

 **"AND WHAT KIND OF GOAL MIGHT THAT BE?" She asks with disdain**

"To kill the leaders of the three factions…" He said bluntly Tiamat immediately began laughing

 **"YOU! KILLING THE LEADERS OF THE THREE FACTIONS!" She said in between her laughs**

"I can do it…" he said

 **"[BOOSTED GEAR** ]" He said before summoning the red gauntlet

 **"[DIVINE DIVIDING]"** the light blue wings appeared out of his back

"And my favorite **GODBREAKER** " he declared before summoning the hammer

 **"HOW CAN DDRAIG AND ALBION HAVE THE SAME HOST? THOSE TWO HATE EACH OTHER! ALSO WHY WOULD OPHIS GIVE A HUMAN A WEAPON!"** Tiamat said sounding shocked

"Well it was a gift with regards to Ophis. While Ddraig and Albion, they agree with my plan so yeah anyway you in or I'm gonna have to force you to submit?" he declares his reply was burst of blue fire which he dodged Issei just smirked

 **[VANISHING WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL** ] Issei was then covered in scale mail half being red and the eye slit green with a green gem on his hand while the other half was white with a yellow eye slit and a blue gem on his hand while the gem in the center of the armor was half blue and the other half was green.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]** was heard as Issei rushed a weakened Tiamat she put up a storm of blue flame but Issei powered through it before swinging Godbreaker hitting Tiamat in the chest sending her into the mountain.

 **"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BOY I WAS GOING TO SPARE YOU BUT NOW ILL END YOU!"** Tiamat declared as she breathed even more blue flames but the area she targeted was empty. She glanced around her surrounding to have no site of Issei she then glanced to the sky.

"HAMMERFALL" Issei roared as he brought Godbreaker in an overhead smash at full speed, Smashing Tiamat's head and whole body into the floor. Issei then stood on her head.

"Do you submit?" he asks to which Tiamat begrudgingly agreed. She then shifted to her human form which made Issei drool a bit she had beautiful blue hair with pale gold eyes and a hot body Issei received a slap over the head for staring. But he didn't care it wasn't like she could anything he already beat her.

They both then teleported to Issei's house.

"You can get settled in I have something to do." He told her before disappearing

"What an interesting but stupid boy." Tiamat muttered yet for some reason the thought of being forced to submit turned her on but she shrugged it off and got settled in.

"Ah, Akeno and Koneko I hope you two had a restful sleep" Issei told them as he appeared before the two girls who were awake, worried and scared.

"Where's Rias?" Akeno immediately asks

"Really you had to start with a cliché line?" Issei sighed before turning to Koneko who looked away trying to ignore him

He removed her restraints before dragging a stubborn Koneko out of the room who was valiantly trying to resist but it was in vein.

"Look if you don't want me to kill Akeno you better behave…" he threatened her struggling ended much to his surprise.

He took Koneko to a random forest clearing and dropped her on the floor she still had an angry look but was willing to cooperate. She was behaving well which made Issei grin evilly.

"I want you to summon your sister." He ordered Koneko still maintaining his grin

"Never" Koneko replied with anger

"Remember if you value Akeno's life…" he hinted to which Koneko got angrier but relented and summoned her sister. But after a few seconds nothing happened.

"She's not coming." Koneko said

"Now, now let's not be hasty…" Issei said having faith that she would come a few seconds later the portal appeared and out stepped a young women with a voluptuous figure with long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils she had a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi. The kimono feature a red interior and it is open at her shoulders giving Issei a view of her large breasts which made him lust after them but he shook the thoughts off.

"Shirone, you summoned me _-nya"_ the women said

"I wanted to speak with you Kuroka." Issei said

"And who might you be-nya?" she then asks with a curious smile

"Someone who wants you to be my ally." He told her

"What's in it for me?" she asks with a suspicious expression

"Your sister and you get to take vengeance against devils" he said laying down the benefits

"Interesting Blood Dragon Emperor-nya" she said

"I'm surprised you knew who I was…" he said honestly

"Well you have the red dragon emperor don't you not to mention the white dragon emperor-nya" she said with a knowing smile

"So what do you say?" he asks wanting to know her answer

"I agree Blood Dragon Emperor-nya but on one condition…" she said cryptically pausing before answering

"You have to have kids with me…"

"What?" Issei and Koneko both said

"I want strong children and having children of the white and red dragon emperor will make them strong." She explained

"Alright I agree" he said to which Kuroka smiled before hugging her sister and asking how she was while Issei teleported back to where Rias , Sona and Gabriel were.

Meanwhile…

The leaders of three factions along with Sera-fall leviathan, Riser Phenex and the head of the Gremory and Phenex house were seated around a table.

"Rias and Sona have been kidnapped by the blood dragon emperor…" Sirzechs informed the devils

"What do you mean he kidnapped my Rias!" Riser immediately said while standing up but was calmed down by a glance from lord and lady Phenex

"He has also kidnapped Gabriel" Michael informed them

"Do we know where they are?" Lord Gremory asks

"No but we did discover who the Blood Dragon Emperor is. He Is a boy by the name of Issei Hyoudou seventeen his parents and girlfriend were murdered by a stray devil three years ago." Azazel informed them

"I will kill that bastard for taking my so-tan" Sera-fall said darkly

"I understand that you're all angry but we can't be rash after all he has the advantage" Sirzechs admitted rather angrily

But then suddenly the tv in the room turned on and on it was Issei Hyoudou and behind him lined up was Rias, Sona and Gabriel.

"Greetings, Supernatural realm my name is Issei Hyoudou and I am the infamous Blood Dragon Emperor" he introduced himself while waving the Boosted Gear at the camera

"As you can see behind me is Rias Gremory sister to Sirzechs and heir to the Gremory house hold, Sona Sitiri sister to Sera-fall leviathan and heir to the Sitri household and finally Gabriel sister to Michael also one of the four great seraphs."

"I kidnapped these three women so they can aid me in my goal which is the death of the leaders of the three great factions."

"My demands are simple you all come with your armies and meet me on the biggest plain in the underworld if you don't well let's just say Gabriel will be the first seraph to fall you can guess which manner im gonna do it in while the Maou's sisters will be broke sex slaves" Issei said showing off an evil grin

"You have 24 hours to be there otherwise you know what happens and to prove I'm not bullshitting…" He promptly decked Rias in the face and she began whimpering

"Save me…" she whimpered while crying

"Well, ain't that pathetic…" Issei said with disdain

"See you later Siscon pair and Pervert" before the transmission cut and the room with the leaders of the three factions was filled with massive killing intent.

 **There we go Issei's plan has been revealed and next chapter will be filled with death and destruction and loads and loads of blood. I hope you liked this chapter if you did Read, Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento **

**Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**

 **Yuuto Kiba**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Rey Kusaka**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

 **Gasper Vladi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back this chapter took a while cause school just started (FUN) and I my grandpa had a stroke but thankfully he is fine now so I'm able to get back to writing. Although beware updates will be late now cause school started. One more thing I will be putting Samael in this chapter but I hope you don't mind if I change his appearance since a dragon killer should be more badass. Enough about me now to the story,**

* * *

A deadly and intense silence invaded the room as Michael, Sera-fall and Sirzechs along with the respective house leaders and Rias's fiancé Riser stayed silent. Azazel could see they were barely keeping their anger in and simply decided to wait who would speak first.

"Azazel…. Unfreeze Samael and gather your men, Michael…. Get your army and the seraphs ready for battle while I will inform the other Maou and ready my peerage and more men…" Sirzechs ordered and Azazel reluctantly nodded knowing that this was not the time to argue and they would need Samael, Everybody left the room without uttering another word.

Meanwhile Issei had informed Kuroka and Tiamat of his transmission they were shocked but did not say a word. He was now in his basement cleaning guns to pass the time he knew they would need at least several hours to get ready he knew they would be bringing armies and he grinned at the thought of having such a battle. Although he was worried about their dragon slayer weapons, Michael had Ascalon while Sirzechs had his power of destruction which could not be underestimated.

He already had a plan in mind but he needed a failsafe just in case he lost but the idea popped into his head when he saw a stick of C4 peeking out of a case full of them and he grinned evilly before making his failsafe. But as he finished his failsafe he heard footsteps and he turned around to see a taller Koneko with an hourglass figure bigger breasts and ass she also had two cat ears peeking out of her hair and had a tail that split into two towards the end.

"What happened to you?" he asks but just as he finished his sentence before Koneko shot a blast of Senjutsu at him he dodged it but then was hit with another one that sent him into a wall.

"Ah so you can sense my movements…" he deduced as he yanked himself out of the wall crack

"With this new power I will avenge Kiba!" she declared as she continued unleashing blast after blast of Senjutsu but Issei kept dodging and taking hits.

"Why aren't you fighting seriously!" she asks as her eyes narrowed and she continued unleashing blasts of Senjutsu while Issei just smirked casually

"Because…" he said cryptically before suddenly throwing out the absorption line

 **[ABSORB]**

"If I went full strength on you I would kill you…" he finished

 **[ABSORB]**

Koneko fell to her knee's as her power was drained she was clearly struggling but it was in vain he simply continued Absorbing more power. Soon enough Kuroka walked down the stairs

"Shirone _-nya_ why are you attacking Issei _-nya_?" Kuroka asks with a slight disappointed expression

"He killed him!" Koneko replied with tears forming at the sides of her eyes but her general expression was one of rage and resentment

"Shirone he is the key to our species survival…" Kuroka informed her younger sister

"You want to have children with a murder!" Koneko retorted

"Don't worry Koneko I will get the fate I deserve…" Issei told her before walking past an angry Koneko who on the inside was confused by his cryptic words and Kuroka who had a dumbfounded expression etched on her face.

As he headed out of the basement and towards the stairs he was intercepted by Tiamat who had a serious expression on her face,

"What fate do you deserve Issei?" Tiamat asks cryptically

"I think you can guess what that is because you have been secretly talking with Ddraig and Albion…" he said unphased as he continued walking up the stairs towards his room. Leaving a shocked Tiamat she knew that Issei wanted to die to whether he achieves his goal or not. To him killing the leaders of the three factions was simply an excuse to keep living and once that excuse Is gone he would have nothing to live for.

In the cold icy depths of the Cocytus, Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel and Kokabiel stood around a solid block of Ice in it was the infamous dragon killer himself Samael. The four cadre fallen angel had grim expressions on their faces as they were about to release one of the most destructive and deadly beings in the supernatural realm.

"Azazel this is crazy…" Shemhazai voiced his opinion

"We are fighting the red dragon emperor and possibly the white dragon emperor even if we have dragon slayer magic, Ascalon and the power of beings like us. There is no guarantee we will win." Azazel told them before they finished the ritual.

The ice at first began melting drop by drop before it broke open like a damn bursting and fell to the ground. The figure known as Samael was revealed, he had dark purple eyes with messy black hair, his right half of his body was completely made up of black dragon scales a black dragon wing sprouted out of the right side of his back while the left half was a muscular human with a large black fallen angel wing sprouting out of the left half of his back.

"Azazel…. Why have you freed me?" Samael asked immediately his voice was burdened with strength

"We have a dragon in need of killing." Azazel informed him

"Hmm, he must really be powerful for you to unfreeze me." He said with a smirk at the situation they had frozen him but now they need him.

"I will help you on the condition that I choose to fight him when I want." He told them and his tone told them there was no room for negotiation.

"Fine, as long as you kill him in the end." Azazel sighed

"Good, now battle waits for no man" he said as he walked away towards the exit of the Cocytus

"We unleashed a demon to fight another demon…" Baraqiel said grimly

Hours had passed as Issei leaning on God Breaker while waiting with Kuroka, Tiamat and Koneko on the plain in the underworld. Much to his surprise she came along stating "If someone is going to kill you it will be me". Gabriel, Rias, Sona and Akeno were waiting alongside them but bounded and Issei implanted his failsafe.

"You put bombs on us…" Sona deduced

"Indeed I did if you so much as piss me off, I will trigger it and you, Gabriel and Rias will explode I put enough so not even your bones will be recovered only fragments" He said with a psychotic grin

"Also just to be extra careful I put holy water capsules as well that will explode when the bombs goes off." He added casually just as Gabriel was about to speak up Issei interrupted,

"Save me the clichés for later…"

"Why Koneko did you side with him?" Rias asks her tone ringing with shock at what she saw as betrayal

"I can't defeat him as I am now but I will soon be able to." Koneko replied her tone telling everyone she was apologetic

"I know you're enjoying your little talk but they're here…" Issei said with an almost giddy smile as an army of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels appeared. At the helm were the leaders himself but as they got closer Tiamat and Issei immediately felt a chill go up their spines.

"Samael…" Tiamat said in fear

"Who's he?" Issei said completely clueless much to Ddraig and Albions annoyance

"A half dragon, half fallen angel who can slay dragons as strong as Great Red himself or Ophis." Tiamat explained

 **[In other words now is your chance run or die.] Albion and Ddraig said simultaneously Issei smile just grew into a massive grin.**

"Finally I can fight someone strong!" he shouted with excitement much to everyone's shock but before they could scold Issei at his stupidity the armies had surrounded them and standing not but a few meters away was Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael.

"Hand over my sister…" Sirzechs said in a I'm gonna kill you anyway tone

"Oh so no bullshit… Good" Issei grinned

"Well, let's make things interesting… I challenge you three and three other Maou's if you beat me I surrender immediately and release my prisoners" Issei said randomly making everybody confused

"A sign of good faith" he said as he handed Akeno over to them. The situation was making them nervous and confused.

"Of course your armies will have to beat my allies and my army." He then added

"What army?" Sirzechs said slightly confused before Issei summoned the boosted gear and a holy sword.

"A holy sword!" Michael and Gabriel said in shock Issei's grin just widened

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! ] Issei aura had intensified and engulfed his whole body some of the surrounding air. The three leaders eyes widened at the aura before Issei rammed the whole sword into the ground and roared,

 **"GLORY DRAG TROOPERS!"**

Suddenly an army of drag knights at least three times bigger than their combined army's enveloped their armies surrounding them in a unbreakable line of red.

" **This** is my army…" he declared

"Now I'm itching for a fight so Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael and the three other Maou step forward and fight me" He declared

After the people in question stepped forward Issei entered Ddraig's balance breaker. Michael had Ascalon in his hands while Azazel had spread his wing and Sirzechs and the other maou charged their Aura's.

"We will end your reign of terror blood dragon emperor…" Sirzechs declared before unleashing a burst of destruction magic in that moment everybody engaged combat.

The armies clashed as Tiamat assumed her true dragon form and began fighting along the drag troopers with Kuroka causing chaos and destruction. While Issei engaged the six powerful beings all by himself.

Issei dodged Sirzechs attack but only had to dodge more magic attacks from the other Maou's as Michael and Azazel rushed in to close Melee. Issei parried blow after blow from Ascalon making sure it did not touch him while Azazel made sure to attack Issei when Michael was engaging Issei.

"SWORD BURST!" Issei roared summoning multiple swords forcing them to back off but those that did hit them only scratched them.

But Issei did not get a moments respite as Sirzechs unleashed a massive blast of destruction magic. Issei smirked under his helmet at Sirzechs mistake.

"MIRROR ALICE" Issei shouted as the mirror appeared shielding him from the attack Sirzechs eyes widened at his mistake but he threw up a barrier which protected him from most of the attack but it took a lot of his strength to stop it. Issei then rushed Sirzechs but was intercepted by Sera-fall who threw a storm of Ice spears which his armor protected him from but soon it broke under the pressure one even impaled him in the chest.

Issei stumbled back but the grin on his face only intensified as they all rushed him,

 **[VANISHING WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

The sudden burst of power forced them to back off. Their eyes had disbelief emblazoned on them while Samael smirked at how interesting things were getting.

"Divine dividing and Boosted Gear combined into one balance breaker…. HOW THE FUCK!" Azazel said in shock

"You are a powerful monster I admire that but playtime is over…." Samael announced as he stepped in between the two parties

[Samael….] Ddraig spoke but Issei didn't care and rushed him with god breaker but Samael smirked as he smashed Issei in the chest breaking his combined balance breaker with a sword that looked like a more gothic/Dark version of Ascalon.

"You really are fucking stupid…" He said with disdain

"You guys had a problem with him? You are mere weaklings…" he added before bombarding Issei with kicks dragging out the kill for as long as he felt like it.

After a few more series of kicks he got bored and finally stabbed Issei through the chest immediately Issei began wailing in pain.

"That is my curse it is slowly eating away at you. Your death will be soon and painful…" he said with a smirk but as Issei vision faded and he feel back to the floor he saw someone wielding a long spear step over his body.

 **There we go I hope you liked it because it felt like it took forever to do. Yes Samael gave Issei a beating but that's how it goes for any dragon against someone like Samael. Besides that I hope you look forward to the next chapter if you liked it Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento **

**Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**

 **Yuuto Kiba**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Rey Kusaka**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

 **Gasper Vladi**


	7. Chapter 7

**We have nearly reached a hundred reviews and I thank you for that and all the support I received while writing this story. I also want to thank Nega Kris for beta reading I'm sorry for making you trudge through my bad grammer XD.**

 **Anyway now to the story,**

During Issei's unconscious state he was put through excruciating pain it was so painful that he could hear Ddraig's, Albion's and even Vitra began screaming who had never uttered a single word to Ddraig, Albion or Issei. Samael's curse the bane of any dragon, not even Ophis and Great Red are immune to it.

Yet only seconds have passed on the battlefield as Issei was unconscious on the floor with his body twitching. In front of his body was a handsome young man with black hair he was wearing a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. He was holding an ornate but simple bladed spear which was resting on his right shoulder.

"Cao Cao…" Azazel said identifying the man

"Well, the great Azazel knows me I'm honored." The man known as Cao Cao said with a confident smirk

"The true Longinus…" Sirzechs said his eyes widening

"I'm sorry but I can't let you kill this man." Cao Cao said ignoring Sirzechs while gesturing to Issei

"Hmm… I kill dragons so you better hurry if you want to save him. I give him a few hours… if he's lucky." Samael said not caring about the appearance of the human before teleporting away.

Suddenly two people appeared behind Cao Cao, One was a young beautiful girl with blonde hair and the other was a two meter tall man with a well-built body. The man lifted Issei and held him securely over his shoulder while the girl went to inform Kuroka, Tiamat and Koneko that Issei had fallen.

The man immediately started the teleportation sequence but Sirzechs suddenly launched a ball of destruction magic Cao Cao then suddenly stepped in front using his spear to stop the attack. Azazel and Michael then rushed forward intending to stop someone who had done so much wrong to get away. But no matter what tactics they employed Cao Cao easily parried or blocked their strikes his movements were calm and certain it was almost as if he was dancing. After the teleportation circle finished Cao Cao used his spear and swung at Azazel and Michael's feet making them fall over but as he headed to the circle he was hit by a barrage of magic from the four Maou's but he dodged them easily and made into the circle and the three of them were spirited away.

As they arrived to their target location a tall women with black hair and grey eyes and a voluptuous form was waiting. As they arrived the two meter tall man unceremoniously dropped Issei's body before walking off.

"Heracles you could at least show our guest some respect…" Cao Cao scolded him jokingly but Hercales just kept walking he then turned to the women,

"We brought him as you asked, Ophis"

"You were late…." The women replied in a monotone as she knelt by Issei's unconscious form who was still screaming she immediately whisked away his body to some place that not even Cao Cao knew much to his annoyance.

Shortly, after the beautiful blonde girl arrived with Kuroka, Tiamat and Koneko in tow. Tiamat and Kuroka had worried expressions while Koneko was pissed and the scary pissed.

"Where is he?" they all asked simulantously

"Issei was taken by Ophis but why I'm not sure." Cao Cao answered simply

"The infinite dragon god…." Tiamat said in shock to which Cao Cao nodded

"So what do you want with Issei, Hero faction?" Kuroka asked suspiciously

"Simple, recruit him" was his reply

Meanwhile…

It was the aftermath of the battle many had died at least 1/3 to be exact and Azazel, Michael along with the four Maou's were either tired or even injured. They had gathered around Rias, Gabriel, Sona and Akeno who had been left behind during the hasty retreat. But much to their shock Sona and Akeno suddenly blew up their failsafe's detonating showering the leaders and their companions in blood and guts of the two girls. Baraqiel and Sera-fall immediately fell to their knees and immediately began crying.

While Sirzechs and Michale immediately rushed over to their respective sisters and attempted to remove the suits but Azazel stopped them,

"Stop! Don't tamper with it if you do it will blow up." The two of them immediately froze and stepped away from the sobbing Rias who just saw her two best friends die in front of her while Gabriel was on the verge of crying but wanted to remain strong. Nobody knew what to say they had nearly succeeded in killing him but failed and then they failed in rescuing the heir to the Sitiri house and Rias's Queen. But one thing was sure the killing intent was massive that it would scare a god.

Issei's eyes fluttered open all the pain he had felt had seemingly evaporated and he felt stronger and rejuvenated. He then looked up to see Ophis over his body and he was in a bed.

"Ophis?" he said uneasily Ophis simply nodded before speaking,

"You nearly died but I managed to save you."

"Thanks I guess" he said immediately grateful to the dragon

"It would not serve me well if you were to die. So you must join the hero faction." She said in a monotone

"They will help you in your goal and just like you share a dislike for the supernatural." She informed him Issei didn't like being around people unless he had to but this seemed like the best course of action also he was beginning to trust Ophis.

"I could use the help…" he begrudgingly admitted Ophis then showed what appeared to be a fraction of a smile before walking off with Issei following suit.

They then entered a massive room that had a TV and several seats along with a small kitchen. He immediately was tackled by Kuroka who had a worried expression on his face. She hugged him tightly as if he was a teddy bear and her tail was wagging happily.

"Issei- _nya_ you're alive!" she exclaimed with excitement Issei smiled slightly that someone would miss him if he died.

"How could I die so easily?" he said while returing the hug before breaking it off and turning to a pissed but a worried Tiamat who whacked him over the head.

"For someone who could beat me you lost quite easily…" she grumbled

"But I am happy your back" she added

"You guys are talking as if I was gone forever?" he said slightly confused

"You were gone for over a week." A man said he turned around to see Cao Cao who just entered the room

"You…. the man with the long spear!" Issei realized the man nodded

"I am surprised you even remember me. Names Cao Cao" the man introduced himself

"I am guessing you are with the ones called the hero faction?" Issei deduced

"I am the leader of the hero faction. The hero faction goal is to fight and defeat evil beings that bring harm to humans." He said telling Issei the goal of the faction

"Ophis tells me I should join so I was wondering if I could join." Issei asked

"We have room for someone of your caliber." Cao Cao said with a smile

"Come on lets show you the other member" he said before walking off

Issei followed him to where Koneko was sitting along with the two other members. One of them the women who would later be Known as Jeanne the inheritor of the spirit of Joan of Arc otherwise known as the maiden of Orleans. The man would later be known as Heracles descendent of the legendary Heracles better known as Hercules. So after getting a lecture from Koneko about how he wasn't allowed to die unless it was by her hands while he immediately hit off with the other two members of the hero faction especially Heracles who like Issei was a battle maniac they promised to spar as soon as they could.

Although Issei remembered he had one thing to do and teleported leaving everyone in the dust. He had teleported to his room and there she was just as he left her, Valeria.

"I promised I would give it back didn't I?" he said to her even though she could hear him

"It didn't suit me anyway…" he told her as he took out Divine Dividing and placed in her she immediately shot up and punched him straight in the face sending him into a wall.

"You bastard…" she snarled knowing Issei's betrayal

"Wait, I know you have every right to be angry but I don't want to fight you… I want you to help me." He explained much to his surpise she hesistated

"How do I know you won't do it to me again?" she said in a questioning tone

"I failed…. But with your help and the hero faction I maybe still have a chance…." He said honestly

 **[Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]**

"If you beat me with the power of Ddraig I will join you." she said under the helmet Issei just grinned before standing up

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

"It's a deal…" he said as the two rivals clashed

Meanwhile, Sirzech was sitting in his chair with his head resting on his hands, his face one of contemplation with the emotions of anger and sadness coupled with it.

 _'Issei Hyoudou…. How could one human do so much?' was the thought that kept running through his mind_

He had failed to save Sona or Akeno and even worse failed to kill Issei. He now probably joined up with the Hero faction boosting their strength. To make matters worse they were in no position to fight Sera-fall locked herself away in her room while their army was still tending to the wounded but many casualties still occurred. Also now Gabriel and Rias had bombs strapped to their chests and no way to get it off without killing them. He then came to a simple conclusion…

"Issei Hyoudou…. I will end you myself…" were his chilling words as he started a teleportation circle

 **That's a wrap I am sorry that this was short I wrote this much because if I wrote anymore I would feel like I am forcing myself to write and that would degrade the quality of my writing. Also To be honest I thought it was about time for another character death hence why Akeno and Sona went boom. Besides that Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento**

 **Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**

 **Yuuto Kiba**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Rey Kusaka**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

 **Gasper Vladi**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Sona Sitiri**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty I am back with another chapter I would like to once again thank Nega Kris for beta-reading and I have finalized the harem list to Kuroka, Koneko, Jeanne, Tiamat and Ophis also Gabriel I will think of some way to work that in. ALSO I AM WARNING YOU THERE WILL BE A TORTURE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NO RAPE.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

Chapter 8:

As the two rivals clashed it became apparent the two were equally matched with Valeria's ancestry giving her the advantage while Issei had the upper hand of being an unstoppable juggernaut also he had more combat experience. But as they both continued to fight they both realized for once they were actually having fun.

"As expected of my Rival you really are strong" Valeria said proudly as she and Issei clashed once again her aiming for a straight punch to his face while Issei went for an uppercut.

"Less talk, more fight, Valeria." Issei reprimanded her before dodging her punch and she dodged his

"We'll be going at this all day" Issei said as he began panting while Valeria did as well

"That's fine" she said with a happy smirk before dodging a dragon shot from Issei before she retaliated with [Divide! Divide!]

But the two suddenly stopped fighting as they sensed the presence of a devil. They both turned to see Sirzechs with a grim expression on his face and killing intent seeping out of his body. Issei immediately summoned the Gau-8 avenger cannon and let lose a volley of light bullets but Sirzechs immediately threw up a barrier shielding him from the shots but then was flanked by Valeria who was then forced away by a blast of his destruction magic.

"Sirzechs, if you value your life leave now…" Issei declared as he and Valeria stood in combat poses

"I can't back down now, not after all youve done!" Sirzechs replied as he unleashed a massive wave of destruction which Issei stood infront of Valeria taking the brunt of the attack. Before Issei retialted with an immense volley from his Gau Avenger cannons and Sirzechs defense shield broke leaving him open for a rush from Valeria with Issei following behind her. Valeria went for a straight punch hitting Sirzechs in the chest before he counter attacked with a point blank blast of dragon slayer magic. Her armor was cut through like a sickle through grain she immediately wailed in pain before stumbling back in shock at the pain her armor disintegrating.

Sirzechs then readied another blast of magic intending to kill her but then [LONGINUS SMASHER](bold) was heard Sirzechs turned to see Issei with a cannon barrel sticking out of his chest. Sirzechs immediately paled but he immediately regained composure and threw up a defensive barrier but it was all for naught. As the blast blew threw them and disintegrated Sirzechs his screams of agony echoing through the room.

 **[Burst]**

Issei just stood there, lifeless and still before he suddenly fell forward as Valeria leaped forward, grabbing him in her arms. His breathing was shallow and inconsistent as he laid there unmoving in her arms and his head resting on her breasts.

"Only I can kill you, idiot..." she muttered as she glanced at an unconscious Issei. She hated to admit it but she admired Issei, even if he was cruel and bloodthirsty; his determination and strength could be seen. She immediately blushed when the thought crossed her mind could she be falling for her rival.

After a few minutes later Tiamat teleported in and after she saw Issei's head in Valeria's arms she only said one sentence,

"Come with me"

After teleporting to the hero factions HQ, Issei was quickly taken by Ophis to be treated while Valeria just sat in one of the empty seats before Cao Cao came over to talk,

"So you are the white dragon emperor?" to which Valeria nodded

"I know you are the descendant of Lucifer and my goal is to destroy devils but having you on our side would be a great asset." He told her

"I will join but I will only fight by his side." She said sternly but Cao Cao just smirked  
"That guy knows how to impress people doesn't he… yeah that's fine welcome to the hero faction." Cao Cao said

Meanwhile in Issei's unconscious state, Ddraig had yanked him into his mindscape for something really important.

"Ddraig what was that move?" Issei asked immediately

[[Longinus smasher] a forbidden move of mine… I never expected you to use it.] Ddraig replied

[It is powerful but draining and a move two of my past users discovered.] Ddraig informed him

[Also Partner… you are dying…] Ddraig told him

"I know I am… I can feel it…" Issei said unfazed

[Even if your internal organs are that of a dragon and Ophis healed you with help from great red your body's life force is failing. I give you a year at best but it is more likely you are going to live for four to six months] Ddraig briefed him

"That then means I got to kill the leaders sooner rather than later." Issei said with a grin of insidiousness

[Indeed and you will have my help doing it.] Albion said suddenly appearing B

"What do you mean?" Issei asks confused

[My partner just joined the hero faction and I do not know what you have done to her but she admires you] Albion said masking the anger in his voice at the last part of his sentence

"Albion, can I tell you something? After I kill the three leaders or attempt to I will take my life…" Issei told them honestly Ddraig didn't seem fazed but Albion jaw dropped slightly

[Your tone tells me you're serious… but I think you should know there are people who care about you and will miss you even after all you have done…] Albion told him

"I know but they don't deserve a monster like me…" he admitted

"One more thing after I recover I intend to end the line of the Gremorys" Issei stated his intentions while Albion and Ddraig use to his crazy plans simply nodded

Meanwhile in the Gremory mansion Rias Gremory had not slept ever since her freedom from Issei, cowering in a corner of her room. All the events replaying in her mind of her friends dying one after the other in gruesome ways. She had cried like a baby the whole time to the point her tear ducts had dried up as she refused to the leave the safety of her room. No matter who tried to convince her be it her brother, parents or her cousin Sairaorg Bael.

While in the main room of the Gremory Mansion was Azazel, Grayfia, Lord and Lady Gremory, Riser Phenex and Sairarog Bael.

"Azazel how is the progress on ridding that bomb on Rias?" Sairarog asks

"It will take a while and we can get rid of it but if we make one mistake she will die…" Azazel told them their expression still grim as ever

"How is Gabriel doing and where is Michael?" Lord Gremory asked

"He went to get support from our allies… Issei joining the Khaos Brigade is a big problem not to mention we have also lost track of Samael(how). While Gabriel, I'm not sure how she is coping with the situation we all are tired and have suffered." Azazel said breaking down the situation

"Where is Sirzechs?" Azazel then asks

"In his office, he asked not to be disturbed." Grayfia told them

After some time Issei had recovered and once again disappeared without saying a word to any of his companions, annoying and making them worry as well. He managed to sneak by the heavily guarded outer wall of the Gremory Mansion. He then managed to climb into one of the room where he sensed Rias's presence.

He smirked enjoying the fact she was cowering in a corner and casually sauntered over. He leaned down exposing his face to Rias who's eyes just widened in shock before she began whimpering, she wanted to scream but nobody could hear

"Rias Gremory today is the day you die" Issei said with an insidious grin he then threw up a strong cloaking barrier that only a god could break through.

He then kneed Rias in the face smashing her head into a wall. She immeidatly screamed at the pain but the pain was gone as Issei used twilight healing on her. Before he did the same thing again but only harder with each attack he healed it. But then suddenly he stopped, he grabbed Rias by her back and lifted her up before bringing her down on his knee's the sharp snapping of her back was heard as Issei broke it like a twig.

Rias immediately began screaming the loudest scream Issei had ever heard and it was music to his ears.

"Good… scream more" he said with a glint in his eyes as watched Rias wail in pain and writhe if she could. Issei then healed her broken back with twilight healing but she still continued screaming.

Suddenly much to her shock Issei kissed her silencing her screams and for some reason it felt tender and sincere and she did not feel disgusted but rather she felt secure.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do… I hope that kiss is a small consolation…" Issei said forlornly as he impaled her to the wall with four swords one for each limb excluding her head before he ripped open her chest as she howled in pain, Issei made sure that she was living by periodically using twilight healing.

Issei's eye had a glint as he saw her internal organs and rib cage as he then got to work, slowly bending her ribs making sure they didn't break. He then kept going until every single one had been bent outwards exposing her internal organs. Rias screaming all the way until her vocal chords broke from the extreme screaming.

Issei stepped back and admired his worksmanship as Rias ribs looked like an eagle spreading its wing. Rias, barely conscious from the shock and pain was suddenly woken when Issei stabbed a dagger through her left eye making her squirm in pain while Issei began laughing like it was a mere show not the fact he was toying with a person's life. Issei also made sure he didn't stab too hard so he didn't accidentally kill her right then.

"Don't worry Rias it is about to end…" Issei said cryptically as he placed his hand on Rias cheek before he ripped out all her internal organs except for heart before splattering them over the wall and a smear of blood coated him and the wall.

Issei then rearranged her organs like a jigsaw puzzle to form "Blood is the atonement for your sins". Issei stepped back to admire his work.

"I have to say this is my masterpiece…" he admitted with pride

"Now to get the party started!" he shouted before removing the barrier and entering balance breaker and storming through the Gremory mansion killing all who stood in his path until he arrived to the main room where Azazel, Sairarog, Lord and Lady Gremory, Grayfia and Riser phenex were sitting breaking the door open covered in blood and clutching something in his hand.

"I believe this is yours…" he said turning to Grayfia before throwing her the head of Millicas shocking everybody in the room while their killing intent sky rocketed

"But I was so disappointed he didn't put up as much of a fight as his father…" Issei said while laughing under his helmet

"You… took away my husband and child!" Grayfia snapped before throwing a massive blast of demonic energy at Issei who simply dodged it before he was suddenly ambushed from above with a hammer strike.

The room was then flooded with many figures, Michael one of them and Thor of Norse mythology along with Odin and an entire company of Valkyries clad in battle armor all of them weapons ready.

"Your reign of terror ends today Issei Hyoudou." Thor stated with his hammer buzzing with thunder

Issei got up his helmet broke exposing his face to everyone and the psychotic grin emblazoned on his face.

"So I walked into a trap…." Issei muttered

"To bad Rias, Millicas and Sirzechs died before you sprung the trap…" he informed them all of their grim expression hardening

 **"Oh well you will all join them…" Issei said before he began chanting**

 **"I have bathed my hands in the blood of the innocent**

 **I have killed mercilessly, without remorse or pity**

 **I am fear and death incarnate**

 **I AM THE BLOOD DRAGON EMPEROR"** as he finished the chant the area exploded in a shock wave of power as everybody threw up defensive shields.

 **There we go lots of death and destruction I was in a very blood thirsty mood. Anyway I hope the torture scene was good as it is my first time writing one. Anyway Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill list so far:  
Asia Argento **

**Tsubaki Shirna**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Dohanseek**

 **Mittlet**

 **Freed Sellezan**

 **Yuuto Kiba**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Rey Kusaka**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

 **Gasper Vladi**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Sona Sitiri**

 **Sirzechs**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Millicas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I'm back, sorry for delayed update now let the blood flow! Also this hasn't been beta read so be merciful…**

 **Chapter 9:**

The shockwave had cleared and everybody felt a chill go up their spine as killing intent and the stench of blood filled the room. They turned to see Issei had turned into a hulking monster he was at least seven feet tall clad in the blood red scale mail and his helmet had open to reveal Issei's mouth and several sharp teeth while hand had become dragon claws and he had two black horns jutting out of the helmet. The most intimidating part was blood was seeping out of the armor.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The juggernaut Issei roared

Then In the blink of an eye one of the Valkyries was grabbed by Issei, his head ripped off by Issei's sharp teeth and the blood spewing forth was drank by Issei like a fine wine everybody wretched at the sight of it. But then suddenly Issei's entire aura intensified to the point it rivaled a gods.

"What he gained power from blood!" Thor said in shock

"We have to put him down now otherwise he will become too powerful" Odin said as he began power up Gungnir while Thor nodded and began charging up his hammer.

Issei realized this and immediately rushed the two gods the Valkyries trying to stop him were eviscerated without mercy. Thor stood in front of Odin ready to receive the charge Issei cocked back his fist intending to punch Thor but he countered with a punch of his own sending Issei back but that only seemed to enrage him more,

"RAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei roared as the center of his chest piece slid open and out popped out a cannon barrel Thor's eyes widened as he threw up a defensive barrier but just as it fired Michael stepped forward and threw up a barrier of his own to shield Thor from the attack.

The attack broke through the shield Michael threw up and the attack launched him into a wall but he was not only unscathed by that he had also lost his arm.

After the attack was over Thor took the iniative and rushed Issei going for an overhead strike Issei managed to block it but Thor grinned before lighting emanated from his hammer and coursed through Issei's body. Much to Thor's shock Issei barely flinched but immediately with an ear shattering roar threw Thor into a wall, separating him from his hammer.

As Issei was about to try and pick up Thors hammer he turned to guard against a blast of magic from Gungnir sending him sliding back a few meters but upright.

"Oh, you are stronger than I expected…." Odin said honestly impressed before unleashing an even bigger burst of magic which Issei dodged before appearing behind Odin who attempted to react but was slashed by Issei before Grayfia unleashed a storm of demonic magic.

The magic attack caught Issei off guard and he unleashed a roar of pain before rushing to kill Grayfia but Thor intervened smashing him into a wall. The attack was a mortal wound to Issei who was running out of energy and was outnumbered heavily.

Then much to everyone's shock Michael stood up and walked over to the extremely crippled Issei who was currently roaring in anger but unable to even get back up.

In Michael's remaining hand was ascalon he stared down the stark raving mad but crippled Issei.

"Go to hell…" He said before raising his hand in a coup de grace but Issei's face twisted into a cruel grin before with one lunge Issei latched on to Michaels neck who began screaming in pain. He stabbed Issei with ascalon twice the wounds doing some damage to Issei, before he lost blood in his whole body as Issei sucked him dry, his power increasing tenfold. Michael died as he fell to the floor with a solid thud his body drained completely.

"Gabriel I'm sorry…" he managed to utter before he died but it was barely audible behind the blood building up in his throats.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei roared his voice sending chills through everybody's body.

"We have to kill him now!" Thor said as he began charging his hammer with lighting while Odin powered up gungnir and Grayfia began summoning a storm while the remaining Valkyries began charging their magic lead by one of them she had long, straight silver hair with light blue eyes, she is Odin's body guard.

"We are ready when you are Lord Odin" she replied as her magic was charged and ready along with the rest of the Valkyries.

Issei noticing the threat, chest plate slid open and the same cannon from before appeared.

"Now!" Odin shouted as the two waves of magic clashed, with a resounding boom the winner was decided.

Issei felt something really weird, he felt cold but not cold on the outside but rather cold on the inside. It was as if all the life had left his body. His eyes opened to reveal his surrounding they made Issei confused because it was pitch black but at the same time he could see a bit and he could feel a hard but cold floor beneath him.

"So you have finally arrived here…" A chilling voice said from all directions Issei glanced around in all directions not sure where it came from.

"BOOSTED GEAR" he shouted, it was better to be safe than sorry but after a few seconds nothing happened.

Issei glanced at his left arm but there was nothing; he tried mentally calling for Ddraig but once again nothing.

"Unfortunately Ddraig will be unable to contact you for the moment" the chilling voice said again and this time it came from behind.

Issei turned around to see a man he had an aged face with cold expression with black hair, piercing black eyes and a frail looking body. He was seated on some sort of stone throne that fit him perfectly. But one thing bothered Issei was that frail looking man inspired fear in Issei he had never felt before.

"Who are you?" Issei asks cautiously

"Death" the man said bluntly making Issei eyes widen in shock and disbelief while the man grinned coldly and almost lifelessly

"So that means I actually died…" Issei realized with a twisted sense of relief, he no longer had to suffer in the real world haunted by his past.

"Issei, I am going to make you a proposal…" Death said with a small lifeless grin

"What proposal?" Issei asks cautiously and suspicious.

"I can bring you back to life…" he offered which made Issei's jaw drop

"Wait if you can bring me back, can you bring Anna back!" Issei asked with hopefulness in his voice

"No, I can't without upsetting the balance too much…" Death answered which bluntly crushed Issei's hope

"So what is this about you can bring me back to life?" Issei asks

"Well, Issei I quite like you… you are entertaining and plus looking over dead people is very boring…" Death informed him

"But if I bring you back to life I will also have to bring back the people you killed who will also have memories of what you did. There must be balance after all." Death added

"Great I won't mind killing them a second time and even more painfully…." Issei grinned evilly

"Yes, don't disappoint but you will have to get out of hell first… but when you leave you will have power that will destroy worlds." Death explained with a calm grin

"What power?" Issei asks genuinely intrigued

"The World Eater Dragon, Dragarth…" Death said showing Issei the most cruel and evil grin.

"Alright let's do it" Issei agreed before Death smiled and with a snap of his fingers his surroundings changed some parts of it still dark while other were lit by the raging fire of hell. The first thing Issei heard was the endless screams of agony from those in hell. He glanced up to see a small light that appeared to lead to the outside in the distance and grinned before setting off to escape hell.

In the destroyed Gremory mansion where everybody gathered to put those who died to rest but then much to their shcok everyone Issei had killed from Rias to Sirzechs they all reappeared. Thor and Odin were in disbelief while Grayfia was glad her husband and son were back.

"I don't understand… why are alive?" Michael asked suspiciously followed by Rias and the others but not before they hugged each other and cried in relief.

"Indeed, I smell something foul" Odin said as he stroked his bear

"Is that the way to talk to death?" Death said as he appeared in-front of everyone am aura of cold and death surrounding him made everyone reflexively step back.

"Death, why did you bring them back?" Thor asks

"Simple I made a deal with Issei Hyoudou…" He replied calmly

"What deal?" Sirzech's said with venom at the mention of his name

"Simple I revived him and you as well to maintain the balance, all Issei has to do is escape hell…" Death

"So, he is in hell as we speak?" Azazel asks

"Indeed, I will give him five years to escape if you are lucky but realistically you are looking at two to three years before he is back to kill you all… again" Death clarified

"One more thing I thought might interest you before I leave…. The girl Issei loved her name was Anna Williams and her grave is in Kuoh cemetery…." Death said while Sirzechs eyes widened before he realized what death was hinting at.

"Now enjoy the peace and get stronger while you can…" Death said before disappearing

Sirzechs knew what he had to do and turned to Grayfia,

"Give me my remaining evil pieces" He asked her she nodded before handing him two mutation pawns before teleporting without another word.

He arrived into the well-kept cemetery of Kuoh and quickly began walking through in search of the name "Anna Williams". After a few minutes he found her, her grave stone was simple decorated a humbling homage to her life.

He stuck his hand out and began channeling magic into it,

"Stop!" Michael said as he and Azazel appeared

"Don't try and stop me it is something I have to do!" Sirzechs replied with determination

"You can't desecrate a grave!" Michael replied

"That's extreme even for us…." Azazel added honestly

"So what do you suggest I do? I can't take chances we all know how dangerous he is!" Sirzech said as he dug up the earth on top of the coffin. He then ripped open the coffin door to see Anna resting peacefully.

"Sirzechs you can't!" Michael pleaded but to no avail

"I order, in my name Sirzechs Lucifer. You Anna Williams. I resurrect you back to this soil to live once again reborn as a devil. You shall serve under me as my new pawn, be delighted with your new life!" Sirzechs chanted as he held out the evil pieces and they were then absorbed by Anna

 **There we go I threw you a lovely plot twist if I do say so myself. I hope you liked it and I will try to update when I can also I don't know if it is really possible to bring back people that have died for a long time but if so just ignore it for story sake rule of cool sometimes wins! But until then Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **RESET**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Alright that chapter was well received and we all had a general consensus that Sirzechs is fucked but I have been getting reviews saying that you can only revive people that died in a short space of time but like I said in the end of chapter 9 this is one of those things you are going to have to disregard for the sake of the story._**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Issei was walking through hell not really phased by all the screaming but rather it almost like music to his ears. He got closer and closer to the light source but it wasn't as easy as he first anticipated. The restless souls of hell would sometimes come after him and he would have to evade them not wanting to risk engaging them plus beating people that are already suffering seemed like a douche bag thing to him.

He then saw something at the corner of his eye; he turned around to see Anna her hair brighter than before as well as her eyes and her skin pale but almost shiny it had a heavenly radiance to it.

"Anna!" Issei called out immediately she turned to him and smiled slightly before disappearing.

"What the hell? Is death playing tricks on me or am I playing tricks on myself?" Issei wondered but he was angry he would kill anyone just to talk to Anna once again. But she was dead and he was to blame for it.

He then walked up to a river of blood with the stench of death emanating from it and thousands of restless souls moaning in anger or pain as they attempted to escape the river. The river stretched as far as he could see and it emanated some sort of sweltering heat.

"Looking for a ride kid?" a man hidden in a cloak said as he came with a rickety boat

"Yeah… swimming in that doesn't look inviting" Issei said as he stepped into the boat and the man gently began sailing towards the other end.

"So what deal did death strike with you?" the man asked

"I live again if I crawl out of hell." Issei replied to which the man chuckled slightly

"You think it's been easy so far haven't you?" the man said to which Issei nodded

"The hardest part is when you are about to escape…" the man said cryptically making Issei cock his eyebrow in suspicion before the boat was suddenly rocked as a hand coated in blood latched on and attempted to climb aboard. Their face covered in blood but where their eyes were there was only blackness.

Issei reflexively kicked him but he didn't seem phased as he struggled to clamber aboard and Issei continued kicking him off while the man chuckled.

"That means something from your past is still haunting you if you can't kick it off…." The man informed him but was surprised when Issei just with all his might kicked it off

"Ah I see it haunts you but empowers you…" The man noticed but what he was saying was just confusing Issei

Before all of a sudden the boat tipped forcing Issei overboard he was immediately dragged by the souls as he struggled to fight them off while the man on the boat just stared at him as if it was a test. As Issei was dragged deeper down he could feel the oxygen leaving his body the scratches and bruises all over before he heard a voice,

"Issei hold on" an unmistakable voice said, it was Anna in the form he saw her from before. She was swimming towards him; He then felt a warm sensation on his hand as he was yanked up with harsh force. He surfaced on a shore coughing out all the blood that had force its way into his throat.

He glanced up to see Anna looking at him with a smile that made Issei nostalgic and his heart race. He then hugged her and he couldn't believe it she was real not some ghost thing or something but flesh and blood. She returned the hug as Issei cried from joy while she lovingly and comfortingly stroked his hair. A part of him knew it was an illusion but the part of him that wanted to meet her once again, overpowered it.

It all felt so real to him, her warmth, her smile, her touch, he simply never wanted to let go. It was a dream he never wanted to leave and one he was quite happy to stay in.

"Issei, it's alright I am here for you" she said her voice was a shot of joy and relief for him

"Anna, Anna, I missed you so much…. Why did you leave me…. Why!" Issei asked with anger as he held her tighter but she didn't mind. The voice saying it was all just an illusion was getting smaller and smaller but still ever present.

"I know Issei… I know…" she replied in a soothing tone

Minutes turned into hours, hours into years, years into decades and decades into centuries and so on. Issei spent all the time telling her everything he had done but she didn't seemed phased at all but rather accepted it. It was all too real but then Issei knew the real world was waiting for him and that the revenge he had yet to finish. He shed a tear as he left for the world the dream coming to end but he knew life and dreams were two things that were meant to be separate.

As he reached the light source he saw rocks ascending towards it and Issei began climbing the rocks as he got closer and closer to the exit he could smell the sweet fragrance of fresh air, the warmth of the sun and the thirst for revenge getting closer and closer. With one final push he managed to force his way out and he immediately recognized his surroundings before grinning evilly, it was the underworld.

"So you are finally out…" a female voice said Issei turned to see a women with jet black hair, with dark violet eyes and a voluptuous body to match. By her was god breaker resting comfortably.

"Who are you?" Issei asks as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"Dragarth the world eater dragon" she replied calmly to which Issei widened

"I thought I was going to get a sacred gear but this isn't bad either…" Issei mused

"Alright so let's make the contract" she said as she stood up and kissed Issei hotly which Issei enjoyed before disappearing into thin air.

"Where did you go?" Issei asks with confusion

 **[She's here with me partner] Ddraig said**

 **[Indeed, I am and whoa you are one bad ass mother fucker] Dragarth said as she looked through his memories**

"So Dragarth what is your power?" Issei asks brimming with anticipation

 **[Well I have the ability to consume any attack and add it to your power. Also your limit for the amount of times you can go boost has increased exponentially, all of Ddraig's abilities become more potent and I took the liberty of increasing God Breakers power. And let's say if you go into juggernaut drive you won't get fucked over like last time.] Dragarth explained**

 **[One more thing you will also live longer so you can enjoy to your hearts content] Dragarth added**

"Oh it won't happen again…" Issei said seriously

"So where is the fight at?" Issei asks hoping Dragarth would know

 **[Your friends are fighting the three factions in the main devil city of Lilith. So let's enter with a bang.] Dragarth informed him to which Issei grinned.**

 **[World Eater Dragon Scale Mail] was heard before Issei flew off to his destination**

Meanwhile in the city of Lilth, the leaders of the three factions along with Odin, Thor, Rias and Sona along with their peerages were fighting members of the hero faction comprised of Cao Cao, Jeanne and Heracles along with Tiamat, Valeria, Kuroka and Koneko with more members of the hero faction. The hero faction is fighting a losing battle against the three factions.

"Cao Cao you are losing this fight why don't your surrender and end this squabble" Sirzechs told him as he fired a blast of destruction magic which Cao Cao blocked.

"Tsk I won't lose to you." He said as he rushed Sirzechs who dodged before Thor stepped in for a counter attack.

While Sirzech's continued firing off magic and the fighting intensified by his side was Anna Williams she had only recently became a devil and didn't have that much combat experience. It was a long and hard road to explain to her what Issei had become she feverntly didn't believe it but eventually gave in but they did not tell her that Issei would come back alive. It was a double edged sword she would be their greatest weapon or a failure that would cost them their lives.

Then all of sudden a sharp sound was heard before a resounding shockwave followed and the whole area was covered in a storm of dust. But everyone immediately recognized the presence and it was a shot of fear through their body.

When the dust cleared Issei appeared covered in a black scale mail with dark violet jewels.

"I am back and out for payback!" Issei greeted them but then their eyes met it was Anna living and breathing. This was the moment of truth Sirzechs thought as Issei took off his helmet so that he could see Anna face to face.

"A-Anna…." Issei said in shock as a tear escaped his eye he couldn't believe it. While everyone there was in shock to be frank they had never seen Issei cry and if they were honest they didn't think he could.

"I-Issei…." She said but her voice wasn't one of joy but rather fear

"How are you alive?" Issei asked her in disbelief at the fact she was still alive

"Sirzechs… he brought me back…." She replied her voice wavering

"W-Why didn't you tell me you could have brought her back? WHY! ANSWER ME!" Issei roared in anger shocking everybody but Sirzechs stared him down and didn't intend to answer.

"I will save you from them I swear I won't fail you again!" Issei with determination as he began walking closer to her

"Don't come any closer!" She said reflexively making Issei stop dead in his tracks everybody was in disbelief while Sirzech's was grinning on the inside it was going well.

"The Issei I know would have done all of that! You killed children! Tortured people!" She screamed letting out all her thoughts every word of hers stabbing Issei

"You used me as an excuse for revenge! You know I wouldn't have wanted you to do these things!" She told him as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Then what about me! I loved you, wherever I went I was thinking of you! My memories were hunting me every time I slept that night would come and haunt me!" Issei said as he cried as well

"I-I am sorry Issei… but I can't take you back…" she told him as she cried Issei at that moment his face became down cast as he grit his teeth and he clenched his fists. While Sirzechs grinned he was losing the will to fight.

 **"Y-You have now taken everything away from me…. I WILL GRANT YOU ALL A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH AND I WILL HAVE YOU AT MY FEET GROVELING FOR ME TO KILL YOU!" Issei shouted in anger before placing his helmet back on and Sirzechs let out a long line of curse words.**

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST] echoed as Issei began boosting to the point where the ground was shaking and the air around Issei fizzing**

He then lunged immediately at Sirzechs going at the speed of sound but was intercepted by Thor who was barely able to withstand the attack blocking it with Mjolnir. He tried to strike Issei with a thunder charged Mjolnir but his arm was ripped clean off with one blow from Issei before he impaled Thor's body on his hands as he began tearing Thor in half from the inside who in vein tried stop him as blood gushed out of the wound and his mouth. In one final rip Thor was in two pieces his screams echoing and his blood covering Issei. He threw his corpse in front of an angered Odin and the leaders of the three factions as his hammer fell in front of Issei.

 **"Blood Shall Be The Atonement for your sins…." Issei said calmly as he grinned under his helmet**

 **AND THAT IS A WRAP. I will leave it at that because I like leaving you guys wanting for more so yeah as you can expect Sirzechs plan really fucked up hard. Now let's see what carnage Issei will inflict in the next chapter. Read, Follow!, Favorite! And Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **Thor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright here we go with another chapter but before we start I would like to thank you all for the massive support I have received for this story, now let's go.**

 **Chapter 11:**

All of them felt a trail of fear blaze through their body at Issei's words but Anna was just gazing on in shock at how easily Issei took someone's life. While Odin began charging up gungir to completely and utterly destroy Issei who just killed his son.

The blast of energy was big enough to easily destroy a city and Odin launched at Issei who just grinned calmly and psychotically under his helmet before outstretching his arm and opening his palm. As the attack struck Issei's palm one word was heard **[Consume].**

The blast disappeared but more alarmingly Issei's aura intensified even further. All the dragons realized who it was.

 **[Azazel… it is Dragarth the world eater dragon] Fafnir informed Azazel while Albion informed Valeria**

"Who is that?" Azazel asked not sure what it is

 **[It's in the name the she eats worlds but not only that her power is greater than Ophis… But for her to make a contract with a human that is almost unheard off. Don't use magic attacks against him it will only make him stronger…] Fafnir explained to Azazel**

"Well you heard the dragon…" Azazel said as he looked to everyone they were now in an even worse situation as they lost their offensive magic capabilities.

"Is your little talk about how fucked you are over? Ready or not here I come!" Issei said psychotically as he rushed them but then the Rooks of the respective peerages counter attacked in terms of defense they were tougher then Issei but were slightly weaker in terms of attack.

"Now Saji!" Sona ordered as Saji whipped out Vitra's sacred gear and launched the absorption line latching on to Issei

 **[ABSORB!]**

 **[ABSORB!]**

Issei was too busy fending off attacks to do anything before Saji used **[Deleted Field]** robbing him of his powers and forcing him out of his balance breaker. Cao Cao, Valeria, Tiamat, Kuroka, Koneko, Heracles and Jeanne tried to rush in and help him but the knights of the peerages stopped them forcing them to fight through them to get to Issei.

"That was a good trick…" Issei said calmly as he kept fending off attacks from the rooks before he grabbed one by the head and pressed his fingers inward breaking their skull and their brain with a cracking noise being heard as the act was done.

"But my body is a weapon as well" Issei grinned as the rooks slowly started faltering and being killed of one by one.

As he took another step, six sword slashes were heard before blood began spouting out of Issei's body as six slash wounds appeared on him, he screamed in agony as he fell to his knees. Then six figures appeared in front of him all clad in tight black combat suits and all were wielding a different sword but one he immediately recognized as his childhood friend.

"Irina…. So you too decided to betray me as well" he said calmly but the tone of betrayal embedded into his voice

"Sorry Ise-kun" she said her apology was heartfelt and Issei knew it

"Any last words?" Sirzechs said as he glanced down at Issei while he was holding a ball of destruction magic intending to destroy Issei down to the last atom.

"Not dead yet…" He said before his iconic grin he then leapt with a burst of speed at Saji who shocked by the sudden attack was defenseless as Issei broke his neck with a kick a loud snap being heard, severing the **[absorption line]** and **[delete field].**

"Saji!" Sona said in horror as her pawn died in front of her and his lifeless body fell to the floor with a solid thud

Issei then lunged for Asia Argento impaling his hand into her body her loud screams ringing through everybody's ears before tearing out her sacred gear along with her heart and some of her chest as her organs began spilling out onto the ground. Issei then leaped into the surrounding ruins and his presence mysteriously disappeared.

"I crawled out of hell expecting a good fight… And I would like to thank you for giving me one…." Issei said but no one could pinpoint where he was as it seemed to come from everywhere

"But I can't kill you all can I? After all I am a man of my word I **WILL** make you beg for death…" Issei said calmly and psychotically as he reappeared clad in his balance breaker scale mail with god breaker in hand.

He was immediately rushed by Irina and the five other exorcists. The first one to fall was smashed in the face with god breaker breaking her skull and turning her brain to mush. Another managed to slash Issei across the leg before Issei slashed her neck with his dragon claws on his hand. The other two fell quickly until there was only Irnia and another girl who had calm but serious expression.

"Xenovia summon Durandal" Irnia told her to which the girl now known to Issei as Xenovia she outstretched her hand before a dimension portal appeared and the girl pulled out a unique-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. It also had a semi-circular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

 _'Durandal? What is that but it looks powerful…' Issei asked Dragarth and Ddraig hoping they would have an answer_

 **[Durandal is one of the four holy swords forged by the biblical god said to be on par with the original Excalibur. It is strong but that girl seems barely able to control it.] Ddraig noted**

 **'I hope she doesn't mind if I take it' Issei said while he grinned with joy**

"Prepare to go to hell Issei Hyoudou" Xenovia said as her aura flared up

"Been there and back" Issei said casually before they both rushed him he dodge Irina's strike before grabbing onto her neck and began slowly choking the life out of her while struggled pathetically. He choked her to the point she passed out and just in time he turned to be rammed through with Durandal Xenovia's shouted with effort as she did so the attack pierced through Issei's armor and barely missed his heart. He coughed blood reflexively but as Xenovia tried to pull it out but Issei's hand was on the blade preventing her from pulling out before he head butted her knocking her out and splaying some blood onto Issei's helmet.

He was then rushed by Michael wielding Ascalon and Azazel who was in his articfical sacred gear balance breaker **[Downfall dragon Another Armor]** Issei sacrificed his arm to shield him from Ascalons strike before Azazel punched him in the chest sending him into a building.

"Well that hurt" Issei said as he coughed blood as Azazel and Michael got closer Issei grinned under his helmet before placing both hands on the handle of Durandal with a few tough pulls he yanked it out and the sword immediately began trembling as Issei tried to bend it to his will. Azazel and Michael dashed intending to stop him but just as they got within attack range a burst of power sent them reeling back. Their eyes widended in horror as Issei was casually holding Durandal.

He turned the blade in front of his eyes observing it, he then applied twilight healing to the wound before turning to Azazel and Michael.

"Give my regards to god for making such a good sword… oh wait you can't because he's dead!" Issei said jokingly as he laughed evilly while everybody but the leader of the three faction's eyes widened in shock and disbelief and froze in place.

"You…" Michael said in anger as he and Azazel got to their feet

"How did he know that?" Azazel asked

"Well threating to rape an angel makes them sing like a bird…" Issei grinned knowing what would be the outcome of what he said

Michael began trembling in anger and shock as his aura flared up and Ascalon began shining brightly with power.

"Y-You… threatened to rape my sister…. **I WILL KILL YOU AND END YOUR PLAGUE ON THIS WORLD** " Michael roared in anger as he rushed while Issei grinned.

Michael raised his sword in an overhead coup de grace intending to cleave Issei in half. But Issei sidestepped it calmly before slashing Michael across the chest with a calm strike from Durandal. He then proceeded to choke a weak Michael who struggled vainly and pathetically before he passed out from lack of air.

Just as he dropped Michael to the floor Azazel stabbed him from behind with the dropped Ascalon, Issei began roaring in pain as Azazel twisted it before cutting across nearly cutting Issei in half. Issei fell to the floor roaring in pain but he couldn't heal himself the wound was too much and he was losing too much blood.

Then a grinning Sirzech's walked over with Anna by his side and in around him were floating balls of power of destruction.

"Issei your reign of terror ends" Sirzechs said before the balls of the power of destruction hit him and began consuming him Issei immediately began roaring and convulsing in pain. He then weakly stretched his hand out towards Anna in what kind of gesture they could not tell. She nearly broke a tear for him but she did not.

But then Issei began laughing instead of roaring in pain his laughter sending chills through everybody's backs before a word they did not want to hear was uttered,

"Consume!"

The power of destruction around Issei was all absorbed as Issei's wound began closing as Dragarth metabolized to heal Issei. He then lunged at Sirzechs heading butting him and knocking him conscious before smacking Anna across the face knocking her out without a care to the girl he loved so much.

He then turned to Azazel who readied Ascalon and rushed Issei but then he parried it with a blow from Durandal as they engaged in a heated melee with both of them not breaking through each other's guard. Then to Azazel's shock Issei purposefully took a blow from Ascalon before cleaving Azazel's hand making him drop Ascalon before kicking him in the face knocking him out. He then sealed Azazel's wound with twilight healing he was not going to be bleeding out on him not before he was tortured.

"Absolutely pathetic! Come on you can't even kill me when I'm wounded for fuck sake!" Issei ranted in anger at how bad his opponents were he then raised his arm in a defensive state to block a blast of water magic before he turned to be looking at Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, Akeno, Tsubaki, Rosweisse and Sona's two bishops.

It was merely a decoy as Odin whacked Issei with gungir across the body sending him tumbling but then Issei leapt into the sky with a sharp burst of speed his presence disappearing but his opponent's guard only increasing in fear of what he was going to do.

"HAMMMMERFALLLLL!" Issei roared as he descended down towards like a meteor before he smashed a defenseless Odin into mush with god breaker his body exploding and blood spraying in a visceral and twisted firework show covering Issei in blood as he laughed evilly while Rosweisse screamed in horror and disbelief.

"Don't worry your next!" Issei said as he laughed while Odin's blood began dropping off his blood coated armor

 **And I will leave it at that I hoped you liked the chapter and remember to Read!, Follow!, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **Thor**

 **Odin**

 **Some Rooks**

 **Four church Exaclibur users**

 **Saji Genshirou**

 **Asia Argento**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go! TORTURE SCENE WITHIN BE WARNED**

It all went wrong from the being it was doomed they just didn't see it but now they could clear as day, they were going to die again but even more painfully. Even if there was no hope all they could do was fight. Yet Issei was grinning with joy and excitement he was close to his goals and having fun while achieving it but the fun would start later and he knew it.

"He killed Odin…" Rias said in shock as everybody froze even the knights and Issei's allies they knew it now Issei had truly ascended into becoming a monster.

"Odin!" Roseweisse screamed out in disbelief, he may have been mean to her from time to time but she was still close to him nonetheless.

"Sorry crying time is over…." Issei as he rushed the remaining devils and Rossweisse

Tsubaki immediately threw up [Magic Mirror Alice] Issei rammed into it before being sent flying backwards. He then got up completely unfazed by the attack although they did hear the sharp cracking of his knuckles which sent a chill up their spines.

"What a little dirty trick but you don't mind if I take your sacred gear do you?" Issei said calmly before suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind Tsubaki, he ripped of her arms with chilling screams echoing alongside the brutal attack before he rammed his hand through her chest breaking her ribcage and pulling out her sacred gear.

Sona, Akeno, Roseweisse and Rias immediately attacked Issei while he was preoccupied but their attacks only left scratch marks at best. Issei then retaliated by whacking Sona Sitri across the face leaving a bruise on her cheek, breaking her glasses and throwing her into a unconscious state he then kicked Akeno across the face as well with the sudden impact she was knocked unconscious.

Rias remained still, the memories of Issei's torture resurfacing; she then immediately began screaming as they returned with a vengeance. Issei stood there unsure for a few seconds before he remembered that she still would have memories of what he did to her before a sadistic grin crept onto his lips. He decided to leave her for a bit as he took his time with Sona's bishops ripping them apart limb from limb.

When he was done with them he chocked the life out of Rias till she was unconscious. He then turned to his allies who were done with their opponents, he took his helmet and greeted them with a smile before Valeria hugged him ignoring the fact he was completely covered in blood.

"Why did you die?" She asked with anger as she tightened her grip on him like she was hugging a teddy bear

"It's not like I intended to…" Issei replied honestly

"You better not die again…." She ordered him

"I won't, but I know you are craving to spar…." he stated bluntly which made her smile a little

As Issei began catching up with his allies a man with shiny blonde hair, sapphire like eyes and a slim figure but the thing that made him stand out was the fact he had winged sandals. He watched the situation with growing worry before he left, flying to mount Olympus.

The moment he landed there he made a mad dash up the pearl white stairs of the Pantheon heading to the throne room where the other gods were sitting excluding one, Hades the god of death and they were waiting with apprehension. When he made his way to the top he immediately knelt down and waited to be spoken to.

"Hermes what news do you bring?" a man in a Greek toga with grey hair and blue eyes asked, he was Zeus king of the Greek Gods

"Zeus, Odin and Thor have been killed….." the man now known as Hermes spoke the other Greek gods broke into whispers of disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked wanting confirmation

"Yes… with my own two eyes… they were killed by a human no less… the red dragon emperor's host but he also has another Dragon with him the World Eater Dragon, Dragarth" Hermes informed them this made the whispers only increase in intensity as a grim expression came over Zeus's face

"The leaders of the three faction have been taken hostage by him as well" Hermes added making the whispers intensify even more and Zeus's relation to the situation even more personal

"Hermes fly to the Egyptian gods and I don't care what it takes get me Amun we need to talk about how to deal with this situation…" Zeus ordered Hermes, who nodded before flying off to the Egyptian gods

"What are we going to do Zeus?" a man clad in black Spartan armor and his voice burdened with strength asked, he was Ares the god of war.

"Don't do anything rash Ares our foe is not one you simply can crush" A women clad in a similar armor but more feminine, it was Athena the goddess of wisdom also Ares direct rival.

"Tsk he is just a human… I can crush him easily!" Ares said with bravado embedded in his voice.

"He killed Thor and Odin who are as strong as you, if not stronger" Athena pointed out

"Hephaestus…. Craft a dragon slaying weapon for Ares and until then we wait for our negotiations with the Egyptian gods and bide our time." Zeus ordered as he began contemplating other ways to deal with the situation.

Meanwhile Issei and his allies were dragging the prisoners to Issei's dungeon deep beneath his house; he was holding an unconscious Anna in his arms.

"I'm gonna go get somesrest" he told them before he carried Anna and himself to his room his allies responded with nods knowing that Issei need some time alone.

He gently rested her body on to his bed before he sat down with his back to a wall. He couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form, she was still as beautiful as he remembered and didn't change in anyway but it was him who changed.

He then began crying, he wanted her to accept him but she wouldn't, she called him a monster and didn't want to be associated with him even after he loved her for all this time. He clenched his fists in determination; he would win her back no matter how long it took.

But there was one person to blame and Issei knew who it was, Sirzechs. He could have told him that he could revive her but no, instead he had to find out like this and he also turned her against him. Issei would make him pay dearly, very dearly.

After resting for some time Issei went to his dungeon where his prisoners were held. They were all still unconscious; he then dragged Sirzechs to a separate room and tied him to be dangling in the air with four ropes attached to his four limbs.

Issei then cocked his fist back before punching Sirzech's squarely across the face giving him a rude awakening. Sirzech's eyes then met Issei's cold and vengeful eyes, he then realized the situation he was in and it was grim to say the least.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Issei asked his tone cold and filled with anger

"Because you didn't deserve to know…" Sirzechs replied but he received a brutal punch across the face for it

"Why did you make her betray me?" Issei asked with the same tone

"You betrayed her… by becoming the monster you are now…" Sirzechs replied his tone one of no remorse, before Issei began punching him repeatedly by the time he was done Sirzech's nose was broken and bruisers marred his face.

"Is that all you got?" Sirzechs insulted but then suddenly Issei leaned in and latched onto his ear with his teeth before ripping it off painfully.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirzechs screamed out as Issei tore his ear off blood splattering across Issei's face

Issei then spat out his ear before wiping the blood from his mouth. He then reached into Sirzech's mouth with his fingers before clasping his fingers on one of his teeth with a few powerful tugs he ripped one of his teeth out making him scream even louder. Issei then proceeded to painfully rip out two more teeth.

"This is but a fraction of what you deserve…" Issei told him without remorse before pulling out a dagger

He then placed it on Sirzech's wrists before he slowly dragged it down his wrist a trail of blood following before he did the same for his other wrist, making him bleed painfully and struggle against his bonds but the more he struggled against his bonds the more pain he would feel. Issei then summoned God Breaker he then swung it into one of Sirzech's legs breaking every single bone in it making him scream even louder and then breaking his other leg.

"Good Scream more…. Scream like the scum you are!" Issei said with a sadistic grin as Sirzech's screamed from the insurmountable amount of pain he was feeling.

"You are still a monster so in that retrospect you still lose…." Sirzechs said trying to stay strong but Issei just grinned even more before he rammed the dagger through Sirzech's left eye but not deep enough to kill him, it exploded splaying organic matter and blood everywhere and blinding Sirzech's.

Sirzech's began screaming even louder, he struggled to the point where he dislocated his left shoulder. Issei was merely enjoying the show and taking his time intending to make him suffer even more.

Issei then cut open Sirzech's chest making sure it was not a clean cut to drag out the pain. He then grabbed one of Sirzech's ribs and yanked it out ripping some more bone along with it. Sirzech's then coughed out blood and strained his vocal chords from screaming too much.

Issei then used twilight healing to seal up the wounds and make sure Sirzech's didn't bleed out but he couldn't heal Sirzech's legs even if he wanted to because of twilights healing's limitations and it's not like he would anyway. He then popped his shoulder back into place before leaving a mortally wounded Sirzech's dangling in the room by himself with his thoughts and loads of pain.

As Issei was about to go out, he picked up an unconscious Rias and he carried her bridal style, he wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe he felt like it? But other than that he really wasn't sure. He then placed her on one of the beds in one of the spare rooms in his house.

He then splashed some water onto her face rousing her from her unconscious state. Her eyes met his then widened in fear as he just stood there watching her.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" He told her although she doubted him and with good reason

"Where's everyone else?" she asked immediately wanting to know

"I'm going to keep you guessing…." He said before grabbing a chair and sitting on it

"You're not going to…" She spoke but unable to say the word as the memories returned

"Torture you? No… you don't deserve it unlike your brother…" Issei said coldly

"I know what my brother did was wrong but…" she tried to say before Issei interrupted

"No but's he turned the girl I loved against me" in that moment Rias could see it in his eyes although briefly and faintly a caring side was still left in this monster.

"I thought you were incapable of caring…. But I was wrong…" she admitted confusing Issei slightly

"Why did you kiss me? That one time it has always been bugging me…" She asked craving an answer but all Issei could do was shrug before asking

"Why did you mind it?" she immediately blushed which made Issei grin before leaning towards her she could feel his hot breath getting closer but she was unsettled by the stench of death and blood that seemed to permeate from his skin. He then swiftly kissed her enjoying the smooth texture of her lips and the sweet taste he got while Rias froze and kissed back before she suddenly slapped Issei.

She immediately grabbed her hand before she began shaking in fear he could do anything to her and she knew it and so did he. But much to her shock he just stood up, walked to the door and left without another word. Leaving a puzzled Rias who expected a lash back from him but more alarmingly why was her heart racing and why did she enjoy the kiss from a monster?

'Hey Dragarth are there such things as succubus?' Issei asked

[Yeah why?] She replied

"Cause I need to fucking get laid…" Issei said as he went on the hunt for some succubus

Meanwhile on mount Olympus Zeus was talking with a brown skinned man who had two plums and a straight compacted but curved beard, he is Amun king of the Egyptian gods

"So that is our decision?" Amun said to Zeus

"Yes the gods will kill Issei Hyoudou better known as the blood Dragon emperor" Zeus said

"We must also stop Ragnarök before Loki can initiate it…" Zeus said while Amun nodded in affirmation

 **Hope you liked it and it wasn't too shabby and remember to Read!, Follow!, Favourite! And Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **Thor**

 **Odin**

 **Some Rooks**

 **Four church Exaclibur users**

 **Saji Genshirou**

 **Asia Argento**


	13. Relationships

**Alrighty here we go with another chapter. I have good news, basically I have been reading the reviews and seeing the amount of views and follows but one review by the renegade soldier slapped me in the face with an epic idea. So the good news is I will be making a sequel to this story. The sequel will be continuing on the story after I end it. So you have something to look forward to. Anyway enough with my babbling let's go!**

* * *

 **Relationships**

Issei's eyes jolted awake as he found himself lying on the ground, he was then suddenly blinded by an extremely bright light. His eyes then focused and he then saw a figure, it was Anna with her back turned to him.

"Anna!" Issei called out as he got up and tried to run to her but the closer he ran the further she got

He kept running

And running

And running

But it was all for naught as she disappeared.

Issei then found himself in an ornate room with a massive bed.

"Geez, when will you stop having that dream?" a feminine voice asked he turned around to see Dragarth on the bed, half-naked although she was covering herself with the bed sheets.

"I don't know…" Issei replied honestly

"I can help take your mind off of it…" She said offering a solution with a mischievous grin tugging at her lips and her purple eyes shone with brilliance.

"Why not…" Issei said kind of curious

"Come lie down on the bed" she said as she patted the space by her

Issei obliged her and lay down still clothed, then Dragarth straddled him giving him a view of her glorious breasts and curvaceous body, all the more enticing was the heat emanating from her crotch giving Issei a warm sensation around his crotch.

"Is this going to turn into a sexual fantasy?" Issei asked although not completely against the idea

"Would you really mind?" she asked with a coy grin as she began unbuttoning his shirt

"Not really…." Issei replied

After unbuttoning Issei's shirt, exposing his manly chest she leaned forward making sure to press her boobs against his chest, she then locked eyes with Issei, a predatory look in them.

She leaned in Issei feeling her hot breath on his face and lips, her lips looked as if they were begging to be kissed. She quickly locked lips with him, her soft lips were pleasurable as her tongue and Issei's began dueling for supremacy.

She broke away from the kiss with a coy smile on her face before she leaned down on Issei's neck, he could feel her hot breath and her warmth all over his body. She then lightly bit him on the neck making him moan in pain and pleasure, leaving a small mark before she began dragging her lips downwards across his chest.

She then bit him lightly on his right pec before biting him again on his left pec, every time Issei letting out a hiss of pain and pleasurable.

"I see your enjoying my bites…" She teased him as she began biting him more it was almost like she was worshipping his body

"It's an interesting approach…" Issei replied enjoying the situation

Her hand then began trailing downwards across his abs gently caressing them before slipping under his boxers and grasping hold of his boner making Issei hiss in pleasure at the warm sensation incasing his boner.

She then suddenly retracted her hand much to Issei's annoyance.

"Times up…. But don't worry next time I will be sure to treat you better" she said with a small wink before Issei faded out of his dream.

Issei's eyes opened in the real world and he found himself in a bed in another room in his house, it seemed really familiar. He then felt a small burning sensation across his chest and he glanced down to see Dragarth's bite marks as well as a raging erection.

"Dragarth was it really a dream?" Issei mentally asked although already feeling like he already knew the answer.

 **[You can keep guessing] the flirtatious dragon replied which made Issei sigh before he got up and left the room to have breakfast and take a shower.**

After finishing all his morning duties and even torturing Sirzech's a little, Issei was lounging on the couch staring mindlessly at the ceiling. Anna was heavy on his mind but he couldn't actually do anything since she was still unconscious and Rias stayed in her room.

"Hey Issei?" He heard Valeria say tilting his head to see her

"Whats up?" Issei asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar." She asked which made Issei grin an opportunity for entertainment presented itself

"Sure, i know you have been eager to" Issei replied

"But let's do it somewhere secluded so we don't blow up half the town or something." Issei said to which Valeria nodded

They were both seen leaving the house by Kuroka who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"So she's finally going to do it… my time will come soon" she mused before returning to lounging around

Issei aimed for a straight punch intending to knock out Valeria but she dodged it before retaliating with a kick which Issei managed to stop with his spare hand. But she managed to twist herself in a manner that allowed her to kick him in the face his scale mail absorbing the blow.

They had been going at it for the better part of an hour, Issei had to admit he was having fun and it took his mind of Anna's betrayal. He was also impressed by how much Valeria had improved and he could tell she was enjoying the spar.

"It's time to finish this Valeria!" Issei said as he prepared to finish this in one blow

"Bring it!" She replied which made Issei grin under his helmet

They both rushed each other with their fists cocked back, Issei contacted with her chest while Valeria with his head but Issei did more damage breaking her scale mail while Valeria much to Issei's surprise broke his helmet.

Valeria immediately fell to the floor panting from the fight while Issei stepped out of his scale mail.

"You nearly had me there" he told her as he sat by her

"I will get you next time" she told him, Issei then summoned twilight healing and began healing Valeria which truly surprised her.

"Uh thank you…" she told him and Issei picked up on her doubt

"Come on I'm not that heartless…" Issei joked although it was pretty much a blatant lie

"Sure, keep lying to yourself" Valeria jeered

"Issei, do you wanna go into town?" She asked Issei

"Are you asking me on a date Valeria?" Issei said with a grin

"No payment for you dying on us" Valeria stuttered with a light blush on her face

"Alright lets go" Issei said helping her up

The two had grabbed lunch and were currently just strolling and doing the occasional small talk. Then Issei bumped into a woman stumbling her a little, Issei turned around to see the women he had just bumped into was quite a beauty she had long blonde hair that reached to her perfectly curved ass and waist with sapphire blue eyes that shone with brilliance and overall she had a voluptuous body.

"Sorry" Issei apologized to her but the women just kept walking and hidden from Issei and Valeria's view was the small smile that crept onto her lips.

After walking around for a bit more, Issei and Valeria came to rest in the park with a beautiful fountain the middle both of them sitting on one of the empty benches

They just sat there not exchanging a single word between each other but Issei smiled for once he felt normal not consumed by hatred or anger but the thought of Anna was continually lingering at the back of his mind.

"Issei…" He heard Valeria say throwing him out of his contemplation

"Yeah?" he replied

"I-Issei I love you!" Valeria declared a blush etched on her face, Issei froze he knew this day would come, he knew the girls liked him but the problem was did he?  
His heart still belonged to Anna…

But she betrayed him and he missed it the love warmth could give. He decided to take the gamble.

He leaned in a locked his lips with Valeria she immediately began melting into the kiss, she lightly bit on his lower lip before her tongue entered his mouth. He pulled her into his embrace wrapping her arms around his waist and puller her body towards him.

Valeria couldn't believe it, everything had gone better then she expected…. a lot better. They broke off the kiss but both of them still wanted more even more then kissing.

Issei grabbed her hand and took her to a nearby love hotel. Issei got a key from the receptionist who gave him a small wink as she handed the key over.

As they got through the door Valeria wrapped her hands around his neck before locking their lips once again both of them savoring the kiss. Issei's tongue gained access to her mouth and began leading her tongue in a passionate dance.

Issei's hand trailed down her back towards her ass giving it a tentative squeeze. He had done it once with Anna but everything seemed crystal clear he remembered what to do or maybe it was just instinct?

Valeria began moaning as their kiss intensified, she bit Issei's lower lip as a sign of affection. After a few more seconds of kissing they broke it, both of them panting for air. Valeria's eyes seemed like a beacon to Issei in the dim light and he could see the light blush on her face.

"You're cute when you blush…" he whispered to her

"D-Don't say such things…" she replied clearly embarrassed

Issei then carried her to the bed and placed her gently and began undressing, she followed suit. Issei's arousal hiked as he saw Valeria's naked body her boobs were great and curvaceous along with just the right amount of fat in the right places.

Issei without hesitation latched his mouth to her breast and began sucking like a baby, drawing a sexy moan from Valeria. Her other breast was not left unattended as Issei began kneading it enjoying the soft, smooth and succulent fell of her breasts.

"Issei don't suck to hard…" she tried to plead but then Issei lightly bit her nipple making her yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Issei only sucked harder on her breast making her moan, he then stopped kneading her other breast before his hand trailed down towards her wet depths. There he found her aching arousal before he inserted one of his fingers into her aching depths, the warmth lit his hand on fire and she responded with a loud moan at the sudden intrusion but wasn't against it.

Issei slowly began thrusting in and out of her warm depths with his fingers while continuing to suck her breasts. He wanted to make her feel good, it was the least he should do as a man. He then felt a smooth and warm sensation around his erection, it was her hand. She began gently stroking his erection almost like she was trying to make it grow. Issei began moaning as he continued sucking her nipples and fingering her.

Suddenly she pulled away from Issei, he immediately thought he did something wrong but he didn't. She spread her legs exposing her wet women hood.

"Issei… please put in me… I want it…" She pleaded erotically

Issei couldn't hold back his desire any longer; he lined his erection up to her entrance before with one fell swoop he penetrated her. She immediate let out a moan of pleasure and pain while her body convulsed from the sudden intrusion. Issei gasped at the sensation of her wet, warm, tight insides.

"Valeria is this your first time?" Issei asked going on a hunch, she responded with a sheepish nod with her cute blush which made Issei smile.

"I'll be gentle…" he told her before slowly beginning to move inside her but not pulling out with every slight movement she moaned sexily in pain and pleasure but the pain seemed to be subsiding as time went on. Her legs then suddenly wrapped around Issei's waist before she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing into his chest. He enjoyed the smooth touch of her skin along with the warmth that emanated from it.

"Issei… do me for real…" she told him but it sounded more like an order but Issei obliged, he locked his lips with hers and began French kissing her as he began thrusting more frequently.

She would moan sexily into the kiss which turned Issei on and made him thrust harder and faster. He could feel her insides tighten up indicating she was enjoying this but also heightening the pleasure for Issei. He missed this warmth, the touch of women,

He missed it, so very dearly.

But there was something biting at the back of his mind… Even clouded by the ecstasy of pleasure there was a nibbling guilt and that fact he had betrayed Anna but this thought began to lose prominence as Issei and Valeria began edging closer to climax.

"Issei! Issei! Issei!" Valeria moaned as Issei continued pounding into her

"Valeria I-I'm gonna blow…" Issei warned her as he continued thrusting

"It's fine… If it's you Issei! The one I love!" She told him in between her moans of pleasure, he couldn't hold back anymore with one final thrust, Issei went as deep as he could before blowing, he grit his teeth at the surging wave of pleasure while Valeria moaned in ecstasy at the warmth that now filled her womb.

They both remained there panting, in each other's embrace both of them content. Soon they dozed off into a peaceful slumber exchanging the words "I love you" before they slept.

…

Issei managed to slide his way out of Valeria's embrace a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Valeria" he whispered to her before kissing her on the forehead and taking one last look at her blissful sleeping form.

He then teleported, arriving in a dim light room a figure dressed in a bath robe greeted him as she sat on a seat with a glass of wine in her hand. The robe was loosely hanging onto her it showed the women's porcelain skin and massive breasts coupled with her dripping wet hair it was an extremely erotic sight. But one thing Issei couldn't shake was her sapphire blue eyes the way the pierced him, almost unnerved him. There was also some sort of aroma that emanated from the women it was sweet and sublet something that would easily arouse a men but Issei was only partly affected.

The women pinkish lips were in the form of a seductive smile as she spoke, "So you came…" her voice dripping seductiveness

"What do you want?" Issei asked not wanting to be played

"Is that how you speak to women?" she asked with a gentle raised eye brow

"Don't lie to me you're definitely a god… you were the women who bumped into me before…" Issei said not in the mood to be fucked around with

"Hmm… you're not as stupid as I thought you were but that only makes I more interested in you…" She said

"I guess I should introduce myself Blood Dragon Emperor I am Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love and Sex" she announced proudly with a seductive smile to accompany it, Issei's eyes hardened as his fist reflexively clenched.

 **I hope that chapter was alright and yes I know this pretty much is a lemon chapter but who doesn't like them? Since my mood is really bad considering i did get robbed of 300 dollars of CSGO stuff by this guy who hijacked my account and email so once again I hope the chapter was up to par. Hopefully I get my stuff back but we know how steam support is XD. Anyway i decided to further Issei's relationship with other characters also one more thing do you want me to add a Werewolf or Vampire (Both is possible) female character to the harem?**

 **Remember to Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **Thor**

 **Odin**

 **Some Rooks**

 **Four church Exaclibur users**

 **Saji Genshirou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Tsubaki**


	14. His Will And His Struggles

**Alright back with another chapter let's go!**

 **His Will And His Struggles**

Issei's eyes slowly pried open to find himself laying on a bed with a naked Aphrodite sleeping snugly on his chest her groin touching his while her breasts were pressing nicely into his chest and he felt a smooth warmth all over his body and her hair shimmered in the morning light edging through the window. He also had an aching feeling all across his body especially around his hips, he didn't know what happened it all seemed like a haze to him in his memory. But he knew one thing he was going to kill this bitch.

He attempted to raise his hands but he found them bound

'That fucking bitch! I knew something like this would happen!' Issei raged mentally as he continued struggling against the bonds but something else was bothering him he felt like he lost connection with Ddraig and Dragarth.

"Issei…" A seductive voice said he glanced down to see an elated Aphrodite staring at him

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked in anger at falling for her petty tricks

"Oh, Issei what didn't we do…" she told him teasingly as she seductively bit her lower lips

"Don't fuck with m-Mmmmm" Issei tried to say before Aphrodite locked her lips with his and her tongue entwining with his Issei felt his strength leave his body and his conscious disappearing before he fell unconscious.

"I did enjoy our night Issei but today will be your last day alive…" she whispered truthfully

…

 _Issei's fist clenched but he didn't react as she stood up and calmly walked up to him the robe almost slipping off but staying on. Issei's eyes tried to stay locked at hers but his vision slightly trailed towards her cleavage._

 _"You see Issei I want you…" she told him huskily as she placed her hand on his cheek, her hand was warm but not just any kind it felt special and something Issei thought he would never feel again, her eyes glinted with lust and desire while Issei's remained cold and poised intent on remaining resistant._

 _"Well I don't want you…" Issei said his fist rose intending to punch her straight through the gut_

 _She then leapt in her lips locking with his and she pinned her body against his forcing him to back into a wall, her hands holding his wrists. Issei's resistance evaporated as her kiss began inserting the seeds of pleasure and distorting his will to resist. Her lips soft and warm seemed to make Issei want to kiss her harder and an aroma that emanated from her body made his heart race and his arousal spike. Her tongue then entered into his mouth and started a battle of dominance with Issei over the kiss their tongues entwining and wriggling. Her breasts were soft and Issei could tell even as they pressed on his chest through the fabric of his shirt._

 _Her hand snaked under his shirt and began caressing his body, occasionally tracing the scars that marred his body. While Issei found his hands trailing down to her posterior and he firmly placed them on her butt, his fingers sinking into the soft skin it made her moan huskily into the kiss. Their eyes were locked with each other his brown eyes staring into her inviting sapphire ones as they shared the kiss and were touching each other._

 _'What the fuck! Why can't I resist her?' Issei mentally thought in anger as he continued kissing Aphrodite pleasure bombarding his mind and his senses being overwhelmed from the aroma, the sensations Aphrodite was giving off._

 _She broke their kiss both of them panting while Issei had a light blush on his face and was trying to give off the impression he didn't enjoy that but she knew. With a coy grin, She leaned into his ear her hot breath tingling on his skin._

 _"Don't resist, just give in…" she whispered huskily before she lightly bit his ear making him grunt in a mixture of pain and pleasure_

 _"Don't put words in my mouth" Issei snapped but his voice was staggered making Aphrodite grin even more she enjoyed how he tried to put up a resistance._

 _Her hand then snaked past his boxer to find his aching arousal._

 _"Oh what do we have here? Someone is big down here…" she told him with a grin before she wrapped her hand around his length encasing it in warmth as she slowly began coaxing his arousal to grow even further, he gasped in pleasure at the sensation._

 _"S-Stop…" Issei tried to say forcefully but his words weren't coming out the way he wanted them to, his body and mind tasted but a mere fraction of what epic pleasure Aphrodite could provide and they wanted it, craved it._

 _"You don't sound so serious… if anything you sound like you want more" she replied before stroking his arousal harder making him moan in pleasure. Her hand suddenly slipped out leaving Issei with a problematic boner._

 _"Why did you stop?" Issei panted making her cock her eye brow_

 _"I thought you said you wanted me stop?" She replied playfully that's when Issei lost it he was sick of being played if he was going to fight her it would be in the bed._

 _He placed his hands on her shoulder before shoving her onto the bed and he promptly ripped his clothes off before opening Aphrodite's robe and revealing her body Issei couldn't help but drool at her body. Everything was perfect her boobs just the right size not too big not too small, her thin stomach leading to her wet vulva._

 _"Looks like somebody has been horny" Issei told her as he inserted his fingers into Aphrodite's depths making her body shiver at the sudden intrusion while Issei marveled at how tightly her inner walls gripped his fingers._

 _He then began rapidly thrusting his fingers in and out of her depths making her moan in pleasure. He removed his fingers, unable to hold his lust back and lined up his penis with her entrance but then to his surprise she leaned up and pressed her hand to his chest pushing him onto his back. She then placed herself on top of Issei so that her mouth was over his length while her ass was in Issei's face._

 _"It's not fair if I am the only one who gets pleasure" she told him which Issei couldn't argue_

 _"This way we can both benefit" she told him before she leaned to the tip of his length her hot breath making it twitch slightly before she enveloped the tip using her mouth making Issei moan and shudder in pleasure at the warm, wet and smooth sensation around his erection._

 _Issei then went to work so to speak licking her vagina making her moan as she gave him a blow job. He also alternated between licking and fingering her vagina, he then inserted his fingers into her ass making her moan loudly as she sucked him harder and faster her tongue massaging his sensitive spots. He then began lightly bucking his hips into her mouth wanting more of her ministrations as he ferociously licked her womanhood spurred on by his primal instincts._

 _Then suddenly Aphrodite took his entire length into her mouth and with that Issei couldn't hold back anymore he blew his load into her warm mouth where she immediately began swallowing his load like it was nothing._

 _Issei lay panting beneath her after he returned to reality from his orgasmic bliss._

 _"Ohh you have some stamina" she complemented him marveling at how his length still remained hard she then straddled his waist before impaling herself on his length making Issei shout rather loudly in pleasure from the sudden bombardment of pleasure._

 _It was amazing to say the least, she was tight warm and it felt like she was constantly massaging his length._

 _"Fuckkkk…." He said at the sensation_

 _"Issei you're so big!" she shouted as she began bucking her hips up and down on his length getting tighter with every movement making Issei squirm beneath her, he was helpless against this kind of pleasure all he could do was go with the flow._

 _He began bucking his hips into her wanting more, as he and Aphrodite began building a rhythm to match their thrusts._

 _"Fuck Aphrodite it's too good" Issei told her inbetween his moans of pleasure_

 _"It's ok Issei let me do everything just sit back" she told him as she increased the pace of her movements while moaning sexily and loudly_

 _Their movements had become so fast and hard, the slapping of their flesh could be heard and Issei's length was being fully buried inside her even touching the entrance to her cervix._

 _"Fuck Aphrodite I can't hold it in I'm gonna blow!" Issei warned as he continued bucking up into her_

 _"It's alright Issei I want It all you can do whatever you want to me!" she told him huskily as she continued slamming down on his length_

 _Issei leaned up and placed his lips to hers and jammed his tongue into her mouth muffling her moans a little before with one final movement Issei blow his load filling her with the warmth of his seed. Nevertheless they continued to swap saliva even as Aphrodite kept moaning into the kiss._

 _They broke the kiss and thin trail of saliva still linking their mouths both of them panting and sweaty. But Issei suddenly lifted her up and pushed her against the wall her arms keeping her up as her ass was joined to Issei's hips._

 _"You said I could do whatever I want right?" Issei whispered into her ear_

 _"Then I am going to fuck you in every position till all you want is my dick in your pussy" Issei told her before he began pounding into her and making her moan loudly._

 _…_

Issei's eyes opened to found himself kneeling in the middle of a massive pantheon were the Greek gods and some of the Egyptian gods were staring him down. Issei chuckled to himself this was interesting to say the least.

"Greetings Blood Dragon Emperor I hope you can excuse us for wanting to parley on such short notice" Zeus said

"You have an interesting way of fetching me" he replied but then to his confusion Hephaestus came behind him and un-did his bonds. Issei rubbed his wrists as he stood up before turning to Zeus.

"Parley is also an interesting word considering your all armed" Issei pointed out as Athena, Artemis, Ares and all the other gods looked on guard.

"Haha you really are a fool at least enjoy the comfort we allow you to die standing!" Ares roared with bravado as he threw an ornate spear it was the dragon slaying spear crafted by Hephaestus, Issei reacted in an instant.

"Ddraig!" Issei roared but much to his shock Ddraig didn't appear as the spear embedded itself in his chest making him gasp at the sudden pain as he began bleeding profusely.

"Don't expect us to be so nice… Aphrodite did disabled your sacred gears just as a precaution" Zeus said triumphantly as he began laughing as did all the other gods except Aphrodite and Athena who knew something was wrong as they saw a psychotic smile tug on Issei's lips before he began laughing like a maniac making a chill go up the god's spine who stopped laughing.

"Haha Haha You think a spear like this will stop me! I FUCKING CRAWELED OUT OF HELL KILLED FUCKING ODIN AND THOR DEFEATED THE THREE FACTIONS LEADERS AND HAD MY LOVED ONE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME TWICE! SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME AND EXPECT ME TO KEEL OVER AND DIE LIKE A FUCKING NOBDOY!" Issei roared before ripping out the spear and rushing Ares who grinned under his helmet and counter rushed.

Issei went for a thrust but Ares raised his shield to protect him but much to his shock Issei used his shield as a jumping pad to launch forwards. His target Zeus who in shock couldn't react as Issei decked him in the face sending him flat on his ass.

" I am pissed but I am not that stupid as to fight you all without my sacred gear" Issei told them before he leapt off the pantheon a middle finger as a parting gift before spreading his dragon wings.

"Artemis take him down! Hermes after him!" Athena ordered as the gods began their manhunt for Issei

In a castle in the woods there were two large group of people arguing and throwing insults at each other.

"You werewolf scum we will kill you all!" A vampire said

"You can try!" A werewolf jeered back

Six figures were watching in absolute annoyance one was count Dracula and his wife the other was the Werewolf king with his wife as well while the other two were their daughters. One had long black hair, seductive violet eyes with red luscious lips and a beautiful body she was wearing a black dress that accentuated her figure. While the other the werewolf king's daughter she had white hair, dark blue eyes and a firm, fit body with quite a bust line she was wearing casual clothes.

"Silence! You fools we came here to talk peace not fucking kill each other!" the werewolf king roared in anger at the two bickering groups

"Indeed and your bickering is not helpful at all" Count Dracula added calmly

Suddenly a massive crash resounded through the room as debris fell into the center of the room followed by a massive crashing sound.

When the dust cleared what they saw before them made a chill run up their bodies. It was Issei still clutching the dragon slaying spear Ares threw at him but several arrows were embedded in his body.

"The blood dragon emperor?" The werewolf king said in shock

"Yeah that's me" Issei said as he stood to his feet before breaking off the arrows Artemis had shot at him

"Can I help you?" Count Dracula asked calmly but on guard

"If you can break this seal that prevents me from using my sacred gears so I can fuck up some goods that would be nice" Issei told them calmly which made the werewolf king roar in laughter

"Not bad for a murderous psychopath!" He roared which made Issei laugh lightly as he continued bleeding

"It was nice meeting you all but if you can't help me I better get going" Issei said as he turned to head for the exit before someone tried to punch him he calmly ducked before decking that person who was a werewolf in the face sending him flying

"I maybe wounded but you are pretty fucking stupid for attacking" Issei said

"I apologize for their hasty action" The werewolf king said hastily not wanting to earn Issei's ire but much to his shock and everyone else in the room their wives walked up to Issei looking him over before they broke the seal on him.

"What are you doing mother!" Their daughters told them but they ignored them

"Ummm… thanks I owe you now" Issei said before the gods stormed into the class

"Yes you do" the wives told him

"We got you surrounded surrender Blood Dragon Emperor!" Zeus roared in anger as he stepped into the castle while the goods entered from other area's

"Oh but I got my sacred gear back and are now about to fuck you all up!" Issei said with a grin

"If I were you I would step back" Issei warned the werewolf king's wife and Count Dracula's wife

 **"I am the end**

 **The crescendo**

 **The apocalypse**

 **The final note**

 **I am the world eater dragon**

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]"**

 **"I WILL NOW SHOW YOU THE TRUE EXTENT OF MY POWER" Issei said darkly as a massive aura began exubing from his body he then strectched his hand out**

 **[WORLD CREATION]**

Before the gods and everyone else was teleported to a world where Issei was sitting on a throne on top of a mountain of corpses while as far as the eye could see were piles and piles of body, fire, death and blood.

 **"Welcome to my world and your graveyard" Issei said with a grin under his helmet**

Meanwhile in Issei's home Tiamat was currently taking care of the prisoners giving them some food and ensuring they remained locked up.

Issei had taken a lot of prisoners but he neglected all of them except Rias and Sirzech's but Issei gave all of them a severe beating that they have yet to wake up.

But what even made her flinch was when she saw Sirzechs. He lay hung there his chest ripped open and some of his ribs missing, his left eye was gone and all that remained was an empty space, he had several bruises and cuts across his body,

Issei had even castrated him.

He looked broken and defeated but she couldn't believe he was still alive he must have incredible resolve like Issei.

After taking care of the prisoners she walked out of the dungeons and went to watch over Anna something Issei had tasked her with incase he wasn't here.

She sat in a chair and began contemplating all that happened, how she met Issei how he beat her into submission, his strength and his resolve all for one girl the very girl who betrayed him twice. If she was honest she would kill Anna she didn't deserve someone like Issei who even crawled out of hell only to find she had betrayed him.

"Sirzechs I-I love you please don't leave me…" she heard Anna mumble in her unconscious state making her eyes widen and even a tear slip out of her eyes.

"I-I am sorry Issei…." She said to herself knowing there was now no hope for Issei and this could be the end of the world

 **I hope you liked it this is also the longest chapter I have written for this story of which a third is a lemon…. No comment on that but anyway tells me what you think and don't forget to Read! Follow! Favorite! Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **Thor**

 **Odin**

 **Some Rooks**

 **Four church Exaclibur users**

 **Saji Genshirou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Tsubaki**


	15. Breaking Point

**Breaking Point**

"Don't underestimate us!" Zeus roared before unleashing a massive bolt of thunder while Issei smirked under his helmet before outstretching his palm

 **[Consume] was heard as Issei absorbed Zeus thunder and his aura began to thicken**

"Magic attacks won't work on be…" Issei said before standing from his giant throne and he summoned Durandal and God Breaker

Issei leapt up into the sky before he crashing down causing an epic shockwave stumbling the gods and the watching vampire and werewolf's. Issei then rushed Ares who raised his shield blocking godbreaker before Durandal slashed his leg making Ares grit his teeth before head butting Issei smashing his helmet revealing his face beneath who just grinned before returning the favor to Ares who wasn't fazed by the attack.

Athena then stepped in stabbing Issei from behind barely piercing his armor. Issei just grinned before twisting around and slashing at Athena who raised her shield the Aegis blocking the blow and unleashing a shockwave that sent Issei reeling.

"My Aegis gives me the utmost protection you will need more than that to defeat me" Athena taunted while Issei just stared them down before chuckling darkly

"I said I was in my world right?" Issei said confusing the gods slightly who wondered where he was going

"In that case I can play god right here" Issei said with a grin before he stretched his hand out and snapped his fingers

Suddenly a figure rose from the ground all the other gods widened in disbelief. It was a blonde man but his eyes were different they were black and he was wielding an ornate hammer that any of the gods could recognize.

"Thor!" Zeus said in disbelief

"That's impossible he's dead!" Hermes said in disbelief and panic

"Idiot he's not the Thor who was your friend he's now your enemy" Issei told them as Thor roared in anger before charging his hammer bursting with thunder

"Zeus we should pull back!" Athena said as she raised her shield to block a blow from Thor

"Haha if you think you can leave so easily you're mistaken we are in a different dimension and the only way out is through killing me" Issei told them which made Athena clench her teeth in anger

 _'We underestimated him…. Damn Ares Damn Zeus their bravado clouding their judgment!' Athena thought in anger_

"Now come Athena and the Greek gods show me your power!" Issei taunted them as he rushed them

…

"Let go of me!" A battered Athena spat as Issei had his hand wrapped around her neck her helmet was knocked off revealing her beautiful face with Amber hair and emerald green eyes.

All around them were dead gods Zeus was ripped in half, Ares limbs torn off and shoved back into his own body, Artemis her arrows shoved through her own face, Hephaestus was headless as was Hermes while Aphrodite was knocked out the rest of the Greek gods were dead and Thor was killing the last of the Egyptian gods.

"Why would I do that?" Issei asked sarcastically

"You lost you are now a spoil of war…." Issei told her bluntly

"I won't become your slave!" She roared in defiance while still trying to break free

"Not a slave… how about ally?" Issei told her

"Go to hell!" She told him

"Been there and back" Issei replied casually before dropping her making her cough and gasp for air

"Whether you like it or not, you and Aphrodite are coming with me" Issei decreed she shot him a look of venom before standing up and attempting to punch Issei who dodged by bending back before backhanding her knocking her out.

"I like them feisty…" he told himself before hefting Athena and Aphrodite onto his shoulder and he closed his world before teleporting him and the vampires, werewolves back to their original place.

Issei un-summoned his armor before turning to the leaders of the werewolf's and vampires, he then bowed much to their surprise.

"I apologize for ruining your meeting" He told them

"Now I need to get back home but if you guys need me come and find me" Issei told them

"How do you expect us to do that?" Count Dracula asked

"Ask your werewolf friend he can track me by my smell" Issei told him to which count Dracula glanced at the werewolf king who nodded before Issei sent them a smile and left.

"What an interesting but scary human" Count Dracula and the werewolf king said simultaneously

…

Issei then landed in front of him home and kicked open the door then using his feet to close It as well. He then dumped Aphrodite and Athena onto the couch before shouting

"I'm home" to which he immediately got tackled by Valeria while Tiamat, Rias, Kuroka followed behind her

"Where did you go?" She asked him in anger

"Long story" he replied

"We got time" Kuroka told him

"Got seduced by Aphrodite, fucked Aphrodite then was nearly killed by the Greek Gods but escaped crash landed in a Vampire and Werewolf meeting who then broke this seal restricted my power, went into juggernaut drive killed all of the Egyptian gods and all of the Greek Gods except those two and here I am in the flesh" Issei explained while Everyone's eyes widened and they didn't say anything for a few seconds

"What else can we expect from Issei-nya" Kuroka said with a shrug of her shoulders while Rias still looked shocked while Tiamat was heavily contemplating.

Valeria stared down at him confusion in her eyes but she simply hugged Issei tighter.

"I am glad your back" she told him with relief while Issei patted her on the back and smiled

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Issei asked turning to Tiamat

"Anna has woken up…" Tiamat told him while his eyes widened in shock he gently put Valeria down before he walked upstairs with the rest of them following

"I'd like to be alone" he told them in monotone before closing the door but they all immediately placed their ears to the door intent on hearing what was going to be said.

"Issei !" Anna said in panic as she saw Issei and immediately backed up to the wall but was sitting on the bed. Her eyes reflecting her fear as her body shook.

"I won't do anything to you…" he told her calmly before taking a seat and placing it by the bed

"Anna… I love you and I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since that night I know have changed but I still love you… I want you back please just please don't leave me…" he told her tears forming on the corner of his eyes Anna just stared at him a few seconds of silence before she spoke

"You have changed… the Issei I know died that night… but what you did Issei it makes me sick… you killed children! So many of them!" She said in anger while Issei paused before replying his eyes hidden behind his hair as he stared at the floor

"But I love you…" his lips uttered his body shaking in a mix of anger and despair

"I love you" he repeated again

"I don't love you…. I love Sirzechs…" she said before her eyes widened at her mistake and her mouth moved to cover her mouth and tears began forming on the corners of her eyes.

She had made a mistake… a very big mistake.

Issei didn't move his heart felt liked it had been stabbed he had felt more pain now then he had felt when Samael stabbed him or any of the other times he felt pain Hell was nice compared to this but he couldn't hold back the urge to cry and to be angry… tears began trailing down his cheek.

"You betrayed be three times now…" he told her before standing up

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She told him while crying

Issei slammed open the door and began walking he then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Please Issei don't!" he heard Rias plead while tears blazed down her face knowing what Issei was going to do

"I will let you do anything to me… just spare my brother!" She plead hysterically

Issei placed his hand on her arms and gently moved them.

"That's something I can't do Rias…" he told her before she fell to her knee's crying while Kuroka just watched Issei walk away Tiamat then walked into the room and slapped Anna.

"You bitch…. You don't understand how much suffering Issei has gone through! Now you betray him again! And by how saying you fell in love with another man!" Tiamat shouted in anger Anna didn't respond she just kept crying

"And I was going to keep it a secret... you said it in your sleep…. But I was going to do it for him not for you…" Tiamat told her before walking off after Issei

Issei closed the door behind him before he walked up to Sirzech's his eyes still hidden by his hair.

"Did you know?" Issei asked no respone

"Did you know she liked you?" Issei asked but this time he got a response a small smile tugged on Sirzech's lip while Issei summoned Durandal and slit his throat.

"AHHHHHH" Issei roared as he kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing blood splattering everywhere over Issei's body he then dropped Durandal and feel to his knee's his forehead kissing the floor as tears kept flowing and his fists were clenched, his nails digging into the skin on his palm.

"Give her back to me…. I want her back… I love you Anna…" He told himself as he cried

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He roared in anger and pain he then felt a warm hand on his back.

"Issei…" It was Tiamat's voice it was ringing with pity and a desire to help, he raised his face to see the concerned Tiamat before he hugged her and he began sobbing.

His face resting on her bosom as held her tightly like his life depended on it. She then began calmly stroking his hair and her other arm wrapped around his body.

"Let it all out Issei…" she told him

"I will be there for as long as you need me…" she told him soothingly as she continued stroking his head and she placed her head on his.

Issei didn't know how long he cried he just let it all out those six years of pain and burden. He still felt responsible for not protecting her and when he thought he had revenge she came back but she was turned against him and would never take him back.

His grip around Tiamat relaxed before he finally locked eyes with her she could see his eyes were red from crying and he still was crying.

"T-Thank you Tiamat…" he told her before getting up

"What are you going to do?" she asked him with concern

"Something… but don't worry I will be back…" he told her before he suddenly felt her lips on his, his eyes widened in shock but he didn't resist.

"I love you Issei and will be by your side no matter what…" Tiamat told him seriously which made him smile he then kissed her again before taking down Sirzech's and hefting him on his shoulders and leaving the room.

…

A room with Gabriel, Lord and Lady Gremory as well as Grayfia and Shemhazi they were all seated around and a table with a depressing atmosphere surrounding the room.

"What do we do…" Grayfia asked unsure and she missed Sirzech's

"I don't know if we can do anything…." Gabriel told them frankly

Suddenly a teleportation circle appeared it was Issei and over his shoulder was Sirzech's and by him were Azazel and Michael who were unconscious they were shocked and suspicious.

Issei laid Sirzech's body on the floor before turning away to teleport, he then received a blast magic it hit him in the back but he didn't flinch.

"I didn't come to fight…" he told them

"Take them before I change my mind…" he told them Grayfia immediately rushed over and realized Sirzceh's was dead tears began streaming down her eyes she launched another blast of magic at Issei, he didn't flinch and simply teleported away.

While Grayfia began screaming in pain at Sirzechs death and Lord Gremory clutched his sobbing wife. Everybody was at their breaking point.

 **I have to say this was a very hard and depressing chapter to write… but besides that it went well (I guess) I hope you liked it and I hope I won't make you wait to0 long for the next chapter. Besides that remember to Read! Follow! Favorite! Review!**

 **Issei's Kill List:**

 **Thor**

 **Odin**

 **Some Rooks**

 **Four church Exaclibur users**

 **Saji Genshirou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Sirzechs**

 **Greek gods except Aphrodite and Athena**

 **Egyptian Gods**


	16. Calm Before The Storm

**Another chapter is out and I have been reading the reviews and sorry to call you out on this but EllieGmanlovesHalo you are the only person who is standing up for Anna and everyone else is asking for her head not that I blame them really . But yeah just wanted to point that out and another thing before we continue is this story will be coming to a close soon but the sequel after won't be far behind I promise. Also thanks for the support this is one of my top three stories although it has the most reviews. This chapter will be longer than usual more like because I felt like it and I have an ulterior motive.**

 **One more the thing before I start is I would like to thank Fxtype 456 for his review because It is amazing it basically explains why everyone hates Anna so much even I couldn't do such a thing. He also did it in a professional and logical manner as well as his arguments being smart and well thought. So thank you for the really interesting review. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

 **Calm before the storm**

Issei had not slept for three days ever since he killed Sirzechs and not stepped into Anna's room either who obviously did not want to see Issei. However Issei had appeared distant to Kuroka and Tiamat but they knew he was just trying to process things after all Anna had betrayed him three times.

Although Rias had shut herself up in her room not leaving ever since Issei had killed her brother. Issei did not seem pleased with her locking herself away.

"Rias is still in her room?" Issei asked Tiamat out of the blue, she was drinking tea with Kuroka.

"Yes, she hasn't left her room" Tiamat replied to which Issei nodded before getting up

"I don't think we should bother Rias. She will eventually come out by herself" Tiamat suggested to Issei whose eyes just glanced towards Tiamat out of the corners of his eyes.

"I refuse to let her remain cooped up in her room" Issei replied before walking up the stairs

He then stood in front of Rias's room before knocking; no response came from within the room.

Issei then opened the door, the room was dimly lit only a lamp was on and Rias was sitting beside it in a corner. Her knees were to her chest as her back was against the wall, her head resting on her knee's although her eyes were hidden.

"Rias" Issei spoke but there was no response.

Issei walked closer to her, she didn't react, still motionless almost like she was a corpse.

"Rias" Issei spoke once again although louder, Rias lifted her head up . Her eyes were red obviously from crying at her brother's death. They were also devoid of life.

Her aura suddenly charged with her power of destruction oozing out of her, matching the color of her it was crimson color. Her eyes fixed on Issei as her aura began to increase exponentially with items around her already breaking.

 **[World Eater Dragon]**

Quickly summoning his gauntlet, Issei advanced towards with his hand outstretched.

 **[Consume!] However Rias's power of destruction did not decrease**

 **[Consume!] Yet again Rias's Aura did not reduce**

Issei clicked his tongue wanting to resolve this without hurting Rias but that was the only viable option now. He quickly rushed Rias who tried to blast him back but failed with Issei ramming his knee into her stomach making her kneel over before knocking her out with a punch to the face. She slumped down unconscious against a wall.

Issei glanced at his clothes which were torn and some of his skin burnt from Rias's power of destruction he was surprised he didn't lose much.

"Issei!" Tiamat and Kuroka came rushing into the room as the sight of a slightly injured Issei and unconscious Rias

"Her power went berserk so I knocked her out" Issei informed them his tone calm

"I will heal her but Tiamat I want you to watch over Aphrodite and Athena until they wake up. Make sure they don't do anything stupid because I am not in the mood to tolerate any shit." Issei ordered Tiamat who felt a chill of fear rush through her body, quickly nodded before leaving with Kuroka in tow.

"How is Koneko?" Tiamat asked as she and Kuroka walked away from the room

"Shirone is still distant-nya" the nekomata informed the dragon

"Plus she might like Issei-nya but I am not sure and she isn't-nya" Kuroka added earning a look of interest and shock from Tiamat, not expecting the nekomata who speak ferociously about killing Issei may now be liking him. However that wasn't the only way she felt threatened if anything she wanted to keep Issei to herself and not share, she knew it was hard and Kuroka has been looking for the opportunity to sleep with him.

"I see, well I hope the issue resolves itself I will be going to look after Athena and Aphrodite." Tiamat said before heading to the room in which the goddesses were put in by Issei although they were still unconscious.

Meanwhile back in the room Issei was healing an unconscious Rias with twilight healing. He didn't blame her for attacking him if anything he was expecting it and he wasn't going to do anything about it. She was too weak to do anything to him and he could relate to the pain of losing a loved one, he practically lost his three times.

Rias had an expression of sadness and pain etched on her face that did not escape Issei's notice as he healed her. He calmly reached his other hand and linked it with hers and she appeared to calm down. When he was done healing her he tried to let go of her hand but she had it in an iron grip.

"Don't leave me…" she muttered in her unconscious state, Issei rolled his eyes before lifting her onto the bed and pulling the covers over for them to enter.

As he lay on the bed with Rias against his body, her head snuggling into her chest. Her breathing was a bit labored but she seemed to be better, Issei was then caught off guard by how she wrapped her arm over him and snuggled her head deeper into his chest as well as press her body closer to his.

Issei was questioning why he did this and the only answer that came to his mind was that it was the right thing to do.

"I am fucking idiot" he muttered to himself before delving himself into his thoughts while Rias embraced him in her unconscious state

…

Michael and Azazel were walking through the city of Kyoto, one destination in mind. A serious grim expression forged into their faces. They had been through a lot, fighting Issei over and over but also losing a good friend had affected them negatively increasing the desire for revenge. This was why they were in Kyoto.

As the two were walking they felt someone was following them but after a few more seconds of walking they finally gauged who it was.

"Lilieth what brings you here?" Azazel spoke as he turned to face behind him

A tall voluptuous woman seemingly appeared out of thin air. She had long blonde hair with bright pink highlights that reached her tight curvaceous ass, her eyes had a predatory look in them and was a bright amber color contrasting with her hair color. She had pearl white skin with no blemish' but the most notable features were the two black bat wings jutting out of the small of her wing as well as a pointed black tail that emerged from above her ass. A pair of black horns also protruded from her hair pointing upwards but was curving slightly. She was scantily clad wearing a black leather bra that held her ;large breasts with golden accessories embroidered into it as well as a black leather G-string that had golden outline and finally she wore long leather black thigh stockings again with golden accessories. Her looks and her aura were oozing sexuality and sensuality.

"Is that how you great an old friend, Azazel?" The women spoke the words sensual and seemed to roll off her tongue.

"Azazel who is she?" Michael asked unsure of who the women was

"Lilieth, the succubus queen…" Azazel informed Michael

"Lilieth, I and Michael have somewhere to be so if you'll excuse us…" Azazel spoke and turned around to walk away, only taking a few steps before the women known as Lilieth spoke,

"I have some information regarding the blood dragon emperor"

Azazel and Michael froze, before turning around to look at the succubus.

"What information?" Michael asked a hint of desperation and need in his tone as well as suspicion.

"I will give you this information on two conditions" she said calmly a mischievous grin tugging at her lips, Azazel silently cursed under his breath these conditions was going to be bad.

"The first one is you must allow me to join you in your efforts to capture the blood dragon emperor as well as take me to this secret meeting you are going to" She spoke with Azazel and Michael's eyes widening in shock before the same thought hit them,

How did she know about this meeting?

"The second condition…. Is you shall allow us to make 'use' of the blood dragon emperor" she said with a mischievous grin but Azazel and Michael knew exactly what and how they wanted to use Issei.

Azazel and Michael exchanged a glance but sighed internally they needed as many allies as possible this time they couldn't underestimate Issei. This was what Ajuka, Serafall, Gabriel and Shemhazi were doing gathering allies and forces.

"Deal, but how did you even know about this meeting?" Azazel asked

"I have spies everywhere plus you should never underestimate Succubus" she replied maintaining her grin

"*sigh* lets go we don't want to be late…" Azazel said sighing to himself before turning around and walking followed my Michael and Lilieth.

They arrived at a shrine situated in the center of the city. The shrine was bright in comparison to its surroundings; it had an ornate well-kept garden along with coy pond and had a wall surrounding it. The only way to enter was through the large ornate gate in which a women and a girl were waiting.

The girl had golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail along with matching eyes. She also had nine golden fox tails with a pair of matching ears. She wore a traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white Tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a gaint red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She was quite short in comparison to them and the mother.

The woman by her was quite young with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes. She was dressed in shrine maiden attire.

"Azazel, Michael welcome" the women greeted them with a smile

"Thank you for agreeing to meeting with us" Michael politely thanked the women

"Azazel who might your extra companion be?" the women spoke although she was clearly suspicious

"It's a long story Yasaka but she has information apparently rather important as well" Azazel explained the women nodded

"Ok, although our lady may not be please I will allow her through" Yasaka spoke

"This is my daughter Kunou" Yasaka said while gesturing to her daughter who bowed politely in front of the three beings.

"Kunou please get the refreshments ready while I take them to our lady" the mother ordered her daughter who nodded before walking off.

Yasaka then guided the three guests through the shrine. There was a tense silence between the group of supernatural beings. They then stopped at a massive ornate door towards the center of the shrine. Yasaka walked up to the door and knocked after a few seconds she opened the door and stepped in followed by the guests.

Inside the room there was a throne on which a beautiful lady with golden fox ears, nine fluffy golden tails along with emerald green eyes. The lady was dressed in a purple and white kimono and a ornate medium side harisen beside her. The lady was currently reading over a file and had several more beside her. She was sitting in an elegant manner with her legs crossed. She glanced up from what she reading to see Yasaka, Azazel, Lilieth and Michael.

Yasaka, Michael and Azazel immediately bowed and a few seconds later Lilieth followed suit.

"My lady I have brought Lord Azazel and Michael" Yasaka spoke politely

"Yes, I was expecting Lord Azazel and Michael but not the succubus queen" the lady spoke her voice was soft and calm while the way she spoke was elegant and polite but also hinted at an amount of superiority.

"I apologize lady Tamamo-no Mae but she had information regarding Issei Hyoudou and wouldn't give it to us unless we made a deal of which one of the conditions was to bring her to this meeting" Azazel spoke politely. After all he was speaking to the first Kitsuene, Tamamo-no Mae (There you go all you Tamamo fans especially fxtype). She was a fearsome being, an expert in fire and gravity magic as well as older then Azazel or Michael but her best feature was her intelligence she was exceedingly smart.

"I have been reading all the information about Issei Hyoudou I was given" She said before putting the file she was reading onto to the pile of other files.

"A normal human born with the boosted gear, girlfriend and family is killed by a stray devil. Disappears for three years but then begins the killings of the blood dragon emperor. He then launches his war against the three factions destroying a third of your armies and murder several of your family members before he was killed by Thor and Odin. Then death tips the balance of life and death bringing you all back and letting Issei crawl out of hell in which he gained the world eater dragon's power. During the time he was in hell Sirzechs revived his lover and intended to use her to force Issei to sumbit and be defeated. However it backfired and he went on rampage capturing you all and slaughtering some of you even killing Thor and Odin.

Then going to torture Sirzechs who he views responsible for this as well as turning his beloved against him. He then slaughters all the greek gods and Egyptian gods except two, Athena and Aphrodite were spared and captured. He is also allied with the hero faction therefore the Khaos brigade. He even turned his rival Valeria Lucifer the white dragon emperor to fight on his side. He has the ability to consume magic attacks and add them to his own strength as well as a hammer that can kill gods crafted by Ophis as well as the legendary sword durandal" Tamamo spoke in immense detail

"Did I miss anything?" she asked Azazel and Michael

"Not a single detail was spared" Michael replied

"His story would seem like a tragic love story if not for the fact he tortured people, murdered children and even threatened to rape a seraph. He is also has mental issues ranging from being bipolar to Schizophrenic as well as a complete and utter sadist." She summarized the boy while using her harisen to cover her mouth

"However, he does have some good qualities he is unyielding strong and even though a complete utter psychopath was able to launch a devastating attack against several factions. In all honesty he is a rather interesting human" Tamamo analyzed him even further

"This would have been much easier had Sirzechs not revived his dead lover that if anything made him stronger rather than make him weaker." She spoke to which Azazel and Michael looked to the floor that was indeed a very bad mistake.

"You talk like he cannot be defeated" Michael spoke honestly

"He can be, however we will be fighting a ferocious beast. Now succubus would you care to share the valuable information?" Tamamo asked while turning her attention to the succubus

"Count Dracula and The werewolf king Ragnar were apparently present when Issei slaughtered the greek gods and out of fear and opportunity have decided to ally with Issei" Lilieth informed them, Azazel and Michael eyes widened in disbelief while Tamamo expression remained unchanged.

"Dammit…" Azazel spoke in anger, people were now allying with Issei which would make him even harder to defeat.

"They are reportedly on their way to meet him and have already arrived in Japan" Lilieth further informed them

"Hmm how interesting…" Tamamo spoke with interest, a grin hidden under the Harisen

"It won't matter we will defeat the blood dragon emperor even if he has allied with them" Tamamo said confidently

"How does the marshaling go?" Tamamo asked Azazel and Michael

"The heavens, underworld's armies are mobilized. We have succeed in capturing Loki and after locking him away the Norse were able to get Loki's son's Fenrir along with his son's Skoll and Hati to fight for them so they will be aiding us. The Valkyrie Gondul will also be coming after hearing of her grand-daughter Rossweisse's capture along with several hundred veteran Valkyries. The roman gods will be sending Mars and a 1,000 man legion of soldiers personally trained by Mars himself and equipped with weapons from Vulcan. Vulcan and Brokkr along with the sons of Ivaldi are currently forging manacles that not even Issei would be able to break. We have also gathered the best anti-dragon magic user's to aid us. The house of Phenex will also be providing phenex tears." Azazel explained to which Tamamo smiled under her Harisen

"The succubus's are also currently watching Issei Hyoudou's house when Dracula and the werewolf king arrive they will inform me. I also have a special surprise for our enemy." Lilieth informed the beings

"The forces on my side are nearly done mobilizing. Everything is going to plan now all we have to do is wait for the right time to strike." Tamamo smiled to herself while Azazel and Michael nodded and Lilieth smiled.

…

Rias opened her eyes to find herself buried in Issei's chest while he placed his head on her head and wrapped his arms around her body. She immediately blushed in embarrassment but then another feeling hit her, disgust. She was taking comfort in the arms of the man who murdered brother. She wanted to push him away but she liked the warmth he encased her in, she felt safe.

"You're awake?" Issei asked Rias who didn't respond and simply turned her head down away from Issei's.

"Do you want me to let you go?" Issei asked her but after a few seconds she snuggled deeper into Issei's chest, Issei responded by tightening the grip around her.

"Hey Issei…." Rias spoke meekly

"Yes?" he replied

"Why do you still fight for Anna? She…" Rias spoke but then bit her tongue

"I ask myself that sometimes but…. I still fight for her because she was my first love and the fact that I dream about her and can't stop thinking about her is all the assurance I need to continue fighting…" Issei explained calmly, not fazed by her asking such a question if anything it was as if he expected it.

"If you still love her then why did you sleep with Valeria?" Rias followed up, she quickly bite her tongue this could have angered Issei. Issei sighed before speaking

"I don't know how to answer it truthfully but excuses I could say are it was heat of the moment or I wanted to feel the comfort of a women or I finally lost it. But none will give you a truthful answer" Issei spoke.

Rias didn't know why but her heart was racing and the feeling of disgust was ever present, a sudden thought hit her, Could she be falling for Issei? Her brother's murder the idea made her sick but her heart was still racing it was a jostle between the two feelings of love and disgust. However Rias decided to leave it at that and closed her eye wanting to sleep some more and avoid having to confront the Idea she maybe falling in love with the man who murdered her brother.

"Good night Issei…" she said before she dozed off

"Good night Rias…" Issei spoke after a few seconds

Meanwhile in the room in which Athena and Aphrodite were put Tiamat was sat on a chair reading a book. A moan of pain roused her from her reading, looking up she saw Athena leaning into a half sitting position on the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw Tiamat.

"Tiamat?" she spoke confused

"Relax Athena; I won't do anything to you" Tiamat quickly told the greek goddess, however Athena glanced around looking for her Aegis, Spear and armor.

"Issei took your gear" Tiamat spoke realizing that she was looking for her equipment, Athena promptly swore under her breath.

"And if I were you I wouldn't do anything rash. Issei told me to tell you not to do anything rash, stating he was not in the mood to tolerate any shit" Tiamat explained after a few seconds Athena sighed before lying back down onto the bed.

A few moments later Aphrodite woke up and was rubbing her sore head the moment she woke up. Issei had knocked her out with a punch to the head.

"Issei is definitely a sadist" Aphrodite said a loud which made Athena sigh

"We have bigger problems then thinking about his sexual preferences" Athena berated her sister

"There is something that I want to tell you two…" Tiamat spoke interrupting the two goddesses

"Do you two know why Issei has done all of this?" Tiamat first asked them

"No we don't" Athena replied immediately

"It was because of his first girlfriend…" Tiamat said earning confused expressions from the two goddesses

"Issei's first girlfriend?" Aphrodite asked clearly confused

"His first girlfriend was killed by a stray devil as well as his family… Issei on that day swore to kill anything and everything supernatural especially devils… Then when Issei died death told Sirzech's where she was buried and he went and resurrected her…. " Tiamat explained

"Resurrected her? But she must have been dead for some time…" Athena spoke logically

"Yes, but for some reason he was able to resurrect her. I can only guess death must have tampered with her body" Tiamat conjectured

"If Issei died how is he here?" Aphrodite asked

"He literally crawled out of hell…" Tiamat told them to which Athena and Aphrodite froze for a few seconds, processing the idea Issei had crawled out of hell.

"After he crawled out of hell… Sirzech's…" Tiamat started explaining but Athena interjected

"He tried to use Anna against him…"

"Oh my…." Aphrodite spoke in horror as her hand cupped her mouth .Being the greek goddess of love she can vaguely gauge what amount of trauma and anger it must have caused Issei.

"However it backfired and Issei if anything went crazier and stronger but he still loves her dearly… Although she betrayed him twice first for not accepting him, secondly falling in love with Sirzech's…." Tiamat explained the climax of her betrayal

Athena had a serious expression on her face while Aphrodite had an expression of pity and sadness. They could only imagine what pain Issei was going through, even though they still felt angry and a thirst for vengeance for murdering their family they felt a twinge of pity in their hearts.

"But in essence what I am trying to say is… Issei may seem like a psychopath and bad person but under all of that I think there is someone good…." Tiamat said passionately a light blush even on her face from saying something so cheesy

"What makes you so sure you can bring out the good in him?" Athena immediately countered

"Nothing… but I love him…" Tiamat admitted to which Aphrodite smiled

"I can see you love and care for him deeply" Aphrodite said with a happy smile but unlike Aphrodite Athena was currently mulling over what to do and what to think of Issei time was all she needed and she would have a lot of time considering she was basically imprisoned here.

Suddenly the doorbell rang….

 **That's all readers (got to hate them cliffhangers)! Holy crap that was long chapter a whopping 4200+ words It ticked everything I wanted it to and I guess it works as sort of apology for not updating in a while. I hope the chapter was good and you guys like the addition of my two OC's Lilieth and Tamamo (From ero god) and the addition of the kitsune including Yasaka and Kunou. But now there is a dilemma for me and also for those who enjoy reading the story, it's where the story will go in a few chapters, there are two roads:**

 **1\. Issei fights Trihexa this will lead to a sequel for sure**

 **2\. Issei allies with Trihexa and this will lead me down an uncharted path in which I have nothing planned**

 **I will not spill anymore information you will have to read when those chapters when I post them however I am more leaning to the first one but I want your inputs so please leave a review saying your thoughts also Fxtype I will be looking forward to a review from you! Until next time!**


	17. The Storm and The Betrayal's

**Ok, another chapter here many people voted overwhelmingly for Issei to ally with Trihexa and I can see why so I have decided on a compromise. I will write the story with Issei and Trihexa as allies and end it with them so; however after the stories end I will write the chapters showing what would have happened had Issei not allied with Trihexa. I hope you all like that idea but enough of my talking let's get on with the story.**

 **The Storm and The Betrayal's**

Tiamat, Issei and Kuroka went downstairs to open the door. The sight that greeted them was Dracula, the werewolf king and their daughters.

"Ah, Count Dracula, Werewolf king how can I help you?" Issei asked it was almost as if he expected them to come to an extent he had

"We have come for a meeting with you Blood Dragon Emperor" the werewolf king spoke

"Alright come in then" Issei said opening the door and leading them to the living room

The guests sat on the couch while Issei at on a seat direcetly opposing the couch. Meanwhile Tiamat and Kuroka went to make refreshments for the guests. Issei was intrigued as to why the brought their daughters along but the two looked polar opposites.

Dracula's daughter had silver hair with red eyes that have cat like pupils she wore a black dress that showed her obvious assets and hourglass figure. Her fangs were more pronounced than her father and mother, her expression was stern and serious he could tell that she would and could intimidate people. She caught Issei staring at her but simply sent a glare right back at him.

 _'I wonder if she is just being truly cocky or she is just trying to put up a front?' Issei mused to himself_

While the Werewolf king daughter had long white hair, amber wolf like eyes and she wore a white t-shirt that barely stretched over her breasts revealing her navel and thin but what appeared to be firm stomach. She also wore short shorts that revealed her long legs and had a casual expression while leaning back clearly not interested in the situation.

"So what will this meeting be about?" Issei asked curious to an extent as to why they were here, as Tiamat and Kuroka served the guests with drinks.

"We would like to form an alliance with you" Count Dracula spoke seriously

 **[That was unexpected] Ddraig and Dragarth spoke simultaneously**

Tiamat and Kuroka too seemed surprise as they stood behind Issei. Issei sighed that was really what he did not expect.

"What incentives do you have for this alliance?" Issei asked firstly

"Two reasons" Count Dracula spoke

"Your strength is immense and that leads to the second reason all factions are now being forced to pick sides, either the three great factions or you. " he continued

"Haha" Issei laughed

"Pick sides what do you mean? I am a psycho hell bent on killing the supernatural what side is there to pick besides the three great factions?" Issei spoke

"That is true to an extent but we think it will be more beneficial to ally with you." The werewolf king answered

"So the conditions of the alliance are you protect me and I protect you?" Issei asked to which Count Dracula nodded

"Hmmm" Issei mused having allies is not bad

"There is also another condition of this alliance our husbands have not mentioned" Lady Dracula spoke

"And that would be?" Issei asked he had a bad feeling about this

"We want you to marry our daughters" they said simultaneously

"What?" Issei, the werewolf king daughter, Tiamat spoke at the same time while Kuroka was laughing internally this was certainly unexpected. Count Dracula, his daughter and the werewolf king were silent on this issue.

"You never said anything about marrying him!" The werewolf king daughter shouted

"Indeed I didn't because I knew would over react like this" the king's wife berated her daughter

"Why would you even purpose such a thing?" Issei spoke up

"Also why do you think I will agree to it?" He added

"Because you seem to need a women's touch" Dracula's wife said with a smirk which Issei smirked back

"I wouldn't mind marrying them but they have to consent and know that i may not attend to all their needs" Issei explained

"But judging by their reactions they won't consent" Issei said before he suddenly smelt something it was sweet, sexual, sensual and feminine he could detect as Ddraig changing his organs to that of a Dragon gave him heightened senses. Tiamat seemed to detect as well, A serious expression came over Issei's face.

Issei leapt out of the chair and head outside scaring the guests while Tiamat followed him. He went into his backyard and started scanning it. His nose picking up a scent it was feminine his eyes locked onto a nearby tree before leaping at it and seemingly grabbing air.

Before a women seemed to materialize into reality she looked like a demon but judging by how scantily clad she was a succubus. She was desperately trying to pry Issei's hand from her neck.

"A succubus?" Dracula spoke surprised

"Yes, judging by what she was doing she is spying on us" Issei spoke seriously

"Tiamat, get the guests and yourself as well as Kuroka and Valeria out of here" Issei ordered

"What about you?" Tiamat asked with concern

"I'll be fine but leave the prisoners including **her** " Issei ordered, Tiamat wanted to argue but she couldn't also when Issei was serious nobody could argue with him. She simply nodded before escorting the guests out who did not mention a word although he did receive a smirk of satisfaction from Dracula's daughter.

 _'Maybe he wouldn't be so bad….' The female vampire thought to herself as she followed her parents_

While Issei dragged the succubus to the patio before tying her up with some magic, he then sat on lounge chair. He starred at the succubus.

"Explain yourself" Issei said his tone was cold but the succubus refused to make eye contact with him resulting in Issei punching her in the face leaving a bruise on her cheek.

 _'Ddraig, Dragrath has Tiamat, Kuroka and everyone left?' Issei asked_

 **[Yes but why partner you have defeated them before and wouldn't it benefit you more if they fought beside you?] Ddraig spoke**

 **{It's because they haven't attacked him so they must have been mustering a large army} Dragarth guessed**

 _'Yes and call it a gut feeling' Issei added_

"Talk…" Issei said once again his words cold as Ice the succubus responded by spitting in front of Issei

Issei sighed aloud before once again punching the succubus who still refused to look him in the eye.

"Well good things come to those who wait" Issei said as he leaned back on the lounge chair and summoned a pair of black sunglasses while he tied the succubus to his lounge chair like you would a dog.

"You know I never expected Succubus to be infiltrators I thought all you did was seduce men but then again that would make you good infiltrators" Issei spoke idly but the succubus refused to talk

"Your end is coming blood Dragon Emperor" the succubus said grimly

"I know…" Issei said calmly as he continued staring into the sky

Approximately ten minutes had passed before several teleportation circles had formed and slowly began to materialize the army of the three great factions with Azazel, Shemhazi, Bariqel Michael, Serafall, Grayfia, Ajuka, Falbium and Gabriel. Then arrived Mars and his 1000 man legion clad in shiny silver roman style armor with gold trim and purple capes they were all brandishing spears, gladius and the large roman shields. While Mars himself was a monstrous man 6 feet tall same height as Ares while Ares looked more lean Mars looked rip with his muscles bulging and his veins being visible he wore completely black armor with a red cape and plum for his helmet. He too brandshied a large roman shield but he brandished a sword easily half his height the blade itself looked simple however the hilt was ornately designed. His shining blood thirsty red eyes stared at Issei.

Then arrived the Valkyrie armies with Gondul leading them Issei could only describe her as a more mature version of Rossweisse looking over their uniforms he would thank Odin if he were not dead for he had good taste in clothing as the clothing pretty much put their assets on display. There was also Fenrir who was being kept on a black leash by Gondul as were Hati and Skoll.

Then arrived Tamamo flanked by Kunou and Yasaka along with an army of kitsune who were dressed in various shrine or temple outfits clearly they were going to be the support or magic users. Then arrived last but not least were Lilieth and her body guards of veteran arch-succubus who looked to scantily clad to be going to war.

Issei looked at them before standing up and taking off his sunglasses and throwing them to the side. He then suddenly kicked the succubus by the chair in the stomach hard enough to send landing in front of Lileth and her fellow succubus.

"You can take back your spy" Issei said calmly as two succubuses dragged their injured comrade back

"So you came back with more Azazel?" Issei said targeting the fallen angel leader who had a stoic expression

"Ara, Ara. Aren't you in a talkative mood?" Tamamo spoke her mouth being hidden by her hand fan drawing Issei's attention to her

"And who might you be?" He asked cocking his eye brow

"Tamamo-no mee the first kitsune" Tamamo introduced herself

"Issei Hyoudou Blood Dragon Emperor" Issei introduced himself as he bowed which made her smirk

"Before we get this party started come take your friends" Issei spoke drawing a shocked expression from Michael and Azazel while Tamamo grinned to herself

 _'What an interesting fellow' she thought to herself_

"You are going to hand them over like that?" Michael spoke suspicious while Issei sighed before pulling out a detonator

"Take them or I blow them up… I am trying to be cordial for once" Issei spoke to which Michael, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel and Gabriel stepped forward without hesitation the memories of what happened last time flashing in their minds.

Issei lead them into his house, he showed Azazel, Michael the basement while he showed Grayfia and Serfall to where Rias, Athena and Aphrodite were.

"Gabriel come with me" Issei said as he walked to a nearby room, Gabriel silently followed

He opened the door to reveal the barely alive Anna, she was pale her eyes hollow and red from crying.

"Gabriel promise me you will take good care of her" Issei asked the angel

"You know that you can stop turn yourself in" Gabriel tried to convince him but he shook his head

"You are still no naïve Gabriel" Issei said as he walked back outside to his backyard.

"Issei" Rias spoke as she walked by him but he didn't look at her

"What I did was a mistake not only on my part but yours… we are still enemies and that will most likely never change" Issei spoke, Rias didn't respond and walked to where Grayfia and Serafall were.

The prisoners were all beside their armies and the last to come out was Anna being led by Gabriel as they walked past Issei, Issei saw Anna's eyes glare at him.

"Yo Athena" Issei spoke earning the attention of the goddess before he threw her shield, spear and Armor at her

"I polished it and you will need it" Issei said with a grin

"He is crazier than I expected…" Mars mused to which Athena smirked

"Don't underestimate him like Ares did" she said as she put on her armor

"I won't" he replied

"Now that all of that is over" Issei said before grinning

 **[WORLD EATER DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

As Issei coated himself in the black scale mail, on his arms were the two gau avenger cannons.

 **[BOOST!] as Issei charged up his aura oozing from his body**

 **{You know we are so fucked right….} Dragarth told him bluntly**

 _'I know' Issei replied calmly_

 _'But me and Ddraig always got out swinging!' to which Ddraig chuckled a little_

Issei leveled the cannons against his enemies who threw up protective shields while Issei dug his feet into the ground before shouting as the barrels begun spinning.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Issei roared as bullets began spewing out at an alarming rate as the deafening noise rung across the battlefield of the avenger cannons, the casings of the bullets falling at Issei's feet until they reached up until his knee. By the time he stopped there were some casualties their bodies bleeding on the ground, their shields breaking from the sheer weight of the bullets but the main people were unaffected.

 **"I am the end**

 **The crescendo**

 **The apocalypse**

 **The final note**

 **I am the world eater dragon**

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]"**

Issei chanted as a shockwave of power smacked his enemies who stood firmly.

"Such raw power" Tamamo thought as the shock wave struck her but she didn't budge all it did was make her kimono and hair wave.

"Fuck!" Athena cursed she knew what was coming while everyone else tensed up

"You know it!" Issei replied while grinning under his helmet

 **{WORLD CREATION}**

All of them were teleported to Issei's world the blood, skulls and fire was a sight Athena and Aphrodite had wished to not see again.

"Athena what is this place?" Azazel asked

"It's his own world where he can play god…" Athena explained

"Fuck…" Was Azazel's curt response

"Hmm, interesting" Tamamo mused

"Durandal and God breaker" Issei spoke under his breath as the two weapons appeared in his hands

"You should improve your magic abilities" Tamamo said calmly as she snapped her fingers which made Issei cock his eye brow in confusion under his helmet.

She then broke Issei's world, teleporting them back to the earth.

 _'What she broke it! How?' Issei wondered mentally_

 **{She's smart, she realized that the world's strength would rely on your own magical strength but since you don't train that as much} Dragarth explained**

Issei roared in laughter,

 **[BOOST!]**

"This is going to be a good fight" he said calmly before sprinting smashing into Mars's legionaries breaking them with the bulk of his weight or slicing them with Durandal. However Durandal was blocked as Athena took the hit with her aegis and blasted Issei backwards.

He still remained upright but was quickly rushed by Mars who went for a slash which Issei parried with Durandal and tried to counter attack with god breaker but his shield took the hit. Mars then head butt Issei which sent a small crack down his helmet before Issei kicked Mars in the chest and leaped back.

However he would get no respite as the kitsune unleashed a wave of fire magic but Issei calmly stretched his hand out before the words **[Consume]** rung out as Issei's aura intensified.

"Thanks for the power up" he thanked the Kitsune before he was suddenly hit by an attack from the behind by anti-dragon magic; Issei grit his teeth in pain.

"Just as I expected you can only focus on one magic attack at a time" Tamamo spoke with expectation as she continued hovering above Issei.

Issei was then rushed by Mars who kneed him in the face breaking his helmet and sending Issei flying into a nearby building. Issei quickly summoned back his helmet before rushing Mars again going for a smash with God Breaker but Mars leapt back avoiding the swing only to be quickly rushed by Issei. Issei managed to slash Mars across the leg who responded by stabbing Issei in the abdomen piercing his armor.

Issei grit his teeth before repeatedly smashing his head against Mars's. He managed to force the god to his knees before kneeing him in the face sending his helmet flying, Exposing Mars face. Mars face was well toned and sharp and he had black hair with red eyes. Issei then quickly followed up with a strike by God Breaker sending Mars into his own legionaries.

Issei then quickly broke into a break neck sprint heading for Tamamo who grinned before snapping her fingers and Issei got smashed into the earth creating a crater.

 **[Gravity control….] Ddraig spoke**

 **{Not only smart but powerful} Dragarth added**

 _'I'm going to enjoy hitting this bitch!' Issei spoke with excitement_

Issei quickly yanked himself out and continued rushing her only to be intercepted by Michael wielding Ascalon while Azazel had duel light spears in his hand. Issei merely leapt into a flying kicking hitting Azazel in the face only to be blasted back by the silver queen of annihilation.

"Ah, Grayfia….. How's your dead husband doing?" Issei taunted the women who gave him death stares before she unleashed a blast of magic which Issei consumed but it was trick he was then stabbed by Michael through the shoulder while Mars came from behind and Rammed the sword through Issei's chest.

His balance breaker broke from the impact of the attacks yet Issei counterattacked smashing Michael with God Breaker before impaling Mars on Durandal making him fall over Durandal jutting out of his chest. Athena leapt in and blasted Issei backward as she pulled Mars to safety.

Yet again there would be no break for Issei as Fenrir, Skoll and Hati attacked him he managed to smash away Skoll and dodge Hati however Fenrir bit his arm sinking his sharpened teeth into his flesh.

"Grrrrrrrrr" Issei grunted his eyes wide with anger as he lifted god breaker into an overhead strike but it was too late as Fenrir twisted his body ripping Issei's arm off.

"FUCK!" Issei roared like an enraged beast before Skoll and Hati leaped onto him sinking their teeth into his upper chest and lower chest. Issei with his remaining arm smashed Skoll who was sinking into his lower half before Hati swung him sending him into building. His arm gone and bite marks in his chest, he was bleeding profusely and twilight healing was being ineffective.

His enemies began converging on him although Tamamo was disappointed she expected him to put up a better fight. However Issei wasn't done he still had one trump card left…

"D-Ddraig do it…" Issei said grimly

 **[Partner…] Ddraig tried to speak before Issei cut him off**

"DO IT NOW!"

 **{Do it Ddraig at this rate he will die} Dragarth urged her dragon comrade on, Ddraig didn't respond instead doing what Issei asked of him**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei's screams were heard sending chills up everyone's spines, Before Tamamo's eyes widened and she smirked to herself.

"So he has a trump card…." She spoke aloud

"Tamamo what?" Azazel asked his nerves showing even if they had him on the edge Issei was not someone to be underestimated

Issei then strode forth out of the rubble of the destroyed building. Everyone's eyes widened in shock or horror. Issei was now even taller than Mars about seven Feet tall, the left side of his face had become covered in red dragon scales with his left eye becoming draconic with the pupil being a slit and it had turned green while three quarters of his chest had been turned into dragon scales except the part where his heart would be and the arm Fenrir tore off had grown back as a draconic arm in which Issei had three massive claws. The left side of his mouth had been turned into a row of bright white sharpened fangs trailing up his face. His legs had also been turned draconic and had three claws instead of five fingers as did his right arm but it looked more human in comparison to his left arm. He even grew a dragon tail which was about 4 feet long and came out of back just above his butt.

Issei was grinning like a mad man as he observed his new form while also swinging his tail from side to side he quite liked it, his opponents were getting apprehensive as he was exuding an aura of strength and power.

 **[I couldn't turn more of you into a dragon without killing you… even with dragon organs the amount of times you have used Juggernaut drive has quickly shed away your life force] Ddraig explained**

"Its fine Ddraig this will do" Issei replied his voice was deeper and more powerful

"Come on Mars fight me mono e mono (Hand to Hand hope I spelt it right…)" Issei said while cracking his knuckles

Mars stood up blood still pouring out of the wound made by Durandal and stared down Issei who looked too happy.

"He will kill you Mars" Athena informed the god of war but he just smirked before striding forward cracking his knuckles

Him and Issei stared for a few moments before Issei rushed, appearing as a blur to Mars eyes before he wrapped his hand around Mars's neck and smashing him into the ground. Mars grunted in pain before Issei tried to stomp him in the face he however rolled out of the way before swiping Issei's legs with his own. Issei fell to the floor before Mars took his elbow and rammed into Issei's chest smashing him into the ground creating a crater. But Issei's grin simply widened before he used both of legs and Kicked Mars into the sky before sprouting his wings and chasing after the god.

Azazel , Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel and Serafall sprouted their wings while Tamamo watched on in great curiosity.

Issei then grabbed the god before throwing him like a ball further up into the sky until they eventually reached space. It was cold but Issei was familiar to this feeling and it made him feel warm but Mars was suffocating from the lack of oxygen while Issei held his breath.

"Isn't it beautiful…" he said as he stared at the emptyniess of space Mars didn't respond before Issei summoned god Breaker and smashed the god back to earth with Issei descending after him. The god was reentering too quickly and began to burn up Issei was saddened though he couldn't hear his screaming.

They finally arrived back to earth although it was more like Mars crashed into earth and a crater forming where he landed most of his body had been burnt but he could surprisingly still move. Issei landed in front of him. Everyone stared in fear as Issei stood over the god .

"You fought better than Ares" Issei complimented him a smirk appeared on Mars face

"Finish me" Mars spoke to which Issei lifted the god and placed his right arm on his neck before placing another arm on his forehead and twisting both hands in opposite directions. A loud snapping was heard as Mars's neck was broken and he fell over lifeless. Azazel , Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel and Serafall landed just in time to see the gruesome sight.

Issei then turned his attention to Tamamo and pointed at her.

"You're next" Issei grinned before leaping at the kitsune who smirked before making several clones of herself.

Issei didn't care and began lashing out at every clone with reckless abandon while Tamamo seemed amused at leading Issei on this wild goose chase.

"Stop playing fucking tricks on me" Issei spoke in anger but to his surprise Tamamo summoned back all her clones and Issei rushed the remaining one however she sent him backwards with a blast of gravity magic only then to be attacked by a blast of anti-dragon magic which he evaded.

Then the Kitsune a blast of fire magic at him, although Issei had a shit eating grin plastered on his face before he opened his mouth and eat the fire. He then breathed it back at the kitsune burning some of them to a crisp. He then turned around to find himself face to face with Tamamo who took her fan and whacked Issei across the face sending him into the earth.

"Fuck that's one powerful fan" Issei grunted as he got himself up only to be set upon by Azazel and Michael backed up by Serafall, Grayfia and Gabriel.

Issei dodged the attack from Ascalon only to be stabbed by Azazel with a light spear Issei responded by using his claws to stab into Azazel who grit his teeth in pain before stabbing another light spear into Issei who just grinned before latching his teeth onto Azazel's arm and pulling with all the force he could tearing Azazel's arm making him stumble backwards.

Issei spat his arm out only to promptly undercut Azazel sending him sprawling into Serafall. Issei then turned to Michael and rushed him only to be blasted out of the way by Tamamo. Michael took the opportunity to stab the downed Issei with Ascalon piercing his dragon's scales.

Issei roared in anger and pain before kicking Michael off him and ripping Ascalon out of him. He was then rushed by Athena and the rest of Mars legion angered by the death of their leader.

Issei rushed head long brandishing Durandal and God breaker, he slaughtered most of them but they managed to cut him a few times. Issei was bleeding by the time he stood face to face with Athena who was crouched low most of her body behind the Aegis.

"Issei give up you know your delaying the inevitable!" Athena told him

"You know I will never stop…" Issei told her before his vision suddenly went hazy and he began feeling dizzy. T

There was a pink fog surrounding his vision, the fog was clouding his sense's.

"I can't wait blood Dragon Emperor" A female voice spoke

"When you are captured I will enjoy using you" the voice continued speaking before Issei was punched in the gut grunting Issei lashed out trying to hit the assailant he couldn't see. He was then punched again, again and again.

He was then sent flat onto his ass he looked up to see his opponent it was Lilieth the succubus queen. She then snapped her fingers and Issei were immobilized unable to move. The queen strode forth before leaning into Issei, her aroma was tantalizing sweet but dangerous. Issei would hate to admit but he was being aroused it was due to her nature as the queen succubus only the men with the most will power could resist her.

She leaned into Issei's ear and began singing a lullaby trying to lull him to sleep, her voice was perfect that was the only thing he could say to describe her voice. He was failing, he was giving in and there was nothing he could do it made him feel sick and disgusted in himself.

Then in his eyes flashed Valeria, Kuroka and Tiamat, they were always by him and Issei didn't pay attention to him when he died they waited for him. He was digusted in himself, he didn't realize until now they,

Loved him.

Issei's eyes burst open and he whacked away the succubus queen destroying her concentration the pink fog disapptied for him to be greeted by his enemies.

"I still got my fight left in me" Issei told them

"Now fucking bring it!" he roared before charging head long into battle

The battle continued no matter how many times Issei was knocked down he got back up fighting harder and harder each time unrelenting, fearless, and unending. Give or take it was the thirtieth time Issei had gotten back up.

He wiped the blood from his mouth before staring at his wear opponents his legs were shaking, sweat dribbling down his face; he was still bleeding from several cuts across his entire body. Issei was about to rush before he froze a shot of pain coursed through his body he looked down to see Ascalon stabbed through his chest more specifically his heart and the person who had done the deed was,

Anna

Issei stood there a serene smile gracing his face, time froze as everyone looked at the scene of Anna stabbing her ex-lover who despite all he did for her would reject him.

"Anna…" Issei spoke her eyes were still lifeless

"This is for Sirzechs" she said with hatred as she stabbed Ascalon deeper a tear streamed down Issei's human eye, Gabriel and Aphrodite's heart wretched at the sight.

"So you truly do love him…." Issei said with realization his smile still ever-present.

This feeling…. It was a feeling Issei had felt before not pain not heart break a feeling he had only felt once before…..

The feeling of dying…

Issei leaned and kissed Anna for a brief seconds before stabbed Ascalon even further. Issei broke the kiss, as he looked up at the sky and feel backwards onto his back. Ddraig and Dragarth voices screaming in his head but he couldn't hold on any longer as he feel into clutches of death and unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiamat was currently talking with Cao Cao at the Head Quarter of the Khaos Brigade and Hero faction. She brought Valeria and Kuroka to this location as it was the only safe place that came to mind, While Dracula and the werewolf king and their family's went back home.

"Where is he?" Cao Cao asked curiously

"At home, we were being spied on. He ordered us to leave. After that I don't know…" Tiamat spoke solemnly

"Thank you Tiamat I need to go if you find out anything else tell me" Cao Cao said as he turned around and walked to a room where Ophis and the head of the Chaos brigade were conversing.

The room was large and it had a throne situated in the middle with the sides of the room being a mixture of labs and library's. Ophis was currently conversing with a middle aged silver haired man who had a beard and a pair of blue eyes. He immediately turned to Cao Cao as he entered the room.

"Cao, Cao what is the status on the blood Dragon emperor?" The man asked

"He was being spied on from what I could gather it is most likely he is fighting the three factions army." Cao Cao spoke

"His life force is weak I think he might be dying…" Ophis spoke being able to detect his aura and life force

"Then what are we waiting for lets go help him!" Cao Cao spoke and Ophis nodded but the silver haired man just grinned before he threw a black orb at Ophis's feet she was dragged in to the object.

"Rizevim…" Cao Cao spoke

"You know this was going to come eventually…" the man known as Rivizeim spoke his grin still being maintained

"Yes, but what do we do about Issei?" Cao Cao asked him

"If he lives you, Jeanne and Heracles will kill him" Rivizeim decreed

"What?" Cao Cao spoke he did not expect this

"He is going to become more of a hindrance then a benefit…" he explained

"His allies don't kill them unless you have to" Rivizeim ordered Cao Cao nodded before walking out

"Looks like I'll be fighting you Issei…." Cao Cao spoke before walking off to do something's

"Now let's take some of Ophis's power shall we?" Rivizeim spoke with a grin of joy as he held the black orb containing Ophis

 **Holy Crap! That was long; I hope you liked it because I did enjoy writing this chapter as I felt it continued the story well. Anyway tell me what you guys thought and kudos to anyone who guessed the vampire chick was. The next story for those who are my fans to be update will be ero god so until next time!**


	18. The Tables Have Turned

**Been a long time I guess…. Still writers block on Ero God but I know what to do for Blood Dragon Emperor so why not!**

 **The Tables Have Turned And A Deadly Secret Revealed**

That moment was a of pure joy, that was the only way to describe the feelings going through everyone at that moment. They all erupted into cheers, while Azazel feel to his knees in disbelief.

Had they done it? Had they killed the man who had cause all this trouble was he gone for once and for all…

Anna still had her sword embedded into Issei as he laid on the floor his body lifeless and he appeared unconscious. Anna did not seem to budge or willing to do so all she did was stare at his body with Ascalon still her in clutches. Michael and Gabriel walked over to her.

They now got a better look at Issei's body the blood were still fresh and pouring out of his wounds. The wound caused by Anna practically had a flood of blood flowing from it. Michael placed his hands on Anna's arms and gently began removing her arms after a few seconds of resistance she receded and backed away. Michael held her in place with his arms on her shoulders while Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Tamamo, Athena and Lilieth walked over.

Athena took of her helmet as a sign of respect, he may have been their enemy but he was a great, no legendary fighter. Gabriel placed her hand on Ascalon and tried to as gently as possible remove it from Issei. Anna had embedded it quite deep and it took a few what appeared to be painful tugs.

"I'm sorry" she said under breath not being heard by anyone and one more tug she pulled out the blade, suddenly blood erupted and splattered Gabriel while Issei's head jerked up and coughed blood.

"Is he actually dead?" Athena spoke with suspicion unsure if he was

"Fufu…" Tamamo chuckled lightly earning everyone's attention

"What's so interesting?" Serafall asked

"A-Anna…" they heard a word escape Issei's mouth much to their horror

"He's alive!" Gabriel practically shrieked while Michael pretty much had to restrain Anna

"I-I S-Swe-ar I w-ill e-n-d you w-ith my o-own two h-hands…." Issei managed to utter barely every time blood escaping his mouth as a deadly smile edged onto his lips while his eyes bored into Anna, His draconic hand pointing at her. An ominous feeling had surrounded the area before Issei fell unconscious.

Gabriel quickly kneeled and placed her head to Issei's chest. She could hear it, faint but there a pulse of a beating heart, he lived.

"He is alive but barely" Gabriel informed them, immediately murmurs broke out amongst the ranks of the supernatural creatures

"Kill him!" someone shouted

"Scum like him deserve to be tortured!" another one shouted

"Hush now; I have an idea that will satisfy all of us…" Tamamo spoke and everyone listened

"We will heal him, then lock him up then we will try him in front of a court and of course he will be guilty but before he is executed we will lend him to the succubus and if he has any other uses we will take it from him before he is executed." Tamamo suggested

"But what if he escapes? We will have a mad dog running around the underworld!" Grayfia said with anger

"I will personally guard him at all times plus I am sure the chains made specifically for him will not be broken…" She countered

"I am fine with it" Azazel said

"It will at least make us look better and fairer" He explained to which Michael and Gabriel nodded

"He at least deserves to be tried and say a few words before he is killed" Athena voiced her thoughts

"So that settles it…" Tamamo said before summoning gravity magic to hoist the young man and the other summoned a teleportation circle to all leave.

* * *

 **(Issei's Mindscape)**

Issei woke up in a large grass plain to be greeted by the sight of his two dragon companions.

"So I lived huh?" He spoke but it sounded as if he was disappointed

"So have you…" Dragarth attempted to speak but Issei cut her off

"Yes, I will kill Anna with my own two hands… I stupidly and desperately clinged on to the hope I could get her to love me again… but there is no saving her I will kill her…" Issei curtly replied with determination

"Issei, you have been captured I doubt you will be able to escape this one" Ddraig informed him

"I know but if I do end up dying… I will simply store my soul in the boosted gear then when the new host comes and if he is weak I will immediately try to possessed him or wait until he activates juggernaut drive" Issei explained his backup plan should he be actually killed.

"I understand" Ddraig replies

"Issei I have someone who could help you…" Dragarth spoke, Issei turned to her listening

"My sister Trihexa…" She spoke ominously while Ddraig spoke out a low growl

"Trihexa, the apocalyptic beast on par with great red, she is even recorded in the biblical apocalypse." Ddraig informed Issei

"Why do you think she would help me?" Issei asked with curiosity

"She loves destruction and a man like you who pretty much only causes destruction and death will attract her" Dragarth explained

"Alright, find her I would rather not die until I exact my revenge…" Issei said sternly with a psychotic grin Dragarth nodded before leaving Issei's mindscape

"Partner, they are going to seal us so all you can rely on is your physical strength although I doubt the bonds they will put you in will be easy to break" Ddraig replied to which Issei nodded

"Ddraig, why do you still stand by me?" Issei asked randomly, the dragon paused for a few moments before replying

"Because were partners" to which Issei smiled before Ddraig disappeared

* * *

Issei gasped as his eyes burst open, his muscles immediately kicking into action but he found himself restrained he glanced to see chains wrapped around his arms and legs. He was in seated position with the chains completely restricting his ability to move. He was in a dark room, only a light above him illuminating his surroundings. Despite being chained up and unable to move he continued to struggle without hesitation.

"Laddie stop squirming!" a haughty voice said, Issei turned to see the source of the voice was a small man with a long ginger beard and hair, his eyes were red while he was dressed in typical black smith things with a black leather apron on him and he wore leather shirts and pants. Issei could tell this man was at least strong as his arms were bulging probably from all the forge work.

"Who are you?" Issei asked

"Names Brokkr laddie, i and that god Vulcan made those bonds of yours" he replied pointing at the silver chains, yet Issei continued to struggle. But Brokkr came over to check the chains were holding but that didn't stop Issei from trying to bite the man, He was out of reach so it was futile but had a satisfied look on his face.

"It's futile you'll only end up hurting yourself more than anything" Brokkr said with his brows furrowing

"Brokkr I think that's enough of talking with the prisoner…" A familiar yet annoying voice (to Issei at least) spoke

"Tamamo…" Issei growled as the blonde Kitsune appeared with her fan, Brokkr calmly walked out leaving only the two in the room.

"So what have you come to torture me?" Issei said

"No, I would never sink to your standards" She replied in a dejected tone

"But I have come to tell you what's going to happen, you are going to be paraded through the streets like an animal then placed in court where you will be sentenced to death be lent to succubus for a few days then off with your head" she informed him calmly

"GO TO HELL!" Issei roared as he struggled against his bonds leaning towards Tamamo

"Tsk, Tsk so much anger…" she replied, continuing to use her fan

"The tables have turned Issei, I am sure someone like you would understand" she told him calmly as she seemingly summoned a chair out of nowhere and sat down crossing her slender legs over each other.

"Come to keep me company how nice" Issei said his tone as sarcastic as possible

"Well it is only the two of us, everyone else are performing preparations and I am in charge of guarding you" she said as a matter of fact

"Do you know what's going to happen after your executed Issei?" Tamamo asked with curiosity

"I don't know you supernatural fucks will fucking dance on my body, cut me up into tiny pieces and then feed me to some animals? I know that's something I would do" he replied in a casual tone

"I am going to revive you as a servant…" she spoke a scary glint in her eyes

"OVER MY DEAD BODY…" he replied as he struggled against his bonds trying to reach her

"That will happen, after your die I will steal your soul away before it goes to hell and make a kitsune body for you" she informed him, Issei could practically see her smirk through the fan

"Then I will fucking turn around rape you and kill you…." He growled viciously

"You can try but will fail" she replied as if expecting his answer

"As the first kitsune another kitsune cannot disobey me, your memories will also be wiped" she explained her grand plan

"Two questions… firstly do you think Azazel, Michael and the rest allow you? Secondly what use will I have to you I am assuming I won't have my sacred gears after" he questioned, she replied with a calm grin before Issei's eyes widened into a shit-eating grin.

"You want to make your faction more powerful" Issei said with realization

"Indeed, you are smarter then you look" She said in turn

"Haha HAHAAAAAAA" Issei burst out laughing

"THIS IS FUCKING GREAT!" He said this situation was too funny

"Basically I did the work for you! I killed Sirzechs the strongest of the four maous, the greek gods and the Egyptian gods and all you have to do is revive me when I die!" Issei said in between his laughs

"I think it's a real shame, a human with so much potential and power turned against us because of someone's blunders…" She said ominously, Issei immediately caught on

"YOU BITCH! ARE YOU TELLING ME SOMEONE PLANNED THAT ATTACK! THE ATTACK THAT TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Issei roared practically frothing at the mouth

"Not telling you, hinting. Subtle difference" She calmly pointed out

Who did it! Someone fucking planned it! He never thought of it that way but someone planned that attack on that fateful night… Who could it be? It could be anyone or it could just be Tamamo was fucking with him cause she is a bitch. But Issei was thinking through all the possible answers. Meanwhile in his thoughts Tamamo had walked to infront of Issei and had placed her hands on his knee's shaking the dragon out of his thoughts before leaning into his ear.

"What are you…" Issei tried to speak

"When I revive you I will make you my husband…" she whispered slowly into his ear, Issei eyes widened before Tamamo licked his ear before pulling back to look at him eye to eye, Issei was trying to remain stoic but he hated to admitted it Tamamo was extremely pretty.

"You mhmmmm…" He tried to speak before he found Tamamo's lips pressed against his, his eyes widened in shock and he tried to push her away but was unable to. Her lips were soft, really fucking soft and sweet it felt like the sweetest of strawberries. After a few seconds she pulled away from him, breaking the kiss a satisfied smile on her lips while Issei tried to regain his stoic expression.

"I will see you later Issei" she said calmly before turning away putting a little sway on her hips in purpose however Issei looked away not that she cared a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

The crowds cheering were loud, deafening to say the least as Issei was paraded down the road towards the court house. He was being pushed through in a steel cage, drawn by magic. He was flanked by two devil guards, Tamamo, Azazel, Michael, Serafall and Two gods Freya and Shiva.

"Why don't you smile and wave Issei?" Tamamo jeered as she continued walking a beautiful prideful smile on her face as the crowds cheered

"Fuck you" he replied promptly, it was degrading to say the least being paraded through like an animal

"A foul mouth for a foul beast" Freya said with contempt Freya was wearing a long golden dress that matched her long golden hair that had a waterfall braid going from one side to the other while the rest of her long hair hanged down, her eyes were a sapphire blue while her skin was beautiful and pale with no blemishes. Shiva surprised Issei he was just a kid, younger than Issei with spiky green and black hair, his eyes were a blood red while his skin was tanned.

"Haha, I enjoyed ripping your brother and father apart…" Issei insulted to her and he got a death stare in response

"Oooo, I like my women feisty…" Issei said in amusement now the situation was so bad

The cheering continued till they reached the courthouse in which devil guards lined in two rows opposite each other running up the stairs to the entrance of the courthouse. Issei was forcefully dragged out of the cart by the two devil guards who dragged Issei up the steps into the courthouse followed by the other leaders.

Issei was brought into a massive court room with a platform in the middle. No detail was spared in the court room marble floor and ceilings, ornate wooden platforms and seats for the audience. The audience was familiar faces the house of Gremory, Phenex, Sitri and the other two maou with common faces such as Rias, Sona etc as well as other devil nobles, there were also angels and fallen angels much to Issei's surprise. But then when Issei's eyes landed upon Anna, his eyes immediately took a deadly hollow glint. Anna returned the same glare with ease.

Issei was then thrown onto his knees onto the platform still bound by the chains. Michael, Azazel and Serafall went into the judge's platform with Gabriel standing near Michael while Shiva and Freya took a seat alongside Tamamo in the guest section followed by Lilieth who seemingly appeared out of thin air. In another section seated was Vulcan, Gondul, Brokkr, Juptier head of the roman gods, Aphrodite and Athena. The court then proceeded into a deadly silence.

"The Trial of Issei Hyoudou against the Supernatural realm will now begin" Serafall spoke loudly

"Issei Hyoudou the charges leveled against you are that of murdering the Lucfier, Murdering the Egyptian pantheon and all but two goods from the Greek Pantheon, the murder of Mars the Roman God of War along with countless of his legionaries. The other charges leveled against you include a countless number of deaths of angels, devils, fallen angels as well as charges of torture. All these charges carry the death penalty how do you plead?" Serafall asked her voice authoritative

"What the fuck do you want me to say? I'm innocent and plead before you ass wipes?" Issei replied calmly but many devils stood up in anger and began swearing and shouting at him

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei roared much to his surprise the court room went silent

"Of course I am fucking guilty; I fucking killed them in front of your eyes you dumbasses and I enjoyed every fucking second of it especially torturing that bastard Sirzechs. But you fuckers should also take responsibility…" Issei said calmly his tone deathly

"Responsibility?" Michael asked calmly

"Haha, the stray devil that killed my girlfriend and family…" Issei replied

"Isn't it your duties to ensure that no harm comes to humans? From Stray devils?" Issei spoke knowingly

"Yes it is" Serafall replied

"Well if you fucktards had done a better job of ensuring stray devils are promptly elimanted maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened" Issei replied

"No system is perfect, we are sorry for what had happened to you but we do the best we can" Serafall replied

"Some fucking best that is, the problem is you yourselves… You all take humans for granted all they are toys to you to satisfy your own fucking selfish desires… Maybe if you devils actually asked people If they wanted to live or be treated properly instead of sex slaves or personal toys" Issei asked

"Isn't that a little hypocritical coming from someone who threatened to rape a seraph and the daughter of the house of Gremory" Serafall retorted

"Yeah but stop dodging the question…" Issei continued pressing but there was no response

"Don't bullshit me I know what you guys do…. Kuroka the SS class stray devil became a stray devil because her master wanted more power so he forced her to activate her Nekomata powers and he was going to do the same to her sister hence why she killed him…" Issei provided evidence

"Her Master was promptly punished…" Serafall argued back

"Let's talk about the fucking biggest issue have to pick with you bastards… WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD BRING HER BACK!" Issei roared

"ANSWER ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN DO YOU OF KNOWING THAT A PERSON YOU LOVED COULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHTEN BACK BUT YOU WERE NEVER TOLD UNTIL THEY BETRAY YOU!" Issei shouted at them as he demanded answers

"We warned Sirzechs… Naturally such a thing would have been impossible…." Azazel spoke

"But Sirzechs transferred some of his life force into the pieces used to revive Anna" Azazel informed him, Issei paused for a few seconds

"I plead guilty…" Issei replied as he stared to the floor his bangs covering his eyes

"The supernatural realm hereby finds Issei Hyoudou guilty of the previously mentioned charges and is sentenced to death within the following weeks" Serafall declared as smacked the mallet down signaling his fate. The entire room stood up in screams of joy.

Issei zoned out the noises in his surrondings and just stared to the floor but in the commotion Gabriel walked up to him.

"Issei, I know you will not forgive me but I am truly sorry…. I wish I could have saved you and not a day goes by without me regretting being able to save you…" Gabriel apologized

"It's fine Gabriel…. I may still blame you but I can see the honesty in your words…. I will kill her one day but until then take care of her…." Issei replied

Suddenly the noise in the room died down as a huge laugh broke through it was emanating from Shiva.

"You really are something Blood Dragon Emperor!" He shouted in amusement

"Yo Azazel, Serafall and Michael can I fight him!" He asked with need

"Bring it on kid! If I am gonna die May as well fight while I can!" Issei retorted rearing to go

"I guess a duel can be arranged" Serafall informed them, It would provide some entertainment, satisfy the Hindu God and let Issei enjoy a fight.

* * *

Issei stood still as he faced the boy known as Shiva the Hindu god of destruction in the biggest arena of the underworld. While the other figures watched from the stands, Freya seemed the keenest while the other spectators are they devils, angels or fallen angels were cheering in support of Shiva.

Brokkr then pulled out a remote and disabled Issei's chains who rubbed his wrists before he had a psychotic grin on his face and he charged without fear while Shiva grinned and charged as well. The both of them cocked their fists back and when they clashed their fists collided sending a shockwave across the arena before Issei was flung backwards into a wall a explosion of dust following.

"Gotta love your tenacity" Shiva complimented him before Issei got up again and rushed Shiva.

Shiva attempted to jab him but Issei ducked avoiding before punching him in the abdomen as hard as he could but Shiva didn't flinch instead he kneed Issei in the face.

"You are fighting someone who is in the top ten strongest beings…. You better do more than that…" Shiva taunted

"What can I do? My gears are sealed and all I got is my draconic body and my tenacity!" Issei replied seemingly enjoying this fight while Shiva grinned before they continued to fight

The battle dragged on for a good hour the both of them trading blows but Issei losing every time and being sent backwards battered and bruised with Shiva only receiving scratches.

Issei was panting as he lay hunched on the floor, blood bleeding from all over his body, his nose and mouth. His vision was hazy; his body ached all over while his ears were ringing. Shiva was standing in front of him a satisfied grin on his face.

"I enjoyed that fight…" He said to Issei but Issei chuckled before attempting to punch the god who responded by head-butting Issei knocking him unconscious

"Pathetic…" Freya spoke with disgust

"Freya he survived an hour against one of the top ten strongest beings…. And he is a human no less" Aphrodite argued

"His determination is admirable but I look forward to his death…" She replied

"Don't we all…" Azazel replied

* * *

It was after the battle between Shiva and Issei, Grayfia was busy cleaning her husband's desk and making sure everything was organized. This took the longest time and effort for her, she tried to keep up a stoic expression but it was hard… she loved him and now he was gone and now she had to raise his son by herself all because of him…

She looked forward to that day he would be killed. As she was cleaning his desk, she opened a drawer to see a file, It had the name Issei Hyoudou written on it. She would originally never go through his things without her permission but she felt a nagging curiosity to open it and open it she did.

The file at first all it had was basic information and as she continued reading nothing of interest appeared until one page dated three years ago. Grayfia read the page her eyes widening.

"Issei Hyoudou a human, holder of the boosted gear." It wrote

"How did you know and why didn't you tell us?" Grayfia spoke with wonderment and confusion but she continued reading

"I need him to be revived by Rias… so she can get stronger and so someone can protect her. I must do all that I can… Yes all that I can to protect my sister…" It wrote before the page ended, her eyes widened in horror as tears began streaming down her eyes and dripping onto the paper, Grayfia dropped the file down as she sat, Her hand on her mouth in horror.

"Why?" She said in confusion and wonderment as she sat there for hours contemplating why her husband did what he did…

 **PLOT TWIST MUCH! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did I think it went well and if you think so please leave a review I'll be interested to hear your thoughts on this extra development until next time!**


	19. Author note and my apologies

**Well guys something happened to me that every author dreads… my pc full of my work died and lost 2-3k words on my latest chapter of blood dragon emperor. As you can expect I am angry and frustrated, hopefully the hard drive is still recoverable and my condolences again. I know this might seem selfish but I ask for your patience and understanding until I can get my work back, finish the chapter and update it. But for now please be wait and I would like to thank you for your support, I will be working on updating another story of mine while I hope my files comes back. For now, I hope this teaser will satisfy you…**

Issei groaned as his eyes slid open, his body burnt and felt bruised, he was on a really big king sized bed and his arms weren't bound by the chains made for him but he still felt trapped and a force pushing down him, a force he could not overpower. He couldn't lift his head up but he could tell by how high the ceiling was this room was massive. There was also a sweet smell that permeated the room and was slowly tingling his nostrils, it smelt sweet and had an almost intoxicating effect but Issei could resist such things but the scent was familiar.

Issei made a note to challenge the god for a rematch while wondering what he was supposed to do waiting for his inevitable death, but as Issei was enraptured in his thoughts, a woman appeared in his vision. His eyes widened slightly as he identified her, a face he would never forget.

"Anna…" he growled, Anna merely smiled but it took a few seconds for Issei to realize that she was stark naked her flawless skin exposed, she looked exactly the same as that fateful night, a night of passion and death.

* * *

Issei stood proud even while facing imminent death, his executioner's sword shining in the light, poised to strike. His eyes locked with his executioners,

"In this life or the next I will find you… and I will have my revenge…" Issei promised darkly before the familiar sound of steel and flesh rung followed by blood.


	20. Point Of No Return

**Here I am firstly with an apology as due to my computer killing itself I lost my 2700 words of progress but luckily I got a new one and my data was recover so thank you for being patient and understanding. I also hope you liked last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (All the while having a grin). I also think Issei's lines in the previous chapter were the correct ones cause after all, knowing you are gonna die may as well speak your thoughts while you can. Anyway this chapter will start with a lemon then get into the story...**

 **Point of No Return**

Issei groaned as his eyes slid open, his body burnt and felt bruised, he was on a really big king sized bed and his arms weren't bound by the chains made for him but he still felt trapped and a force pushing down him, a force he could not overpower. He couldn't lift his head up but he could tell by how high the ceiling was this room was massive. There was also a sweet smell that permeated the room and was slowly tingling his nostrils, it smelt sweet and had an almost intoxicating effect but Issei could resist such things but the scent was familiar.

Issei made a note to challenge the god for a rematch while wondering what he was supposed to do waiting for his inevitable death, but as Issei was enraptured in his thoughts, a woman appeared in his vision. His eyes widened slightly as he identified her, a face he would never forget.

"Anna…" he growled, Anna merely smiled but it took a few seconds for Issei to realize that she was stark naked her flawless skin exposed, she looked exactly the same as that fateful night, a night of passion and death.

"This must be a dream…" Issei muttered convinced it was so; no way the girl that stabbed him through the heart would be straddling his body all of a sudden….

"Must be pre-death hallucinations…" he said aloud but then much to his surprise Anna leaned down her blonde hair falling in around him, her green eyes locking with his before she slowly closed the distance.

To Issei it felt long, minutes when it was actually seconds before Anna pressed her lips to his, they were soft and sweet but in the moment everything came crashing down as Issei tried to shove "Anna" off of him. This person wasn't Anna this situation was real but the person wasn't and he had an inclination to who It was…

The "Anna" broke the kiss after a few seconds while looking down at Issei.

"You're not Anna…." Issei growled his teeth showing with his fangs glowing, the figure smirked

"Get off of me!" Issei growled but the "Anna" ignored him and just leaned in towards him, her hands against his cheek one against his human skin the other against his draconic skin. She then captured his lips in another kiss, Issei tried to resist kiss but "Anna" forced open his mouth and her tongue slid in slowly.

Issei tried to bite her tongue but he felt his strength waning as "Anna" explored the depths of his mouth slowly and purposefully. Her tongue even softly going over his teeth, He couldn't discern why but the kiss was intoxicating and passionate and it sent shivers of pleasure through his whole body. The Anna's eyes locked with his, green against green. Issei didn't reciprocate the kiss he merely sat back, his body tense in disgust at whomever this person was, playing at his emotions.

But a part of him enjoyed it….

It almost felt real… A possible replacement…. **NO!** Issei cut off that train of thought he would not let it progress any further. The Anna broke the kiss, her eyes looking down on him.

"Who are you?" Issei asked but he still could not shake off a familiar feeling, "Anna" merely smiled

"It's me Anna. How could you forget about me Issei?" "Anna" spoke her voice unnerved Issei it sounded exactly like her but it was still not the same…

A few more seconds of pondering, Issei grinned, a shit eating grin.

"Fucking Lilieth…." Issei said with realization, "Anna" merely smirked

"Awwww, I was hoping you would fall for my trick…." The "Anna" spoke before her figure began changing to one that was all too familiar, Lilieth.

"You really are a bitch to tease with me like that…. I will enjoy killing you or maybe turning you into my slave…" Issei threatened with a low growl

"Dream on….. I and my arch succubus are going to fuck you silly before you are executed, Right Tamamo?" Lilieth said with a grin before turning to her right with Issei following suit to see Tamamo casually sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"Play nice, Issei" she replied absent mindedly before turning a page in the book, her eyes were glued to.

"Fucking bitch…" Issei muttered under his breath, Tamamo's fox ears twitched in an almost cute manner.

"I heard that Issei…" She said aloud her expression remaining the same before flipping to another page in her book.

Issei turned his head back to the woman currently straddling his chest. His eyes couldn't help but rove over her body; he only saw her general features when they were fighting. Her skin was flawless not a single scratch or blemish, her large breasts seemed to defy gravity, her nipples and areola a light pink color. Her blonde hair with pink highlights cascading wildly down her back, giving her a sexy look. Her bright amber eyes, roving over Issei's body with a predatory glint, the only article of clothing Issei had left was his pants and his boxers beneath and he preferred to keep them on.

She leaned in to Issei, her head by his ear, Issei's sense of smell got enveloped in the aroma that permeated from her skin. One disadvantage of being mostly dragon is the sense of smell, it's a double edged-sword it can help you smell your prey and blood and help with tracking but if the enemy used pheromones especially on someone who was mostly dragon but still had human parts like Issei, Lilieth aroma was intoxicating and very arousing. Issei had tent in his pants and he still hadn't reach full arousal but he didn't know how much longer he could resist.

"Give in, Issei… I know you are already hard…" she whispered in his ears as her hand reached back and gently traced the line of his jeans where his zipper would be and where his aching manhood was. She gently, purposefully and ran the entire length of his arousal. Issei shuddered in response; his pleasure was heightened because of Lilieth's aroma.

"Go to hell…" Issei replied slowly, Lilieth still had her grin

"I know how to make you give in easily…" she said sultry, licking Issei's ear before she leaned into his face and pressed her lips to his before her tongue entered his mouth. It was way different to the kiss before when she was "Anna", her lips were soft and every movement he involuntary did she reciprocated and the taste, it made him want more even and her tongue's movements were slow and deliberate exploring his mouth before she began dueling with Issei. His tongue clashing with hers in a fiery dance (Much to his reluctance) but her mouth and tongue was warm and Issei could feel a large amount of pleasurable heat emanating from her body and her breasts were pressing into his rugged chest. For Issei his body was slowly gaining more and more control while his rational thought was being buried slowly but surely under the weight of the pleasure he was feeling.

Issei felt his breath being sucked out of his lungs by the lusty succubus and the taste, the taste, Issei wanted more. Even while Issei struggled to keep up with the kiss, Lilieth never let up if anything she intensified the kiss. Lilieth also began slowly grinding her soft ass against his crotch. Issei groaned into the kiss at her ministrations.

She broke the kiss a strand of saliva linking the two. Issei face was flushed while Lilieth had a leering grin; she then slowly withdrew herself to his hips. Her face positioned over his crotch, she then unbuttoned his pants before using her teeth to slowly drag open his zipper. Before taking his pants down and throwing it off into a corner of the room, revealing his underwear and an obvious large bulge. She then ran her finger tips of his bulge tracing the outline of his arousal. He could feel her touch arousing him, it was electrifying and intoxicating. Issei grit his teeth he would not give this woman any satisfaction.

"Aw, our little Ise is not a virgin. I would have enjoyed taking your first time…" Lilieth said while licking her plush light pink lips.

"But you did bed Aphrodite didn't you?" She said with a sultry knowing grin framing her face

"Yeah I did and I bet she is better than you…" Issei growled back trying to spite her; this earned a hearty chuckle from the succubus.

"For someone who is going to be executed soon and fucked by a vampire demon that can kill men… you really are calm" she said her sultry grin still maintained

"I don't have long to live anyway…" Issei answered

"Yes, you have about 500 years left… (For a supernatural creature is practically nothing)" Lilieth guessed, Tamamo knew this already and so did Issei

"Getting stabbed so many times, activating Juggernaut drive and getting stabbed especially by gods will do that to you…" Issei chuckled wryly

"So you don't mind if I take a bit of your life force it will feel good" She asked permission but it sounded more like a demand with no room for argument

"I know you are going to take it regardless why even ask?" Issei said knowingly, Lilieth just grinned before using her teeth to lift the elastic band of his underwear, pulling it back slowly until his manhood was freed from its confines, taping Lilith lightly on the cheek. Her grin widened before she gazed hungrily at his dick.

"Aren't you a horny dragon?" She jeered, Issei didn't respond trying to remain stalwart

She then stuck her tongue out and ran it from the base of Issei's dick to the tip before she licked up some of his pre-cum. Issei grit his teeth, the sensation sent a roaring feeling of pleasure through his body but he would not give her the satisfaction of moaning.

"I can't wait to drink up you're cum" she talked dirty before she began licking his glans continuously like a lollipop, Issei still making sure not to moan.

Then without warning she took his dick all the way to the base, deep throating Issei. He growled in pleasure as he was hit be the sensation of her tight warm wet mouth while the tip of his cock was jabbing against her throat. Lilieth eyes were locked on his eyes before she began slowly dragging her luscious lips along Issei's length, in an up and down motion but never allowing his cock to leave the confines of her mouth.

"Stop" Issei groaned in a mixture of pleasure and seriousness but Lilieth ignored him and instead continued sucking on his dick. Her tongue constantly rubbing his shaft as she took his whole length into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat sending roars of pleasure through Issei.

"Ugghh" Issei groaned he didn't want to be enjoying this but he was and it made him feel sick and dirty

His head was swirling from the pleasurable sensation and he felt like he was about to blow. Lilieth could tell too, she responded by impaling her mouth on his dick forcing the tip of his length down her throat. Issei growled before his cum left his ball and went down Lilieths throat.

She held his dick in her mouth and down her throat; a sucking motion was heard through the room as Lileith sucked up every last drop of Issei's cum.

"Uhh fuck" Issei groaned his eyes rolling back slightly, his hips bucking up into her mouth slightly, forcing more of his length down Lilieths throat not that she minded

After his world shattering orgasm ended, Issei felt his thoughts return barely and his vision was a lot less hazy. He was panting slightly; he heard a sharp pop indicating that Lilieth had finished sucking him dry.

Her face filled his vision along with her sexy breasts; her luscious lips formed a sexy pout.

"Ahh is Ise-kun tired?" she asked jokingly, Issei didn't respond frankly he was unsure what to say

His vision then became one of Lilieth's ass, he could see her wet, pink lower lips along with her small asshole, Issei could only imagine how tight it was. A small trail of clear fluid dribbled down the inside of her thigh indicating she was quite aroused.

"You have to return the favor" she demanded, Issei was about to speak but was cut off as she pushed her lower lips onto his mouth and her soft, voluptuous ass covered his face.

"MMMM!" Issei spoke his voice muffled by her ass and lower lips

"You might want to get to work; I won't get off till I am satisfied… Although dying while eating out a succubus doesn't seem a bad way to go does it?" she said with a grin

 _'It wouldn't be a bad way but rather a dumb way…' Issei thought before he got to work._

His tongue slowly traced the outside of her pussy; he swallowed some of her vaginal juice in the process. Issei's eyes widened, the taste, it was sweet, spicy and worst of all addicting.

Issei lost it and began voraciously eating out the sexy succubus. A loud lewd moan escaped her lips,

"Yes! Eat me out!" she moaned encouragingly as she pressed her ass deeper onto his face. Issei roughly jammed his tongue into the inside of her cunt. He could feel his tongue singe from how hot her insides were.

Issei began viciously rubbing the insides of her vulva alternating between slow long strokes and fast short strokes. Her moans only serving to encourage him, after eating out the inside of her vulva Issei proceeded to give attention to her clitoris.

"Oh yes! Right there!" She moaned encouragingly throwing her head back while one of her hands found its way to her breasts and began groping it while her other hand ran itself through Issei's hair encouraging his actions.

Issei's was feeling light headed probably from her scent and the fact that he was pretty much being suffocated while he was eating her out. Nevertheless he continued his ministrations. She then began grinding her ass into Issei's face. "Mmm, your tongue feels so good on my pussy" she continued grinding her ass even harder, with Issei almost finding it hard to breath with how frequent she was grinding her ass preventing him from taking air in. Luckily for Issei after continued to eat her out for one more minute he then delivered the final blow after he lightly bit her clitoris making the Succubus cum all over him, "Ooooo fuck I'm cumming" she said her lower lips twitching slightly before a spray of her fluids reward Issei for his efforts although he enjoyed being able to breath more than making a succubus cum.

A thin sheet of sweat formed on Issei's body, being nearly suffocated kind of took a lot of energy out of him. However, much to his annoyance his own body had betrayed him and his "little dragon" was standing tall and pulsing with a desire for attention. Lilieth's fingers gripped Issei's aching dragon and squeezed rather roughly earning a growl from him.

"S-stop…" Issei said with desperation, feeling his body craving in to the desire to fuck the succubus's brains out. Lilieth got her luscious ass out of Issei's face and straddled his hip, her hair cascading wildly down her body; she sexily licked her light pink lips before leaning down into Issei's ear.

"I love it when they struggle…. Just give in and fuck me" Lilieth teased as she began rubbing her body against Issei's bathing him in warmth. Issei groaned against her ministrations, "Please stop" he almost whimpered. Lilieth just grinned evilly before she moved her ass and sandwiched Issei's cock in the soft valley of her ass cheeks. She began moving her ass and up down teasing Issei with the pleasure of what her wonderful derrière could offer, his member twitching with excitement and need.

"S-stop" Issei spoke his voice quivering with weakness as the voluptuous succubus continued rubbing her body up and down Issei's chiseled body. Lilieth merely flashed a seductive grin and stopped before she straddled Issei's waist her lower half raised over his own, Issei's eyes widened "Stop!" he roared in futility before she quickly impaled herself on his rod, a jolt of pleasure exploding through both of their bodies. Issei grit his teeth as his cock was encased in the warm, wet vice of Lilieth's snatch, her muscles massaging his cock as it was buried inside her. Lilieth meanwhile had her head thrown back while she let the feeling of having Issei's cock in her depths.

"Oh fuck that is so gooood…." Lilieth slurred in drunken ecstasy, she could feel him pulsing and his rod was hotter than dragon fire. Lilieth then moved her lower half a little and Issei was hit with a torrent of massages around his rod desperately milking him and milk him they would being unable to hold it in from the teasing and the fact her snatch was tighter and wetter than anything he had felt, a groan escaped Issei's lips as his hip bucked him ramming his cock as deep as he could before the damn broke.

"Ohhhh shit Your cum is hot!" Lilieth shrieked as Issei began cumming inside the lusty succubus filling her to the brim with his seed, her vaginal muscles massaging his rod drawing more cum from his balls. Issei eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips jerked up even more pressing his cock against Lilieth's cervix earning a shriek of surprise and pleasure from the succubus. She threw her head back and stared to the ceiling almost as if she was worshipping his cock. "Fuck! I have never been so turned on!" Lilieth said as she sexily licked her lips and looked down at a panting Issei whose eyes were going from side to side.

Issei's vision was hazy, his body on fire and his rod in something even hotter. He could feel his body giving in to the most basic of pleasures, the pleasure of flesh. He could feel his lower half harden again eager for more and his rational thought gone all he knew was that he was going to screw Lilieth. Issei then began bucking his hips thrusting in and out of the sexy succubus who was moaning at every movement.

"Harder! Harder!" She was practically screaming at the top of her lungs in between her moans, Issei just grunted and continued pumping up into the lusty succubus. Suddenly Lilieth sized up as Issei felt her vaginal muscles tighten up around his cock while her whole body shook in what appeared to be pleasure and a scream of pure ecstasy escaped her lips before she collapsed on top of Issei panting, their bodies both covered in a sheen of sweat. She was breathing heavily and huskily onto his neck while Issei was more of in a sexually induced haze.

"You can't be tired now the night is young" She whispered seductively into his ear, Issei didn't respond instead he replied by bringing up his dragon tail and pressing it against her lips, Lilieth realizing he wanted her to lick the tip of his tail, she obligied slowly sticking out her tongue saliva glistening as she ran her tongue along the scales of his dragon tail. After coating the tip of his tail in her saliva Issei retracted his tail and then began snaking his way down to her ass before his tail hovered above her vulva where his cock was still lodged and pressed his dragon tail against the pink star of her ass.

"Oooo, that is soo naughty" she cooed realizing what Issei wanted to do and without notice Issei pushed into the star of her ass opening after a few seconds with a scream of pleasure and pain ringing directly into his ear as his tail penetrated her ass. "Fuck!" She moaned lustily and then began grinding her hips against his own bringing Issei's attention back to his cock but he still continued pumping his tail and in out of her ass.

"I think this is going to be the best fuck ever…" she moaned dreamily before linking her lips with Issei with saliva being swapped frantically while Lilieth moaned into the kiss as they continued their night of pleasure

* * *

Next Day

Issei found himself in a jail cell after then night with the queen succubus but later her arch succubus joined. Issei could describe the situation as to drowning in woman as they kept going and going even while Issei passed out. However, the succubus may have been pleased Issei was not, he felt betrayed by his own body, almost raped and now he felt dirty, what little vestiges of his pride and honor stripped away by reluctant sex. He sat slumped down, head down in shame as he leaned against the wall of his jail and awaited his inevitable execution.

A sharp clicking indicating the door was opening brought Issei out of his stupor before the sight of Tamamo who much to Issei's surprise calmly read a book through the whole ordeal. She was flanked by several guards who walked over to Issei and brought hip up to standing.

"Show time" she calmly stated before leading the way, the guards shoving Issei along who didn't respond his head still down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Issei was taken out of the dungeon into what appeared to be a massive collseium the stands were filled with devils, fallen angels who were screaming "KILL HIM KILL HIM!" "MURDER!" "NOT EVEN HELL IS BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" and the likes while Angels who could not express malice lest they fall stood and solemnly watched. There was a massive stand for Issei to be locked into his arms raised above his head and his legs apart. He was taken there and locked into position. Tamamo leaned in and whispered almost with excitement but to Issei it was eerily comforting

"Don't worry I will be here to bring you back…"

In front of his execution stand was a royal quarter of the coliseum in which there was Michael, Gabriel, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium Azazel, Shiva, Athena, Aphrodite, Freya, Rias and Grayfia who despite had her stoic expression was showing cracks. She decided to keep it a secret, now was not the time to reveal something so deadly and it would enrage everyone that such atrocities could be prevented.

"Grayfia are you okay?" Rias suddenly asked the maid who shook herself out of her thoughts

"Yes my lady just we can finally see justice…" Grayfia admitted to which Rias nodded

Aphrodite was glancing at Issei, she was scared Issei was no longer displaying the fire that he had albeit it was fierce and powerful with some element of loves but now he was cold a husk, someone who accepted their fate.

"So you noticed it…" Freya asked her fellow goddess of love

"Yes all the love is gone… he is cold now… lifeless" Aphrodite spoke with worry

"Good, he doesn't deserve the warmth and comfort of love…" Freya spat with venom

"You are a goddess of love and yes he may be a murderer but you can't just den…." Aphrodite attempted to defend Issei

"Not a murderer a monster… Aphrodite you would better off without feeling sympathy to those who are with little love… it is a weakness that can be exploited" Freya commented, Aphrodite frowned while Athena decided to defuse the situation.

"Saying such things won't change what happened…"

"I am eager for his blood…" Freya spoke with a hint of joy, suddenly the horn sounded and an opposing hall that Issei came from, stepped out the executioner a pair of hardened green eyes with blonde hair. The stadium became quite as Anna began advancing towards Issei Ascalon in hand.

Athena, Aphrodite, Rias, Grayfia eyes widened in horror while Shiva who was more displeased frowned. Gabriel turned away she couldn't look, it was just too cruel but she knew there was no changing it.

"You are going to make Anna kill him!" Rias spoke with shock at Michael, Serafall and Azazel.

"She wanted too…" Azazel spoke his voice devoid of remorse

"You can't do this!" Aphrodite spoke in horror

"Aphrodite… my patience is wearing thin…. I know you had a fling with him but think of the mothers whose sons they will never see, the daughters who will never see their fathers, Millcas who will never see his father again, Freya who lost her brothers, he has taken away something from each of us… and I am not letting him die peacefully…" Azazel spoke coldly his eyes hardened and his voice without an ounce of remorse everyone became quite.

All that could be heard was Anna walking closer, her boots kicking up the sand of the coliseum a faint scraping noise heard, Ascalon glinted with vengeance and deadliness. She came to stop in front of Issei, her eyes not caring, she locked eyes with his she could see the devoid brown of his eyes barely through his bangs but it was enough.

"How pitiful…" she spat coldly and calmly

"Any last words… as someone I cared for I will offer you that much…" she added before she raised Ascalon heaving it in both hands clearly going to kill him after his words.

"I… had a lot of time to think… Anna… and you know what I realized? That you would never be mine again and I would never be yours… What we had I will cherish but I swore that in THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT ANNA I WILL KILL YOU!" Issei roared viscously at the end like a caged beast, a sadistic gin then creased his lips

"I am sorry I won't scream like that little bitch did…" Anna eyes turned to fury before she shouted with force as Ascalon was rammed through abdomen before being torn up gutting him but Issei didn't scream he just took it, blood trickled out of his mouth while it gushed out of his wound. Anna was panting with anger as Ascalon remained embedded in Issei nothing occurring, a tense silence coming across the stadium before it was broken by a joyful voice

"Aw good you did the job for me" Rivizeim Lucifer spoke as everyone turned to him even Anna, he was flanked by Tiamat, Valeria, Kuroka, Cao Cao, Heracles, Jeanne, Ophis (actually her clone Lilith) and hundreds of sacred gear users.

"Rivizeim…" Azazel spoke with venom

"I thank you all for gathering here, now I can finally tear down the old world and crave out the future" He said calmly before he summoned magic and a battle began.

As the battle began, Anna turned away looking at her comrades but this was a fatal mistake, Issei seizing on her lack of attention leaned in and latched his fangs to her neck before promptly tearing out her carotid and jugular artery the blood splattering all over him while Anna dropped Ascalon. She fell to the floor her body spasing while she used her hands to attempt to staunch the blood but it was no use she was bleeding out her mouth sputtering blood as well, her eyes glanced up at Issei once more but they then glazed over hollow and lifeless her body stopped spasing, her hands falling limp, no-one would realize her death until after the battle. Issei said nothing all he had was an incredibly satisfied smirk.

He was quickly greeted by Tiamat, Valeria and Kuroka who all had looks of concern on their face. Tiamat placed her hands on his cheeks bringing his head to hers.

"Issei Issei! Are okay?" She asked with concern

"T-Tiamat? Valeria? K-kuroka?" he spoke with relief Tiamat nodded as Kuroka and Valeria broke the bonds holding him.

"We are here to save you" Tiamat told them, Issei didn't say anything no need to. Issei was then lifted by Valeria who took off with Kuroka and Tiamat behind her. The world around them was not important all the mattered was saving Issei.

Issei was currently resting against a tree in forest far from the battle, barely conscious, Tiamat and Valeria were holding his hand trying to keep him with them while Kuroka desperately applied first aid. None of them could hide their look of concern.

"Y-You know it's kind of getting cliché with me nearly dying and all every time…" he managed to utter blood coming out of every word

"Save your strength Issei" Tiamat told him

"It's u-useless." Issei told them he was no fool, he was gutted with Ascalon and his heart was pratically in two he was only alive through will power barely.

"Before I die… I am sorry…" Issei decided to finally say some things he had time to think over, none of the girls said anything they just listened.

"I-I was a fool… I was chasing after Anna… desperately trying to get her back… but all this time… I had you three… who never betrayed me… who always stayed by my side when the world was against me… I am sorry… I don't expect you to forgive me… Just let me say this before I go…." The three girls couldn't stop the tears they were going out but they all stayed as stoic as possible but nothing could describe the pain they felt in their hearts

"I-I l-love… yo….u" he barely spoke, his breathing hiking on his last letter before stopping, his arms going limp while his head slumped forward his eyes closed while there were still fresh tears on his cheeks. The girls didn't wail they just together around his body, they cried but none of them spoke.

"Sorry to ruin this but he is not dying so easily" Tamamo spoke suddenly appearing, the girls still saddened got up turning to her surrounding Issei's body protectively.

"You bitch what are you going to do!" Tiamat roared in anger, Tamamo just grinned before she cast a spell tying all of the woman up.

"Make him my servant" she stated calmly as she began advancing on his body a triumphant grin on her face. Every step closer to Issei was like a stab to the heart for the girls they failed to even protect his body despite him always fighting and nearly dying every time.

"Stop!" Valeria cried

She kneeled down in front of dead Issei and began leaning closely, about to kiss him and channel her power. She never got that far as a punch sounding like a whip was heard before Tamamo was sent flying back.

Besides Issei was a tall woman clad in a sexy low cut dress, that accented her massive breasts and plump ass but what was most sexy about her was her fiery red hair and sexy, powerful blood red eyes.

"Hands of minx, he's mine…" the woman commanded, Tamamo merely scowled she didn't expect this anomaly while Tiamat was shocked beyond belief. This woman radiated pure power, destruction and something even worse Chaos.

"Trihexa…." She spoke with anger while the woman just grinned and cracked her knuckles with a mixture of excitement and anticipation.

 **This update was a bit later than I expected because I was reading other lemon stories and I began to feel my lemons were lacking so the beginning of this chapter took a while to flesh out as I kind of wanted to improve my lemons and ero god helped with that. Also the fact my computer broke and I nearly lost everything so yeah.**

 **I also have another thing to say, I will be updating Olympian dragon or contract with a succubus.**

 **And one last thing what did you think of the lemon?**

 **So that's all I wanted to say and until next time!**


	21. Brewing Of War And An Emperor Rises

**Here we go with a long awaited chapter it took me a while to decide where I wanted to go with this story.**

 **Brewing of War and an Emperor Rises**

"Hey, Foxy? You miss me?" The loud raucous voice of Trihexa jeered the downed Tamamo who looked up with steel in her eyes but internally she was panicking.

 _'_ _This is really bad…. Trihexa is out and she is helping him…. How did she escape the seal?' She panicked internally before she glanced at Dragarth_

 _'_ _She must have broken it! Only she would have the power!'_

"You know I still haven't really forgiven you and God for putting me in that sealed shit hole" Trihexa spoke with venom as she cracked her neck and stepped forward towards the down fox. Tamamo reacted immediately flicking her hand out before a bunch of seals hit the general area, Kuroka, Tiamat and Valeria shielded Issei's body while Dragarth raised her arm and Trihexa tried to leap forward and catch the fox.

"Oh no you don't!" Trihexa snapped but luck was not on her side as the seals detonated in a series of explosions creating an inevitable smoke screen of dust and smoke. Trihexa quickly reacted and blew a stream of blood red fire through her mouth trying to get Tamamo and clear the smoke but to no avail as she was gone.

"That minx of a bitch, I am gonna torture that sealing bitch for eternity." Trihexa ranted she had been duped and was evidently not happy about it.

"Sister you can catch her later, quickly before his soul leaves" Dragarth grasped her sisters shoulder snapping her from her rant before turning to lifeless Issei surrounded by Tiamat, Kuroka and Valeria.

Trihexa and Dragarth dashed over before Trihexa fell to her knees in front of him.

"How are do you plan on bringing him back?" Tiamat asked with concern and worry evident in her voice.

"By turning him fully into a dragon and my mate" Trihexa spoke, Tiamat eyes widened before biting her lip she wanted Issei to be hers but unlike Trihexa she didn't have the massive power to do it when Issei was dying.

"Then what are we waiting for? Do it Trihexa!" Valeria spoke with urgency while Kuroka nodded with the same urgency to which Trihexa nodded

She leaned in cupping Issei's cheeks which had a fading warmth to them and then she pressed her forehead against his. She then shut her eyes in concentration as she began channelling her own draconic energy into his body and as she did Issei's body got progressively warmer, they saw one of his fingers twitch as hope began fluttering in their hearts. A few more moments passed as the three woman held their breath, Trihexa then leaned in to the nape of Issei's neck and bit him drawing blood but also drawing a moan from Issei which surprised them as the fruit of hope began growing.

Suddenly Issei's eyes popped open but instead of the usual calm brown colour there was now a swirling powerful red irises while his pupil were still the draconic slits, his left eye returning to normal except for the new eye colour and his draconic arm had melted back into his own arm while his tail remained. A sudden gasping of air escaped from his mouth followed by few large coughs. His eyes blinked a few more times before he licked his lips and began moving them as if the sensation was foreign to him. He glanced at each of the girls around him before he stumbled to his feet leaning on the tree as he clenched and unclenched his fists several times. The girls watched with trepidation as the man who was seemingly dead not but a few moments ago stumbled to his feet before rising to his full height with his chest puffed out proudly.

"I'm alive?' he spoke testing the words but no other words were shown as Tiamat hugged him wrapping her arms around him, her fingers digging into his back as she pressed her head against his chest. She wanted, no needed to make sure this wasn't just a dream.

"Tiamat I think if you hug any tighter I think I may just die again…" Issei told her as he chuckled into the hug, Tiamat relaxed but still hugged him

"I won't let you" she snapped the fear of Issei dying again assaulting her mind as she glanced up to lock amber eyes with red eyes, a small mile traced his lips as he patted her on the head

"I'm not going anywhere…" Issei spoke rather cheesily but Tiamat couldn't care

"Ok Tiamat don't get mopey on us it would not suit the chaos Karma Dragon" Trihexa teased with a shit-eating grin causing Tiamat to relinquish the hug before sending a glare to Trihexa

"Who might you be?" Issei asked with curiousity while looking at Trihexa

"Trihexa hot stuff and now your mate" she spoke with a casual grin, Issei's eyes widened as he did a double take on the fact she was his mate although he knew who Trihexa was, Dragarth saw to it after all those two could literally destroy worlds and he had requested Dragarth to free Trihexa.

"Mate?" he said testing the word

"Yup I had to do it to bring ya back to life since I needed to transfer my draconic energy by making you my mate it would be easier for me to transfer the energy therefore less risk of you not coming back to life" she elaborated

"So you married me as a corpse but now I am your husband in real life?" Issei spoke with confusion

"Now you put it that way it's weird but whatever hot stuff we are mated and that is that" Trihexa emphasised, the four other girls shared glances before Valeria spoke.

"If none of us realized we are still in enemy territory and Tamamo may comeback with reinforcements" Valeria pointed out

"Right let's get out of here, we will need time to gather our strength" Issei agreed as he stepped forward and nodded towards Valeria however he stopped and turned around looking at all four of them.

"Where do we go? My house is out of the question probably booby trapped, the Khaos Brigade betrayed us so that's out of the question." Issei pointed out, the five of them shared glances before Trihexa presented a solution

"We should check in to a hotel" Trihexa announced earning puzzling looks from everyone present

"Don't give me that look, firstly it will be harder to trace us we can check in with aliases plus who doesn't want to live in hotel and not to mention I need to go on my honey moon with my mate!" Trihexa elaborated as she hugged Issei rather affectionately her head snuggling into his chest, Issei glanced apologetically at the other girls who sent their glares except for Dragarth who face palmed at her sister's antics. Issei merely sheepishly scratched his cheeks as the beast of the apocalypse hugged him.

 **[For someone who is called Apocalyptic Beast and Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse and is the beast recorded in the biblical apocalypse she is quite weird rather than scary….] Ddraig chimed in**

 _'_ _Agreed Ddraig and good to have you back it was weird having you sealed…' Issei mentally replied_

 **[It was weird being sealed, it felt cold and empty but that doesn't matter now what matters is we are back] Ddraig replied**

"Um, we don't have any money my bank accounts were emptied when I turned on the supernatural" Issei admitted sheepishly

"Also isn't it a bit weird if One guy and 5 girls check into a hotel together? And furthermore how are we going to hide our energy signatures? Especially yours?" Issei pointed out his last statement directed at Trihexa who just grinned

"No one would dare disturb our honey moon!" Trihexa declared as she growled protectively, Tiamat sighed before offering up the solution

"We can go to my cave in the familiar forest despites its outward appearance it is fully furnished inside and has several rooms and even its own hot spring craved into the cave"

"Ooo, a honey moon in a cave in the middle of a beautiful forest how romantic!" Trihexa grinned

"And with five other women of which one is my sister, kinky and I like kinky…" Trihexa spoke seductively as everyone blushed while she licked her lips sensually, Issei would not lie the thought of him and five other women together in bed wasn't exactly unappealing…

 **[We got a lot more then we bargained for…] Ddraig sighed internally**

And as if everyone else could mentally hear the dragon agreed

* * *

Tamamo managed to escape back to where the execution had taken place. There was blood and corpses everywhere but no Khaos Brigade they appear to have retreated.

She was greeted by the sight of Azazel, Michael, Freya, Athena, Shiva, Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka, Sutr, Lilieth, Xenovia and Falbium they all stood stoically in a semi-circle as she got near she was greeted by a kneeling and sobbing Gabriel while Aphordite, Irina and Rias looked distraught the latter being held closely by Grayfia. As she got closer she understood why, there was Anna splayed beneath them, her neck literally torn out lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes wide in horror while Ascalon remain by her corpse.

"He finally did it…." Azazel spoke ominously

"I-I can't believe it…" Michael added in disbelief

"Where were you Tamamo?" Freya turned her tone one of no none-sense as the goddesses stared down the Kitsuene.

"I shadowed Issei and his companions I wanted to ensure he was dead" she lied fluidly, Freya sized her up before nodding

"Is the beast dead?" Freya seeking confirmation, Tamamo bit her lower lip before sighing

"He was, Trihexa saved him" she announced everyone visibly stiffened even Gabriel who was sobbing paused as the temperature hit sub-zero

"Did you just say Trihexa!" Freya roared in disbelief

"She escaped her seals but how?" Michael spoke in horror while Azazel fell to his knee's Bariqel, Shemhazai and Kokabiel who were watching at a distance rushed over to help their friend but Azazel was clenching his fists and biting his lip so hard he was bleeding.

"He escaped death and now he has the beast of the apocalypse the one that required god himself to sacrifice and for you to form the seals to put her away, on his side! The world eater dragon and now the beast of the apocalypse!" Azazel roared on his knee's this was too much, it seemed as it was destiny for Issei to succeed

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are at war, we never admitted but now more than ever we have confirmed it and we have underestimated Issei Hyoudou but no longer" Tamamo took charge earning looks of surprise from everyone, she would not let Issei Hyoudou dupe her and she would crush Trihexa

"We have been acting as if we aren't but now all our restraints are off we must use any and all means to win" Tamamo declared earning murmurs of agreement

"If we are going to win we are going to need Odin, Thor, The Egyptian pantheon and Greek pantheon alive as well as Mars and we need the might of the Roman Pantheon as well as Norse" she admitted as she held her fan and began fanning, her expression serious and pragmatic

"They are dead how do you expect us to bring them back?" Michael asked but Athena was catching on

"Tamamo no, we cannot" Athena tried to speak

"Silence!" Freya interrupted

"She is right we have not taken the situation seriously we are at war and in war sacrfices must be made…" Freya spoke ominously as the words began sinking in while Azazel rose to his feet in a mixture of disbelief and shock

"So you are saying we should sacrifice millions of people to bring back the gods!" Azazel roared in disbelief

"Yes, they are still alive but they don't have the energy to return to a mortal form they need energy, blood will do" Tamamo elaborated otherwise it would take several hundred years for the gods to return to the mortal plain, time they could not afford to wait.

"No we cannot…" Gabriel spoke meekly as she held her hands over her mouth in shock

"I agree with Azazel we cannot do this!" Michael throwing his lot in with Azazel

"Agreed this is insanity!" Athena voiced her thoughts

"You don't realize do you? We cannot play by the rules anymore! Issei Hyoudou never did! If we keep doing so he will win, we are at war there must be sacrifices there must be costs. We have a lot more to lose then a few million humans. We could lose everything our freedom, our people, our races, our planet!" Tamamo retorted in anger that was rarely seen from the wise Youkai

"She's right, we have played by the rules too long…" Serafall spoke ominously, she wanted revenge for Sirzechs for all the devils that died

"What about the Khaos Brigade? They appeared to betrayed Issei Hyoudou" Ajuka pointed out

"For now we assume they are separate entity's but for now we must begin mustering and the ritual" Tamamo took charge as she began organizing the mustering of war and the return of gods

* * *

It was nightfall and Issei was slowly gaining his strength back, Trihexa stated that he would need some time to adjust before he is back to full power and if anything he was stronger now. Tiamat's cave was well furnished and even had electricity which surprised all of them but Tiamat gave the answer by telling them she used her fire to create steam for geo-thermal generators she put in place beneath her cave. Despite being in a cave the stone in the inside of the cave was actually smooth.

Issei had asked the five women to gather in Tiamat's living room puzzling them but they agreed nonetheless, Tiamat sat opposite Trihexa who was drinking a cup of wine while Dragarth stood behind her leaning on a pillar that made up part of the living room, Kuroka and Valeria stood in between them against a wall. Everyone in the room could see the tension between Trihexa and Tiamat but no one dared to point it out.

A few more moments passed before Issei walked in.

"For what I gathered you here before" he cut to the chase his tone suddenly serious puzzling everyone some more

"I-I had an epiphany as I died, it was that we had conquered the supernatural and we ruled over them I as the Blood Dragon Emperor while you three as my loyal Crimson Empresses" he spoke seriously as he glanced at Tiamat, Valeria and Kuroka who were surprised by the idea of being rulers but also their hearts warmed that his last thoughts as he died was of them.

"So, you want to make this epiphany a reality?" Tiamat spoke with uncertainty to which Issei nodded and smiled

"Yes, it is time for us to carve out an empire from the soon to be ruins of the old order. We are going to war, a war which we will win, a war in which we will rule and crave out the world in our image." Issei declared as he clenched his fist in determination, Trihexa grinned as she rose and faced Issei

"Crimson Empress sounds intriguing where do we start?" Issei mirrored a grin back to the woman

"An Emperor needs an army…."

 **There we go, this was an inevitable escalation and something that would happen sooner rather than later. I know many have waited quite a while and I apologize for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts. Until next time!**


End file.
